Night: Never Ending Night
by Sairon
Summary: Elsword, the only survivor from El Search Party wants to have his revenge on Karis, The Succubus Queen. But he ended teaming up with Karis instead of having his revenge due to some reasons. Just what will happen to him? And Is he really the only survivor?
1. Prologue

_Hello Guys, back with me again, Sairon! :)_

 _Today I want to give you an unusual pairing  
that you may find it weird but I still want  
to pair them since it looked interesting!_

 _Let's welcome Elsword (Infinity Sword) and  
Karis (Succubus Queen 1st form)!_

 _Elsword: What!? I will be paired with Karis  
now!? Are you joking!? With enemy!?_

 _Karis: You want to pair me with this cherry  
boy? This gonna be troublesome... *sigh*_

 _Enough for the introduction, oh, and I must  
let you know that their skills are original, so they  
are not based on the game, some skills may be  
still be related to the game though, okay let's start._

 **Prologue**

Elsword and friends, known as the 'El Search  
Party' have been established for 3 years.  
They've go through many hardships and many  
enemies they never fought before.

The Kingdom's order for them now is they  
must go and capture the Succubus Queen,  
Karis. Dead or Alive.

Having accepted the mission they head toward  
Hamel and Sander.

"What an annoying day, the sun's too hot!"  
Aisha (Elemental Master)'s complaining because her outfit's just not suitable for hot places like this.

"Bear with it, Aisha. It's not like this is our first time entering a place that's hot like this."  
Elsword (Infinity Sword) who have been training so hard with his swordsmanship finally able to reach the level where he can control 2 swords at once found that a heat like this is not enough to shake him off his concentration.

"I'm not you! Besides, your outfit's unlike mine which's covering all of my body like this!"  
Aisha keeps on complaining, she will get a heatstroke like this.

"No, your leg's exposed after all."  
Elsword focused his view at her slender legs.

"! P-Pervert!"  
Aisha who noticed his view hastily blocked his view.

"Now now, we need to think of a way to defeat Karis, guys."  
Rena (Grand Archer) who's the most mature among them calm them down and asks them to sit down so that they can talk peacefully.

Raven (Blade Master), the one who taught Elsword swordsmanship is taking his seat as he drinks his beer. He's an adult after all so it's nothing strange.

Chung (Deadly Chaser), the youngest in the Elgang is sitting next to Elsword, who he treated as his big brother. Elsword also treated Chung as his little brother.

Eve (Code Nemesis), the most quiet person and the most mysterious member in Elgang is sitting next to Aisha.

Ara (Sakra Devanam), who is the kindest member in Elgang who can't even kill a slime but managed to made every enemies she fought surrender before her strength.

Elesis (Grand Master), Elsword's big sister. The reliable sister that saved him once when he's almost killed by Chloe during the war.

Add (Mastermind), the cyber-tech maniac who can't stay quiet when he found something related to cyber-tech and will research that thing until he's satisfied, however he's also reliable when needed.

Lu Ciel (Noblesse, Royal Guard), Those two people are just like master and servant. Lu is a noble demon who lost her throne, while Ciel is an unlucky man who accidentally caught in a war that ended up meeting with Lu.

They're sitting in a circle and starts talking about how they should defeat Karis, the Succubus Queen who once give them a hard time.

"Anyone have any idea how should we fight Karis?"  
Rena's the one who open the chat.

Elsword just shrugged and lift his shoulders showing that he has no idea about it.  
Aisha's smiling annoyingly, means that she also have no idea.  
Raven's sleeping.  
Chung's cleaning his guns.  
Eve's daydreaming.  
Ara's bowing 3 times, apologizing for having no idea.  
Elesis just shook her head.  
Lu and Ciel are talking to each other, ignoring Rena.

"... I'm starting to get worried about our future, guys."  
That's for sure, a fight without preparation means suicide.

As they're starting to argue against each other-

"Even on the verge of extinction you guys still argue with each other? How amusing humans are, fufufu."  
A very beautiful girl, with her scarlet twintail. Able to mesmerize any men and women. Karis, the Succubus Queen is floating in the air above them.

"Karis!"  
Elsword's the first one to react due to his wild instict.

Everyone also stays on alert.  
They must be careful or they might be killed anytime.

Seeing this;  
"Looking at your hostility towards me pleases me the best, come guys, show me what you got."  
She smiles fearlessly.

Elsword's the first to rush into the battle, he brings his sword together and used all his strength to perform a powerful slash.  
"Mega Slash!"

Having predicted his attack, Karis backs a bit and Elsword's attack missed its target.  
"You still have a lot to learn, cherry boy~"

"I think I should teach you what it means to stay alert of attacks from behind?"  
Raven, with the momentum given by Elsword he successfully slip behind Karis and get his stance ready, he hold his sword high, his sword shone brightly.  
"Soul Slash!"  
And he swing his sword down toward Karis' wings.

"... Tch!"  
Karis, being unable to dodge it decides to face Raven's attack head on.

"What!?"  
Never expecting that Karis will face his attack head on he smiles fearlessly as he imagine his sword cuts Karis to two part.  
Stab.

An unexpected development occurs.  
Karis' sharp nails pierce through Raven's heart.  
His death is already certain.  
"Gu... Ahhhh..."

"RAVEN!"  
Elsword roared and rush toward karis.  
"Oh no that won't do, Elsword."

Karis smiled wickedly and throw Raven's dying body toward him that he strucked with Raven.  
"Guuhh! Raven!"

He hurriedly put Raven on the ground as he watch his dying mate.  
"I'm sorry, Els. I'm truly sorry not being able to accompany you to the end..."  
"No, Raven. Please don't say that! You're my master!"  
He smiled weakly.  
"Even a master can die as long as they're human, you know? It's been so fun with you... I'm going now... I must meet with..."  
Before his words finish he breathed his last breath.

"RAAAAVEEEEEEN!"

"If you got time to weep, use it to fight Karis, Elsword! Don't let Raven's sacrifice in vain!"  
Aisha scold him as she's crying.

Elsword wiped his tear and continue the battle again.  
This time Karis' target is Rena.  
"I won't let you kill anyone anymore!"  
He summons a huge magic circle behind him, countless Cornwells are summoned from the gate-like circle.  
"Rain of Swords!"

Those swords are flying toward Karis without giving her a space to evade.  
However, facing that deadly attacks Karis only smiles, maliciously.  
"Face the horror of 'Body Substitute', El Search Party!"

Just like a nightmare comes true, just before the swords impales her, suddenly her figure disappeared.  
And being replaced by Rena.  
Stab stab stab.

Rena can't even voice out her dying scream.  
Her whole body is being impaled by countless swords that her corpse can't even being identified anymore.

"KYAAAAAAAA! RENAAAAAA!"  
This time it's Aisha's turn to scream.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"  
Elesis who's losing her temper rush into Karis with her well-known 'Leap'.

"With this..."  
Karis use her own knife to wound her own hand, blood are dripping from her hand.  
However... Her eyes shone brightly, crimson-colored.  
"3."

"! SISTER! BACK OFF NOW!"  
Elsword's instict told him a huge danger is coming ahead from Karis, however the enraged Elesis couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Savor your own demise, Red Knights Elesis. Make sure to remember that you lose because you lose your temper. 'Blood Rain'!"  
From the wound she caused to herself she move her hand like a swipe.  
Spray of blood that turns into needles impales Elesis' body.  
Even though she managed to block most of the needles, Karis' already in front of her and impaled her knife to Elesis' head.

Blood sprays the ground.  
Elsword's howl of despair was once again heard.

"UOOOOOOHHHHH-!"  
Chung can't stand this any longer, he fires his cannon endlessly toward Karis, forgetting about Karis' ability, 'Body Substitute'.

"What an amusing people."  
Karis looks at Aisha who's trembling in fear and smiles.  
"Once again, 'Body Substitute'!"

Aisha who noticed that she's being targeted as a substitution quickly create a decoy in front of her which results in the decoy is destroyed by Chung in place of Karis.

"... Tsk."

Somehow Elsword can get a grip of how that 'Body Substitute' works.  
She can only substitute with something she can see, so if it's one on one they should still able to hold a chance. However, Elesis who's the best fighter they got lose in a one on one with Karis, and 'Killed'. What hope is there left for them?

However, it would be better to fight and dead, rather than die without trying!  
thinking that Elsword rushed into Karis.  
He threw his Cornwell toward Karis, as the Cornwell scratched Karis it turns into a sudden gust and pulled her toward Elsword.

"You're mine!"  
He once again bring both his swords together and perform a higher level version of 'Mega Slash'.  
"Double Mega Slash!"

Having sensed a danger Karis quickly glances at her surroundings.  
"Tsk!"  
She found no one in sight, looks like they also found out about her 'Body Substitute's weakness.  
Betting on her luck, she lowered her body to avoid the dangerous slash.

"I won't let you get away!"  
Elsword used all his strength in this very slash, miss is not an option.

Slash.

"KYAAAAHH!"  
He successfully cut her wings.  
Karis fell to the ground, her wings are gone.  
Now she's just like a bird who can't fly.

"Surrender, Karis!"  
Ara who's in Eun's form pointed her spear at Karis from behind.  
Eve who's also in her battle operation pointed her spear blade at Karis from the front.

Karis laughed.  
"Kyahahahaha!"

Having noticed that Karis still got something in her hand Elsword hastily dived toward her from above to give her a finishing blow.

"Such a great position, Now I get... 5! Face something more horrible than 'Body Substitute', 'Center of Force'!"  
She summons a dark sphere on the air, Eve and Ara were pulled into it.

"!?"  
"KYAAAA!?"  
Eve and Ara didn't predict this kind of move, they were caught off-guard and being pulled and stick to each other's body.

On the other hand, Elsword who put up too much momentum and power couldn't stop his attack. His face is full of horror.  
"Remember this, cherry boy. Don't get too greedy."  
Slash. Splash. Sparks.

Blood and electricity spurts, as Ara and Eve's body were cut in to two.

"KAAAAARRRRRIIIIIIIS!"  
Chung in his Destroyer Form fires rockets aimlessly just to make sure Karis don't have any escape route, however...  
Stab.

"No matter how strong your cannon is, once your enemy gets too near with you you can't attack them, that's your fatal mistake. Also, look at where are you firing."  
In the verge of dead he noticed that he's firing his bullets at; Aisha.

"R... Ru... RUUUUUN!"  
Chung shout so loud and then he died.  
Aisha, who's unprepared and always believing in her friends can't do anything when she realized that those bullets were directed toward her.

"Believing in friends is good, but too much trust can kill you."  
Saying that Karis' smile grew wider.  
Explosions.  
Aisha's body was nowhere to found.

"It seems like... Only 4 that's left."  
Karis looks at Add, Lu, Ciel, and Elsword.  
And then she smiles.

"How dare you do that to Eve!"  
Add charged a huge amount of electricity and is about to shot it.  
in the other hand, Lu and Ciel are aiming their soul attack at Karis.

"No attacks will work on me as long as you group up. You guys never learn."  
She summons a huge demonic like circle above her, the circle grew bigger and bigger.  
"Azna, Devra, Harq, Kurua, Questa..."  
She chants something like incantation.  
This must be Karis' strongest attack.

Elsword who's trembling because he just killed his own friends shouted;  
"RUN FROM THIS PLACE GUYS!"  
"METEORS OF DOOM!"  
In the same time with his howl, Karis already finished her incantation and summons countless huge meteors to shower the area.

Elsword covers his ears.  
He can hear his friends howl of death.  
He's scared, he's angry, he's sad, countless emotions are stirring his inside.

"Fufufu, now only you that's left. Cherry boy."  
Karis walks calmly toward him.  
But suddenly she halt her steps.  
"..."

She saw black auras are covering Elsword.  
Those aura... Surely is...  
As Karis' thinking Elsword lift his face, a demonic-like face showed in his face.  
"... Berserk."  
Saying that Karis took out her necklace, a Key-like necklace.

"HUUUUOOOOOOO!"  
Elsword howls and rush toward Karis.  
Karis also leapt toward Elsword, and...  
Stab.

She stab the Key-like thing into Elsword's chest.  
"G.. Guahhh..."  
And then he returns to his normal-self as he fall to her shoulder.  
For some reason Karis didn't kill him, she hugged him.  
"... Finally I'm able to meet you again."  
She smiled and patted his head.

Prologue end.

 _Woah, what a long prologue, this surely is  
The longest prologue I ever write.  
Well, since I got a new keyboard I can type  
peacefully so why not?_

 _Elsword: My friends..._  
 _Karis: You don't need them._

 _Okay, see you again guys!_  
 _Feel free to leave Reviews!_  
 _Critics are very welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 1

_I'm so bored so I'll just write the next chapter!  
Elsword: You just don't have a schedule after all.  
Karis: Well as long as I can see what will happen next I don't really care, though.  
Okay, let's begin the fairy tale!_

 **Chapter 1**

It's been a week since the annihilation of El Search Party.

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

"Folks! We're really sad to inform you about this!"  
A soldier from the imperial army gathered everyone in the kingdom to the central courtyard.  
The kingdom is going to announce something.

"Here you go, your Highness."  
The soldier politely let the King stand on the podium.

"We're truly sad, The El Search Party who've protected us for these 3 years... Was annihilated."  
The King sadly told the citizens about this news.  
Slowly the citizens grew restless.

"Oh no! What should we do now!?"  
"Impossible! Elsword! He's dead!?"  
"NOOOOO! Master Raven can't die! You're kidding with us, right!?"  
Many citizens voice out their desperation.  
The El Search Party is already like their own family.  
Losing them means losing their family.

"Calm down my citizens. Even though we lost The El Search Party, we've already assigned new team that will protect us from now on. Call them."  
The King orders one of his soldier.  
The obedient soldier calls the team to the podium.

"This is the new team I just assigned, their team name is 'Void'. Void's mission is to ensure the safety of the kingdom and condemn all evils in this world. Introduce yourselves."  
The King orders the Void to introduce themselves.

Even if the king call them Void, but in the citizens eyes...  
They're more like the 'Dark El Search Party'. Literally saying, they're 'Exactly' the same as the member of El Search Party, the only difference is their colors are all dark purple.  
Hair, Armor, and weapon. All of them are in dark purple.

Due to the shock, the citizens didn't pay attention to their names.  
But the King just ask them to return to their position.  
Something's just not right.  
That's what the citizens are thinking.

"That concludes our gathering today, please rest assure and continue your activity my beloved citizens! May peace fall upon you!"  
The King energetically announce, but too bad no one return his greeting.

 **Elsword's POV**

...  
Where am I?  
I slowly get myself up and I look at my surrounding.  
I don't recognise this place...  
This place looked like a girl's room, however the atmosphere is not too bad.  
Just when I'm about to relax-  
"...!?"

I remembered the night my teammates were being slaughtered.  
The horror of Karis' power.

I'm trembling in fear.  
I never felt such a fear before.  
My sword, I need my sword.

I can't find it anywhere.  
Looks like someone hid it.  
I'm weak without my sword.  
That's right, Cornwell!

I tried to summon Cornwell, but-  
Nothing happens.  
Cornwell will never appear if my soul is weak.  
The current me who's in fear will never able to summon Cornwell.  
If an enemy showed up here...  
I won't be able to do anything.

Suddenly I can hear footsteps outside.  
Someone's here!

Step. Step. Step.

"No... Please, don't..."  
In my life, I never felt so scared like this before.  
This is the first time I've seen what's the actual meaning of 'Terror'.  
I hide myself in my blanket and trembling like a child.

*Creaaaak...*  
The door opened slowly and someone is coming inside slowly.  
I can feel that it's watching me.  
I can't stop my trembling.  
This is so unsightly of a once brave warrior.

"You awake?"  
That voice.  
No way.  
There's no way it's possible.  
If it's her, why I'm still alive?  
She should've kill me before when she have the chance.

"Hey, you awake?"  
She called me again.  
Somehow I think I need to answer her.  
But I'm not sure if I will be safe if I did so.  
I think...  
It would be best to just face it.

"... Karis..."  
"So you're awake already, cherry boy."

She smiles.  
What is this.  
She's the one who tried to kill me before, then why is she so nice to me?  
Don't tell me, when I'm unconscious she's the one who took me here and took care of me?

"... Why don't you kill me?"

"You killed my friends, yet you let me stay alive. What's the meaning?"  
"I will not tell you why, I have my own plan. So, you prefer to be dead?"

A very cold glare.  
Just like the last time I see her.  
When she cold-heartedly killed all of my friends.  
I would better be dead rather than being pitied by my enemy.

 _Why you're still alive, Els?  
Why must we die, Els?  
Why did you kill me?  
Why must you be the only survivor?  
I envy you, Els.  
I'm so jealous of you!  
Take responsibility and die too!  
How can you continue to live happily when we're dead!?  
You deserve only death!_

I can hear my vengeful friend's voices.  
I can be insane if I keep hearing their voices.  
So, I'll just let her, no. Ask her to kill me.  
That's-

"Please, K-"  
I can't say that 'Kill me' part.  
my throat stucked.  
Just like something is holding my voice.  
My tremblings can't stop.

 _Just Die already, you wimp!  
Stop playing around and join us!  
Since when you think you deserve to live!?_

"Please?"  
Karis asked me about my unfinished sentence.  
That's right...  
I'll just have her kill me.

 _Die!  
Die!  
Die!_

"P-Please, Karis..."

 _Hurry up and Die!  
Don't waste anymore time!  
We're not waiting for long!_

"Please, Karis... I want to live...!"  
I don't want to die!  
I'm too coward to die!  
Call me a chicken if you want!  
I don't care as long as I can stay alive!

Karis was surprised.  
But suddenly her expression softened.  
She patted my head.  
Somehow I remember this feeling.  
"I'll protect you, Elsword. Don't be scared."

She called my name, how did she know...  
But I don't really care...  
Somehow I'm feeling so sleepy...  
And then I fell unconscious.

 **Karis' POV**

What happened!?  
I don't know what happened but he suddenly lose consciousness.  
He's already sleeping for a week, I wonder what happened to him.  
I try to measure his body temperature.

His body's so hot, looks like he got a fever.  
If I'm not mistaken humans used wet cloth to compress the temperature.  
Wait, I don't have any spare cloth...

No other choice...  
I put my hand on his forehead and I use my magic power to absorb his temperature so that it go lower and he can feel better.

Ugh...  
His temperature is too hot, I myself starts to feel unwell, but I'm not human, a normal fever like this posed no trouble to me at all, I can get well in a quick rest. First I need to heal him first...

After a while finally his temperature go back to normal.  
"Thank goodness..."  
I felt a little unwell, I guess I'll take a rest...  
I lay myself down and sleep beside him.

Get well soon, Elsword.  
Don't let me worried again...  
Then I lost my consciousness too.

 **Elsword's POV**

My body hurts.  
It feels like I've just recovered from a sickness.  
Oh that's right, I lose my consciousness.  
Looks like I just have a fever, since my head hurts a bit.

I look around and found Karis' sleeping beside me.  
Her face's red, her breathings also unstable.  
Did she help me from my sickness?  
How stupid...  
Why must you help your enemy?  
I can just take my sword and kill you right here.  
I can do it.

The moment I get my courage I summon my Cornwell.  
I stand on the bed and point Cornwell to her heart.  
With just one stab, all of my friend's death won't be in vain.  
I can avenge them all in just one attack.  
She killed my friend heartlessly I can kill her heartlessly too.

This is what you get for killing my friends!  
Stab.

...

Cornwell stabs the bed cover between her chest and arm.  
I... Why can't I do it...  
She killed my friends!  
She killed them in front of me!  
Yet... She still help me, she took care of my wound, she help me out of my sickness.  
Just what am I to her?  
What should I treat her?  
What should I do about my deceased friends?

...

I'll let her off for now.  
"But remember. I'm the only one who will kill you. Don't you dare to die by other people's hand, Karis. I will surely take my friend's revenge."  
I can slightly see a smile from her lips.  
I think it's just my feeling.

 **The Next Day**

Karis woke up as she stretched her body.  
"Urrghhh... I have a nice dream last night..."

"Good morning."  
"Good morning, cherry boy."

I twitched, I really don't like that nickname.  
She walked to my side and play with my long tail hair.

"You looked like a girl for growing your hair this long, well I think before was even longer, right?"  
"Yes it was (Sheath Knight), since it's too long I cut it a bit and left only this much."  
"But it's fine, if you cut it even shorter you will really turns into a cherry boy."  
"... Stop that nickname."  
"But you're still a virgin, right?"  
"What, you're telling me you're already experienced?"  
"B-But of course! I'm not like a certain virgin."

"Hihihi."

How dare she giggles toward my pride.  
What's wrong with being virgin!  
Romance is useless if you don't have power!  
You need power to protect your important person!  
But I fail to protect my friends after all...

I'll just give up and let her call me cherry boy.  
Only for now!  
One day I will be so strong that she can't call me like that anymore.  
And I will kill her with my own hands.

 **Karis' POV**

Elsword's pissed off when I call him cherry boy, it's so fun teasing him.  
Somehow he can accept me. No, I'm sure he will kill me when the time come.  
After all I'm the one who kill his friends. If that so, I will wait for that day, Elsword.  
You're the only one who can kill me.

Make sure to be strong until that time come, and when the time come...  
By your own sword. Kill me.

That would be my sincerest wish.  
I never wish for anything before, so only this.  
Let Elsword be the one to take my life.  
If it's him, I would be grateful.

"Cherry boy."  
"What?"

He looked at me confused.  
looks like he think I'm going to say something however what I'm going to say is something that even he should know it already.

"Be strong. When the time come, kill me with your own two hands."  
"... I will."

I can see strong determination from his eyes.  
He's the one who's borned only to kill me.  
We're each other's Nemesis.  
I'm borned to kill him.  
He's borned to kill me.  
We will never get together.

I'm sure of it.  
Because, that's what the prophecy said.  
'A hero would draw his sword to destroy the demon who's trying to conquer the world.'  
I think I've heard the next line but I can't remember it.  
For now all I know is that he's going to kill me sooner or later.

May the time decides what will happen to me.  
I trust you, Elsword.  
Please stay alive, don't die before me.  
Promise me.  
I looked at his eyes.

As if knowing what I mean, he nodded.  
That's it, that's the Elsword I know.  
He who always move forward.

 **-** _ **Kingdom-**_

The King's walking around his castle, there he met with one of the 'Void'.  
"Is the preparation ready yet, Harza?"

Harza, the 'Void' Ara (Yama Raja) nodded her head.  
"The preparation is ready, we're ready to launch anytime, your Highness."

The King smiled.  
"That's more like it, Harza. You're doing a great job."  
The king patted her head.  
She seemed to like it too.

"Thank you your highness, so shall I go?"  
"You can go, but are you sure you're fine by yourself?"  
"I'm not as weak as Ara. I don't hesitate to kill."  
"Good, go and bring Karis' head for me."  
"Understood."

Like that, Harza leapt and disappeared into the darkness.  
The King looked at the night sky.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Looks like a storm is going to approach in a short time."

 **Chapter 1 End**

 _Alright! Looks like I managed to finish the  
first chapter in time. The second chapter should be  
tomorrow so wait patiently, okay?_

 _Elsword: This is getting fun.  
Karis: I'm going to kill them all._

 _Somehow I think 'Void' will meet a bitter end by those two.  
Anyway see you again!  
Please Review and Critic!  
Thanks for MaouSama00 for reviewing! :D  
I'm going to work harder on this story!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Good day everyone, did you enjoy my story?  
I'm happy if you did so!  
Since this pairing is quite rare I'm not expecting  
many views but at least you like it.  
Elsword: In the first place this pairing is already strange.  
Karis: Strange or not, just do our best.  
Let the fairy tale begin._

 **Chapter 2**

Elsword and Karis are living together because Elsword have nowhere to return, he's feeling too guilty to even return to the kingdom only to report that they failed and his whole team are annihilated in a blink of an eye. Now they're going to set off because they ran out of food and need to find new place to stay where they can get food easily.

"Cherry boy, what are you doing? We're going to set off soon."  
"Wait a while. I will make a proper grave for my friends."  
"... Okay, make it fast."

Elsword's building ten graves.  
Aisha, Rena, Raven, Chung, Eve, Add, Ara, Elesis, Lu, and Ciel.  
He's feeling too guilty to let them be like that, so he decided to build graves for them.

"No matter you build a grave or not it's useless, souls don't care about what happened in real life after all."  
"You won't understand, the hardships we've gone through together. Bonds between us are strong, I can feel them smiling at me now."  
"... Ridiculous."

Karis pouted.  
She's not being angry or something.  
She did tried to understand Elsword's feeling.  
However, is she permitted to do so?  
After the slaughter she did?  
Is she even have a place to remain?  
Will Elsword allow her to do so?  
She will not know.  
Hence, she decided to go with the flow.

"Rest in peace, my dear friends and sister. I will continue to fight on, your spirits will remain in my heart forever. I'm not going to ally with the evil no matter what, so you guys don't have to worry about me, now if you'll excuse me."  
He bowed to those graves with his friends' names carved on it.

"Ready to go?"  
"Let's go."

They start their journey, a journey to be stronger and to claim revenge.

 **Elsword's POV**

We've been walking for 10 hours, but I didn't see anything except forest.  
I wonder where are we going to.

"Hey, Karis."

I can see her shoulder twitched.

Don't tell me...

"Are we... Lost?"

Her cold sweat flow down.  
And she awkwardly look at me.

"I-I'm sorry, hehehe."  
"DON'T 'HEHEHE' ME! WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW!?"

For the love of El, I'm starting to get worried about the future, what are we going to eat?  
Where can we sleep?  
I worried about many things.

"D-Don't worry! I can stay alive without food for 1 week!"  
"STOP THAT NONSENSE! IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! I CAN'T STAND NOT EATING FOR 10 HOURS NOT TO MENTION 1 DAY!"

She's beginning to panic.  
She looks around and finally a spark flash in her eyes.

"Oh! Look! A way out!"  
"Really!?"

Finally I can breathe in relief.  
We hurriedly get out of the place and we arrived in an unknown village.  
Wait- I think I've seen this village before...

It's Kayak's village.  
The lizard shaman who once brainwashed Berauk.  
Its village now was abandoned, however I and Karis still can stay here to find somewhere to rest, let's see if they got food supply here.

"Let's see if they got foods or not."  
"Y-Yeah."

Unused to survive in wild, Karis awkwardly look around for food.  
Normally her servants will always serve her with foods, but due to our hardwork, we from El Search Party managed to wipe all their servants, too bad we failed to kill her.

The day's already dark, it would not be preferable to stay outside, but we need to secure food first, or else I might die of hunger. Karis' not having trouble with food since her body constitution's not the same as human, how I'm jealous with her, humans can do nothing without food!

*Growl*  
See? My stomach's already rumbling.

*Growl*  
Hm? Wait, that isn't my stomach's sound now that I hear it clearly.

*Growl*  
This sound sounds familiar...

*ROAR*  
From behind!  
I quickly jumped to the other side to avoid its attack.  
As I thought, a Lizardman.  
Lizardmen normally wouldn't attack others like this, but when it's dark outside, they turned into something different, it looks like they've gone berserk.

"So, there's still a remaining here, huh?"  
I tried to pull out my sword, however.  
"Huh?"  
My sword's not at the place where it should be.  
Karis haven't return my sword!

Stab.  
Woah! That's dangerous!  
This Lizardman realised that I don't have any weapon and so he dare to attack.  
"But it's too bad for you."  
I open my palm and summon up Cornwells to both of my hands.  
I can fight even without my sword as long as I got the courage to do so!

I rushed to the Lizardman and do a quick stab.  
"Sword Blasting, Spread."  
Following my stab, Cornwells are summoned behind me to stab the Lizardman furiously and explodes like a bloom of flower, this is the upgraded version of my Sword Blasting.  
The Lizardman stands no chance against the current me.  
If I remember about the past, Aisha used to be bullied by these Lizardmen, I chuckled.

Hm?  
I can see something shining from that box over there.  
I opened the box and-  
"OOOOHHHHHH!"  
A huge amount of foods, fruits, and water!  
To think that Lizardmen would also stocks their food supply like this I'm really grateful!  
I took the box with me and return to Karis.  
Even though she's my enemy I can't just leave a girl alone.

"Hey, Karis. Where are you?"  
"Cherry boy!"  
"... What are you doing?"  
"Resting."

My reaction is just right, Because She's laying on the ground while looking at the stars.  
I thought she will go to find food, too.  
But I guess it's too much to ask a noble demon to find food in wild.  
So I'll just let it go now.  
It's not because she's a pretty girl, okay?

"I found quite an amount of food, here."  
I put the box I found on the ground, her eyes are sparkling like a child.  
I thought she's not hungry?  
Looks like what she meant is she still can feel hunger but she still able to stay fit for 1 week even when she's so hungry.

And so we end up eating together, we need to save these foods so that we can survive, we can't afford to eat all of these in one day. That's the rule of surviving in wild, eat as little as possible and as efficient as possible.

"Thanks for the food, Cherry boy."  
"You're welcome."  
I'm sad to approve of this, but I'm already used to her calling me 'Cherry boy'.  
But I still swear that one day she will die by my hands.  
I can't get too close with her.

"I'm going to sleep now, you go find your own room, we got so many cottages in this village after all, see you tomorrow."  
I stood up and went to one of the cottage.  
She stood up too and look around as if searching for a good cottage to stay.  
Well, I don't really care though.

 **Midnight 1AM**

I look at the cottage's ceiling.  
Somehow I remember this feeling, when the three of us, me, Aisha and Rena are just being assigned as El Search Party. We used to quarrel for space in the cottage, well... Only me and Aisha, though. Rena's someone we can't disturb no matter what. She's so scary when she's angry, so we tried to avoid her.

Aisha's always trying to pick a fight with me whenever she have the chance, it somehow pissed me off, but now that she's gone I'm starting to feel lonely. She's the closest person to me in El Search Party. I really regretted that I can't protect her. If only we're still alive and we managed to kill Karis, what will our future be? Will we end up together? Will we get married? Will we make a good family?

Crap.  
No good... I'm going to cry if I keep on this lingering feelings.  
But, it's true.  
I think I adored Aisha, not as friend but as a girl.  
However, now that she's dead I can no longer see her.  
This feeling of mine will never reach its destination.

Aisha...  
I remembered her smile.  
Her angry face.  
Her crying face.  
And... Her dying face.

I can feel my tears flowing down slowly.  
"Aisha..."  
I'm sorry, I'm too weak.  
I failed to protect you.  
I don't have a face to meet you anymore.  
I'm a useless man, so... Please forgive me...

Suddenly, the night's silence broke.

Explosion.  
"! What is that!?"  
I hastily stood from my bed and got out of my cottage.

 **Karis' POV**

 **Midnight 1AM**

I can't sleep.  
Normally I can sleep whenever I want, but why I'm unable to sleep?  
This is strange, it's not like I'm having Insomnia which only happens to humans.  
Well...  
I'll just try to close my eyes and wait until I fell asleep then.

"... Who's there."  
I turn hostile toward an uninvited guest outside of my cottage.  
Female?  
I can sense her scent.  
It's not a male's scent.

She slowly entered my cottage.

Impossible.  
"You... How..."

She should be Ara Haan, the one killed by Elsword due to my skill.  
But she's now standing before me, with a different aura.  
The last time I see her, she has a holy aura. But now, it's just dark. All dark.

"Good evening, Karis the Succubus Queen."  
"You..."  
"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself, hohoho."

Her eyes shone with dark purple color.

"My name is Harza, be grateful to know my name before your demise."  
Sensing danger from her I create an explosion in this room.

Explosion.

 **Elsword's POV**

What's going on!?  
The cottages are on fire.  
There's a fight now!  
I hurriedly rushed to the scene.

There I saw Karis and...  
"A-Ara...?"  
I can't believe my eyes, she's Ara.  
One of my dear friends whom I killed by my hands.

"A-Ara! Ara! Is that you!?"  
Ara(?) look at me, her eyes are hostile.  
Not like the gentle Ara I knew.

She slowly opens her lips.  
"... Elsword? You're alive?"  
"Yes! Is that really you, Ara?!"  
She stays silent.  
Then she raise her spear.  
"King's words, El Search Party was annihilated, you're just a fake."  
She released a spiritual energy towards me.  
Ara... Why?

"Stop daydreaming, Cherry boy!"  
Karis blocked the attack with her bare hand.  
She's strong as expected.

"Karis, she..."  
"I know, even I was surprised, but that isn't Ara. Her name is... 'Harza'. The dark version of Ara."  
"Harza..."  
She's not Ara...  
What am I dreaming about?  
Ara's clearly dead, in front of me.  
How naive of me to dream of Ara still being alive.  
But...

"Cherry boy!?"  
I fell on my knees.  
Even though I know she's not Ara...  
I can't fight her.  
I can't fight someone who looked just like my friend!

"Tsk...!"  
Karis leapt forward to charge Harza.  
She pull out her knife.

"I've researched your capabilities, Karis. 'Soul Fangs'!"  
Harza spoke fearlessly.  
She get her spear ready and shot out spiritual wolf fangs toward Karis.

"!?"  
Surprised by sudden attack she evades those spirit fangs.  
Getting hit by 1 means nothing to her, however if she get hit continuosly things will surely get ugly for sure, so she chose to evade it.

"Look where's your enemy, hohoho."  
What an emotionless laugh.  
She do a wide sweep attack with her spear.  
That attack hits Karis' side.  
"Kyaaah!"

Karis' falling.  
I-I need to do something, but my body's frozen, I can't move!

"Looks like you realise it now, Fake Elsword. You're being binded by my 'Spirit Bind'. Now sit obediently like a child and watch your master being slaughtered."  
She smiled maliciously as black mist covers her body and leapt toward Karis.  
She's... Not Ara!  
Ara will never use words like 'Slaughter'!

Move... Move...!

"Kuuh... 'Blood Rain'!"  
Karis wounded herself and do the same trick she did to sis.  
'Body Substitute' can't be used to an enemy whose not able to be seen due to being covered by black mist. Facing those countless needles Harza creates a spiritual shield of darkness from the mist. Those needles are being absorbed into the void.  
What's with that skills!  
It's just like Harza's sole existence is only to kill Karis!  
Her fighting abilities are just too perfect to fight Karis, at this point...  
Karis will-!

"You're FINISHED!"  
Shouting that Harza disappeared from my sight, and-

Explosion.

Just when they fell to ground an explosion happened.  
What happened?  
What happened to Karis?  
The smoke's too thick.  
I can't see anything.

Step. Step.

I can hear footsteps.  
Whose is that?  
Karis? Or ...

Harza, appeared from the mist with Karis' abdomen being stabbed by her spear.  
She smiles fearlessly.  
"Looks like only me alone is equal- No, surpass the power of 'El Search Party', huh? Hohoho."  
Fear.  
What I can feel now is fear.  
Karis, an enemy who we can't even kill with eleven people, was defeated by a single girl.  
She's not human...!

She threw Karis' body to me and released my bind.  
I hurriedly hugged Karis and see if she's still alive.  
Thank goodness, she's still breathing.

"Weak, she's too weak. I wasted my time coming to this place. If your power level is only like that, you won't be able to defeat us, 'Void'."

"... 'Void'?"

"Looks like you don't know, Fake Elsword. Let me tell you, the Kingdom where you used to serve and protect claimed that El Search Party was annihilated. Hence, we from 'Void', replace your position to protect the Kingdom. You guys are NO LONGER NEEDED."

She puts a harsh statement in the last part.  
We're... No longer needed?

Are you kidding?  
We've protected you guys for 3 years!  
Is this how you will repay us?!  
You guys are not even trying to find us!?

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

"I'm not screwing around, I'm just stating the 'Fact'. I'm going, you guys are not worth my time."  
She turned her body as her long black hair flutters.

"I..."

"Hm?"  
She didn't turn back but she's listening.

"I will surely make you pay for this, just you WAIT!"

"Hohoho, I'm waiting, come anytime. Weaklings."  
She laughed emotionlessly and went back.

...  
Harza, 'Void'...  
Just what's happening to the Kingdom...?

For now I should take care of Karis' wound...  
Hmm?  
Her wound are healing.  
I see... She's not a human, a wound can heal as long she have a rest.  
She slowly opens her eyes.

"Kuuh... Damn that girl..."  
Her head seemed to be hurt.  
I lay her down on my arms.

"Don't move, you should take a rest. You're injured."  
"This level of injury means nothing... I can't accept this humilliation..."

What a stubborn noble pride.  
I poke her forehead.

"Ouch!"  
"Going into a fight unprepared means 'Death'. Even thought I'm your enemy I won't let you be killed by anyone other than me."  
"... I understand."

Slightly blushing she rest her head to my chest.  
E-Even thought she's my enemy...  
She's still a girl!  
Not to mention she's pretty!  
H-How can I get excited of this scene.  
Calm down Elsword, Calm down.

Now that I think about it, why did Harza didn't finish us?  
She purposedly avoid vital points.  
Is she just demonstrating her power?  
Or...

For now I'll let this slide, not like they will come again in the near time.  
I let Karis sleep in my arms as I fell asleep too due to her warmth.  
This kind of thing...  
Is cheating isn't it?

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

"Your Highness, I've returned."  
"Welcome back, Harza. So, what's the result?"  
"I'm really sorry your Highness, they managed to run away through a secret passage."  
"-They?"  
"Yes, aside from Karis, there's one more person with her, I can't be sure but he looked just like 'Elsword the Infinite Blades' from El Search Party."  
"... This is clearly a problem. If it's only Karis you should be able to handle her alone."  
"Yes, but this Fake Elsword's giving me quite a hard time."  
"I understand, let's re-assemble the 'Void'. We will have a meeting tomorrow morning, for now please have a good rest, Harza. Thanks for your hardwork."  
"Thank you, your Highness."

The King patted her head.  
Harza seemed to enjoy it, but...  
He suddenly gripped her head rudely and spoke in a mean tone;  
"But, if I found out that you're the one who let them go, don't think I will be nice to you, Harza."  
"I-I understand."

Like that, the King let her go.  
She returned to her room and lay down on her bed.  
"... Elsword."  
She remembered about her past.

Her beautiful past, however that's just a sweet dream for her now.  
She needs to fight, to keep the secret of the Kingdom.  
And to protect the Young King, Alexandrite.

 **Chapter 2 End**

 _Chapter 2 is finally done!  
Woah, I feel like I'm actually writing  
an original novel, however  
I don't have any rights for Elsword.  
That's the bad news :P  
Elsword: This story is nuts.  
Karis: It's getting more mysterious.  
Yeah, that's the point after all.  
The more mysterious the more fun it will be.  
Regarding the question about why Elsword's  
able to accept things the way they're  
will be explained in the future chapter,  
who knows what chapter is it~ :P_

 _Okay see you again guys!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3!  
I think I'm updating too fast?  
Well, since it's an update I think it's fine?  
Elsword: Give me a break...  
Karis: Just make sure you're not forcing yourself.  
Don't worry, I will take care of my health.  
Now, let the fairy tale begin._

 **Chapter 3**

 **Elsword's POV**

It's been 2 days since Harza's attack.  
"Cherry boy, are we having enough foods?"  
"Let me see, hmm... I think we can only live here for 4 more days. The food's running out."  
"Muu... I want to live here longer, it's so peaceful here."  
"That's way too naive, did you remember we're being assaulted by Harza not long ago?"  
She pouted, but she's so cute...  
No! I can't keep this way of thinking!  
I must remember she's an enemy!

Suddenly she hugged my neck from behind.  
Wait-  
Her chest! They're touching my back!  
"H-Hey!"  
"You're working so hard, just rest a bit."  
"I-I got it, so let me go!"  
"Okay..."  
Don't looked so disheartened, you made me feel guilty.  
After I regain my spirit I go outside to get fresh air.  
This morning's also so peaceful.  
I'm afraid Harza might come again to attack so I must be aware of the outside.  
however...  
"... When will you return my trusty sword, Karis?"  
"Until... Muu... I don't know. I will return it when I feel like it."  
"WHAT!?"

Oh my El, looks like this succubuss is more troublesome than I thought.  
She's having her way with me when I can't do anything, damn...

I must have my friends' revenge faster.  
I need to avenge them so that I can feel at ease...  
I still keep hearing vengeful voices of my friends.  
I might get insane if it gets for too long.

Now that I think about it, what if this vengeful voices are only my imagination due to my guilt toward my deceased friends?  
If that's really the case it would be great, however I don't think that's the case?  
Well, I will know the answer one day, I'm sure of it.

"Cherry boy, you're going?"  
"Yes, I need to find more food if you want to stay here after all."  
"I thought you will leave me alone and go by yourself."  
"That's my plan, but my sword's with you, it would be ugly if I failed to summon my sword when the time comes."  
"Fufufu, wise choice."  
She mocked me, uhh...

"... Wait!"  
I halted my step.  
"What is it, Cherry boy?"  
She also walk behind me trying to look around and find what's wrong.  
"Shh... Calm down, I think I heard something."  
I tried to concentrate.  
Yes, there's a voice.  
Someone's moving.  
And they're not alone.

I pulled Karis' hand and hide in the bush.  
"Kyaaa!? What are you doing!?"  
"Just shut up if you want to stay alive, they're back."  
Harza is back, and she's not alone.  
I look around and I saw Harza checking the cottage one by one.  
It seems like she's talking with someone behind her.  
... Huh?  
Wait-  
Behind her is...  
I think I know who's that, but her hood's covering her face.

 **Harza's POV**

They're not here.  
It looks like they're already gone.  
"It looks like they've ran away long time ago."  
I talk to Vara.  
"I see, that's too bad then."  
She's wearing revealing clothes even though her body curves aren't so appealing, good thing that she wears a hood and cloak.  
I can feel her gaze, quite a hostility she showed to me.  
"What, you want to complain about my appearance?"  
"No, I'm just thinking about something."  
"You're quite rude aren't you, Harza..."  
She sighed.

"... Someone's here?"  
"Really? I thought there's only you and me here."  
Vara's instict is sharp.  
So if she said so that might be true.  
But, suddenly...  
*Rumble*  
"... Earthquake?"  
"It looks like this place is not safe."  
Vara suggests that we move to other place.  
So we jumped together to top of a cliff.

"Are you sure you feel someone's existence? I didn't feel anything."  
"I'm pretty sure, and it's not only someone, there are two people, also, they're hiding somewhere, after this earthquake we need to search again, who knows it's Karis and the fake Elsword you said back then."  
I was surprised.  
Her instict is never bad since that day.  
I'm starting to wonder if something might be fun if she met Karis.

Elsword...  
I hope he's okay.  
"The earthquake stopped, let's go. They're still there."  
I followed her go down again.

 **Karis' POV**

"Cherry boy?"  
I waved my hand in front of his face, but his eyes are focused on a certain person with hoodie.  
"Who's that? You know him?"  
Again, I'm being ignored, his view was fixed only to that person.  
Just who's that?

*Rumble*

"! Earthquake-!"  
I steady my footing so that I won't fall down, but Cherry boy is shaken.  
His footing isn't stable.  
"Watch out!"  
I caught his falling body and scold him.  
"Hey, what's up with you!?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm just lost in my thought..."  
"Muu... To think you will keep on ignoring me."  
"I-I'm sorry."  
He looked away.  
Somehow I find it cute.

"There you are."

I looked behind, there stood Harza.  
The one I fought before.  
Also... A person whose face is covered by his hood.  
"Answer me, are you by any chance, Karis the Succubuss Queen?"  
Judging from the voice, it looks like it's female.  
Her tone's stern and demanding.  
She doesn't leave a place for negotiating.

"Yes I am. So what? You should've knew about this from Harza over there."  
I retort back.  
How can I stay quiet, it's my pride that's being put in as a bet.  
"I see. So you're Karis."  
I can her eyes slightly.  
Her eyes shone brightly, purple colored.  
Is this...  
"Pardon my rudeness, let me introduce myself."  
The girl signaled Harza to stay behind.  
Looks like she also knew that I'm at an advantage when the enemies are grouping up.

"Second in command of 'Void', Vara. Make sure to remember my name well even when you die. Now, let's begin."  
Vara held her staff high and creates a huge magic circle below us.  
Suddenly a force field is created to seal my escape.  
"Karis!"  
"Cherry boy!"  
Elsword's outside, I tried to hit the wall but it's useless.  
"Don't try to break the wall, because it's impossible. We will fight inside."  
She summons several magic circle around her.  
I found out that running away is not an option, so I get my knife ready.  
I shouldn't use 'that' before that time arrived, so I'll make sure to survive with this knife.

 **Elsword's POV**

Karis' trapped inside, If that person's someone whose skills are designed to defeat Karis like Harza again it would be ugly.

"Elsword, I don't think you should space out like that."  
A bone-chilling voice, it's Harza.  
She's already behind me.  
"... Harza, tell me."  
"What?"  
"So, are you guys are coming to kill us?"  
"That's the plan, however we planned to take you with us alive."  
They only 'planned', so even though I'm dead they're still will be fine with it.  
Hence, I can't let Karis alone, I can't let anyone kill her, because I'm the only one who can kill her. Finally, I'm able to regain my spirit again.  
The one who's standing in front of me isn't Ara.  
I can't possibly let them take me so that they will have their way.  
I need to continue on living and find out the truth, so that their sacrifices are not in vain.  
"Comes forth, 'Cornwell'!"  
Two Cornwells are summoned to both of my palm.  
I'm the 'Infinity Blades Elsword'.  
How can I let myself lose to a memory?  
Just remembering what just happened not long ago when I'm trembling in fear I felt like I want to puke. I focus my sight at Harza.

"I love that look of your eyes, so you're really Elsword the Infinity Blades. Let's play."  
She summoned her spear and enters her fighting stance.

I leapt forward and performs a wide swipe slash.

She blocked the attack, of course.  
However, I still got my second attack!

Clash!

She still managed to blocked it.  
Well, that's as expected of a great fighter.  
"Not a bad stance you got there, Harza."  
"You're not so bad yourself, Elsword."  
We smiled at each other.  
Seeking for a more intense battle.

 **Karis' POV**

This girl-  
She's a wizard, so I don't have to worry about her physical attack, however her magic attacks are fearsome. I've done enough observation of her magic.  
Her element is darkness.  
She specialized in gravity magic.  
She can't move when she's casting her spell.  
To evade an attack she will turn her body into a dark mist.  
Which means it's almost impossible to hurt her even though she's so close.

What's more unbelievable is-  
Her hood remains covering her face even though we've engaged in a clash many times.  
Normally when we clash hood will be shaken and will reveal someone's face.  
But her hood's so firm.  
Means that no attacks that've give enough force to shake her hood yet.

"Kuuhh..."  
I gritted my teeth.  
No wonder she's second in command, she's strong.  
I will never able to defeat her.  
But she also can't defeat me.  
We're about the same level.  
The reason why Harza's able to defeat me is because I'm caught off guard and being unable to observe her pole of attacks.  
Once I'm able to observe I can immediately found the weakness.  
But this girl is different.  
It's just like she denied the 'weakness' herself.

"... 'Gravity Ball'."  
She summoned a huge compressed gravitation ball.  
Being hit by that means death.  
It would be the best to avoid it since it pulls anything into it, just like a gravity force.  
I've been attacked by that attack many times but I still managed to get away.  
I will be okay.

*Swing*.

It's coming.  
Even though it's slow, it didn't give you enough space to run.  
Wrong movement means being pulled by the gravity.  
However, my eyes are not normal eyes.  
I can see how wide is the area of the gravity force, so I managed to avoid it.

"You're good."  
Vara complimented me.

"You too, I can't even hurt you."  
I compliment her from my deepest heart.  
She's truly is strong.

"Thanks for your compliment. But It's almost time, so this is my last attack. If you survived this one I will let you off now."  
She smiled.

Somehow I get a feeling something huge is going to come.  
I get myself ready.

"This is my strongest attack, I can't use this when my friends are around because they will be affected too, but in this space only you that will be affected, endure this for 10 seconds and I'll admit my it's my lose."  
She held her staff high.  
What kind of gravity magic will she use?

 **Elsword's POV**

"Eat this, 'Swords Assault'!"  
An upgraded version of my 'Sword Fall', instead of falling the swords are chasing its target to be stabbed.

"Soul Absorption!"  
Harza creates a small black hole which looked like Ara's 'Energy Absorption', the difference is it absorps attacks.

We've clashed many times, she managed to block all of my attacks.  
Her fighting style is different than Ara's.

She's strong, no wonder Karis got a hard time facing her, but if it's only like this I'm sure, Karis will win if she's serious!  
If Karis can win, then I can, too!

"Harza! Prepare yourself!"  
"Ha! I'm always ready! Come anytime, Elsword!"

I rushed forward in a blink of an eye and gives her a slash.  
Suddenly from the slash appears a force field like Black hole.

"W-What!?"  
Being caught off guard, Harza's weapon fell to the ground as she's being lifted up from the ground.

This is the upgraded version of my 'Final Strike'.  
An attack which draws enemy off guard and give them a honorable death.  
This version pulls the enemy off ground, rendering them immobile.  
And, their powers are being absorbed to increase my power in this one last slash only.

"FINAL JUDGEMENT!"  
With the combined power of Harza and mine, there's no way Harza can withstand Cornwell's Final attack, this is my win!

Explosion.

The fog's too thick.  
I can't see anything.  
What happened to Harza?

I walk around to see if I can see something.  
There's blood.  
It should be Harza's.  
I walk further and there she is.  
She's incapacitated.  
Unable to move due to a huge injury.  
What's amazing is she's still alive.  
Normally anyone would've been destroyed to pieces.  
Looks like before I hit her she managed to create a protection shield, but still.  
My attack is not something that can be blocked so easily.

"You're still alive?"  
I asked to confirm things.

"*cough* you're really strong, Elsword."  
She smiled.

"Good, I thought you're dead for sure. I'm too tired to continue fighting."  
It's the truth, I'm being bitten by her soul fangs, stabbed by her soul spear, and so many more, luckily I managed to avoid being injured at my vital points.

"You're so mean... Despite using all of your power and mine you still avoid my vital point. Are you that interested with my injured look?"  
She's right, when I use my 'Final Judgement' I purposedly avoid her vital point.  
That's because...

"You did the same to Karis, didn't you? This is the payback."  
I must thank her for not killing Karis.  
If she killed her, I don't know how should I continue my life anymore.  
Karis' the only escape route I have for now.

"Fufufu, you're... *cough* Not in love with her aren't you?"  
Wha-What is she talking about!?

"Of course not! It's just... I owe her my life."  
I look at the force field.  
I'm sure she will be fine.

"I don't know for sure, but... Vara's planning to use her strongest attack, that can even kill our commander."

I can't let that slide.  
"What?"

She smiled weakly as she tried to sit.  
"Vara's becoming second in command because she can't use that spell when we're having sparring to see who's the strongest. Because killing friend's a taboo."

"I don't understand what do you mean."

"Did you notice... *cough* that force field's getting even darker?"  
Now that she said it, it's even darker than the first time it's created.

"The whole force field, is a gravity zone."

"What!?"  
Don't tell me, the strongest attack that Harza mean...

"You're right, 'End of Creation'. The spell created to return every living things to nothingness. The gravity force will pull Karis' body to every direction and slowly power ups. And when it reached its limit... It exploded."

 **Karis' POV**

"End of Creation...!"  
Vara chant the spell's name.  
Is it another gravity spell?

...!?  
M-My body...!?

Slowly my body's being lifted by gravity, my limbs are spreaded like a butterfly.  
What's this-?!

"End of Creation, every creation got to have an end, this spell is created to end every creation's life. The gravity force will pull every part of your body slowly and gets stronger everytime passed, can you endure 10 seconds?"

What!?  
That sounded just like a forbidden spell!  
Humans can't use spells like this!  
That only mean...

"It's just like what you think. I'm not a normal human. Let's start the countdown, 10..."

"Gu.. Uhhh..."  
My limbs hurts.  
It's like 4 people is playing tug of war with my body.

"9..."

The force of gravity gets stronger...!  
"Gaaahhh...!"

"8..."

It hurts!  
My arms feel like they're going to tore apart!

"7..."

"Guuuuaaaaaahhhh!"  
Impossible! It's impossible to endure this for 10 seconds!

"6..."

My legs! They're going to tore apart! Stop!  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"KARIS!"  
I can hear Elsword's voice out there.  
He's hitting the force field.

"El... Sword..."  
My voice is so weak that he will not be able to hear it.

"It's useless. This force field is unbreakable. 5."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHKKK!"  
My vein's tored apart. I can feel an immense pain in my body.

"4."

I don't have any more strength to scream.  
My Nails are broken.  
My whole body's being spread apart from inside out.

"3."

Blood starts to spray from my nails.  
My senses are no longer working.

"2."

I can feel my organs are being teared apart.  
Ah, am I going to die like this?  
I'm going to leave this world so soon?

"1."

My lungs are torn, I can no longer breathe properly.  
I'm going to die like this.  
It's so annoying.

My vision is black.  
Finally I'm going to be liberated from this immense pain.

"DON'T GIVE UP, KARIS! YOU PROMISED ME THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KILL YOU DIDN'T YOU!? STAY TRUE TO YOUR WORDS!"

Els... Word...  
Why...  
in the verge of death...

"Zero."

That's right...  
Only Elsword that's allowed to kill me.  
How can I...  
Let someone...  
KILL ME LIKE THIS?!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
I screamed out my last strength and repels the gravity force.

"...!?"  
Vara's surprised that I still have enough strength to scream and fight back.  
Her force field's broken to pieces.

I fell on the ground.  
My wound's too severe.  
I will need to have a long rest to recover.

"Karis!"  
Elsword ran toward me and hugged me.  
He looked so worried, silly... Don't you remember I'm not a human?  
I can recover if it's only physical wound...

"You... Survived..."  
Looking totally surprised, Vara's trembling.

"Looks like they're more tenacious than we think, Vara... *cough*"  
Harza walk towards Vara.

"... I'm true to my words. Karis the Succubuss Queen."

I weakly look at Vara.  
My lungs are damaged, I have a hard time just to breathe.

"You win. I admit this is my defeat."  
She knelt down in front of me.

"You... You said that your name's Vara, right?"  
Elsword asked her.

"Yes. To respect your win, it's only a matter of course if I show you my true face."  
She revealed her true face.  
Purple twintail.  
Cute but fierce looking face.  
Purple glowing eyes.  
High revealing clothes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vara. The second in command of 'Void'."

Power of second in command... Surely is strong.  
But what surprised me the most is Elsword's face.

"Ai... Sha...?"

 **Chapter 3 End**

 _Chapter 3 is here and done!  
Wooah I'm really bad in making fight scene!  
Elsword: You need to learn more.  
Karis: You're doing fine, keep trying.  
Thanks for not mocking me...  
Anyway, Thanks for reading!  
Reviews and critics are very welcomed!  
See you again my beloved readers!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Well, since I have a little time I'll just  
use it to write the continuation of my  
story, here we go, chapter 4!  
Elsword: You're going to be late at work!  
Karis: I bet your manager will scold you.  
No worries! I've already managed my schedule  
so I won't be late, Now...  
Let the fairy tale begin._

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

The King watched the whole scene of Harza and Vara's fight through a crystal orb that projected a vision from far away.  
"It looks like even Vara and Harza are not enough to bring both of them down."  
"... Is that so."  
"Your highness, what's our next plan?"  
"-Do you still need to ask?"  
The strong looking man was stunned in fear from the King's stern words.  
"Y-You don't mean..."

The King face toward the man and declared...  
"Kill all of them, including Harza and Vara, how you 'Void' do it depending on your own decision."  
A 'death sentence' for 2 people that has been treated as traitors.

 **Elsword's POV**

"Aisha... You're Aisha, right?"  
I can no longer differentiate between the fake and real Aisha.  
All I can see is...  
Aisha's standing in front of me.  
Breathing.

"... I may looked like Aisha from 'El Search Party', however I'm Vara, the member of 'Void'."  
I no longer cared it's 'Void' or 'El Search Party'.  
Aisha's standing before me!  
She's alive!  
My eyes are blurry.  
I...

"Wake up, Elsword."  
Harza harshly declared.

"... Harza."  
I look at her with sharp look.  
I don't care you looked like Ara or not, but I can't forgive you to disturb my reuniting with Aisha.

"No matter how hard you try to deny the fact, the one who's standing here is Vara."  
She glare at me with an even sharper look than me.

"No, she's Aisha... I can feel her..."  
"Stop dreaming, Aisha's already dead when Chung blasted her to nothing-"  
"STOP! DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT SCENE!"

I held my head tightly as I shook my head.  
The memories...  
They're back!

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!"  
"... You need to accept the truth, the more you run from the truth the more pains you will get."  
Harza walks toward me in pain.  
Her wounds are severe but she still managed to come here.

"S-Stay away!"  
I make a wide swing with my arm, preventing her from getting closer.  
Karis who's unconscious is lying beside me.

"Infinity Blades Elsword."

What's with her, calling me by my title?  
Is she mocking me?!

"Your friends are dead. But, you're still alive."  
"I KNOW! SO WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME!?"  
The memories of my friends' deaths are resurfacing.  
Their screams.  
Their bloods.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"  
I'm going to be insane.  
I thought I've forgot about it already!

"Even though they're dead, for what reason you're being the only one who's alive?"

"Why did Karis not kill you when she had the chances to do so?"  
"Karis..."  
"Did you ever think about it? Is revenge is the reason why you're alive?"  
"I've already knew it! Revenge is a matter of course!"  
"Then, why Karis killed everyone but only you that she left alive?"

What is she trying to say?  
She kept repeating the same words all over.  
I'm getting tired, just tell me what you really want to say!

"What do you mean."  
"What I mean is-"  
Harza look toward Vara.  
Vara nodded.

"-Karis might think of you as someone special, and she might be the one who's protecting you all these times."

Impossible.  
Such a thing will never happened.

"Hah, silly... If she's trying to protect me then for what reason she killed all of my friends?"  
"That you must ask Karis herself. After fighting with her, me and Vara came to an understanding with her, so we decided-"

What?  
Are you going to execute us here now?  
"That we will join you in your journey."

...  
Wait, I don't really follow the flow.  
Join us?  
"Wait, are you actually serious?"

Now it's Ai- No, Vara's turn to speak.  
"I failed to kill her, as a prideful mage I will stay true to my words, I admit my defeat to her, however... Since I'm sure the King's already seen everything me and Harza will never be accepted to go back to 'Void'. We're treated as traitor because we aren't able to kill you guys."  
"Exactly as Vara said. I've let Karis stay alive once, hence the King ordered me to kill Karis and you again now. Second failure isn't acceptable. So the King will surely treat me as a disposable trash if I fail again, and here I am, fail to kill you two again."

Wait wait wait!  
This development is too outrageous!  
"Wait, I'm very grateful that you will join us, but my sole reason to follow Karis is because she stole my sword and won't give it back and revenge, you still want to follow this kind of team?"

"It's not like we have a choice."  
"Yes, besides, four are better than two, right? I'm sure more 'Void's will coming from now on. It's better if we stay together if we want to stay alive."  
Vara and Harza calmly declared.  
It's not like I disagree with this development... It's just...

"Ughhh... I've heard all of it..."  
"Karis!"  
She's awake, thank goodness.  
Tell them, we're just enemies not a teammate!

"I would like you two to join us, we can't fight with only two people after all."  
Karis weakly smiled.  
...

I'm glad she's fine.  
But how can she just accept her enemies to be her allies!?

"Karis! You're not thinking this seriously!"  
"I did, from our fights we've came to a better understanding against each other. They're trustworthy people."  
Again with this came to an understanding from fights.  
Just what did they mean?  
Is that something that only non-human can feel!?

"Before, I need to know. Who exactly are you guys?"  
I pointed at Harza and Vara.  
Those two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"That I can't tell you."  
"Me too."  
"What!?"

Ridiculous! And they expect me to believe them like this!?

Suddenly Vara sighed at look at me in a sad look.  
"I must tell you the truth, even we don't know who's our parents and where we came from."  
"We just happened to be borned and being kept in a laboratory."

Laboratory?  
"What..."

"You can say... We're an experiment being. We're artificial being created by humans."  
"Roughly speaking, we're something like clones."

They must be joking.  
Cloning is a forbidden experiment.  
Even I who never study about genes know that duplicating genes is a very severe crime.

"Who create you guys?"  
"That we don't know. We're just happened to be here in this world about 1 week ago."  
"And then we're suddenly assigned a mission to kill you two."

...  
The Kingdom's hiding something.  
I knew it for sure now.  
This Kingdom's no longer the Kingdom I used to know.

How dare they replace our existence when we're gone like that without giving us a honorable burial-! I will get them for sure. They will pay for this.

"Harza, Vara, Karis."  
"What?"  
"... Yes?"  
"What's up, Cherry boy?"

"I've now gain another reason for my journey. It's to make sure the Kingdom pay for my friends' sacrifices! To do that I need your helps, please!"  
I bowed to them.  
This is my only wish.  
I will make sure my friends rest in peace.

Those three look at each other and...  
"Of course, 'Infinity Blades Elsword'."  
"I don't have any objection."  
"Isn't that our purpose to join force, Cherry boy?"

Looking at them I smiled.  
It looks like...  
Teaming up with enemies who've became friends.  
Are not so bad at all.  
I'm reminded of when the first time I bring Raven with us.  
He's so strong and hostile toward us.  
But when we managed to change his mind he's a very reliable ally and master.

...!  
No good, I almost forgot.  
Even though we're friends...  
Karis is the one who killed all of my friends heartlessly.  
She still have a huge sin to atone.  
And I will be the one to slay her.  
Not anyone.

Until that time I will wait.  
No matter how long it is.  
So, don't die on me Karis.

Noticing my gaze she smiled at me.

 **Midnight 11PM.**

Karis is sleeping, she's heavily injured so she needs to rest.  
However, I can't sleep, so I decided to go outside and do stargazing.  
This place is quite high since it's a hill, so we can look the stars closer than usual even though it's still too far to compare with stargazing from mountain.

"The stars are so beautiful..."

I lay down and close my eyes.  
The sound of crickets and frogs are so soothing.  
It helped me calm down.

Suddenly I can hear someone's footstep.  
Noticing someone's coming I look at the source.  
Vara's there.

"Ai-I mean Vara, what are you doing here?"  
"That should be my question, I saw you going out from your cottage."  
"Ah, you're right. I can't sleep, so I'm going out for a little stargazing."  
"I see."

She sit beside me.  
If I look closely she really resembles Aisha.

"Elsword, just who's this Aisha to you?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"She seemed like someone very special to you that you keep mistaking me from her."

I don't know if I should tell her or not.  
However, she's not Aisha.  
So I think it won't hurt to do so.

"She's a very special person to me indeed."  
"What kind of person is she?"

She seemed to be interested with it.

"She's a very loud girl, who kept screaming and yelling whenever you see her."  
"Sounds like a very troublesome personality."  
"However, she's really reliable when everyone needs her. She's kind toward others even though she may appear like she doesn't care what happened to you."

Vara kept on listening as I tell her the story from our first meeting, first fight, first job advancement, first time able to work as team, first time when I'm feeling she's a very special girl to me, and... The last time I saw her face.

"I really hope that I can protect her that time... If only I'm strong enough, no one should die."  
"... You've had it hard didn't you?"

Vara's looking at me.  
Her beautiful purple eyes are reflecting my face in it.  
It feels like she's staring deep into my heart.

"To lose someone precious, it must've been hard."  
"... (Not good...)"  
If this keeps on...

"You're a man, so you must endure all this feeling for yourself. I don't know why, but when you saw me for the first time, I can feel a stare of longing for someone in your eyes. You're really a poor man, Elsword."

"... *Nod*"  
I don't have anything to say anymore.  
She's talking to me heart to heart, if I look at her face I might start crying so I looked away.  
But...

"It's okay, Elsword. I maybe not your beloved Aisha, but if you need me to comfort you..."  
She pulled me to her chest and hugged me warm and tenderly, like a mother.

"I will be here for you. So, don't be sad anymore, okay?"  
I can no longer hold my tears.  
I cried in her chest.  
I really want to hug her.  
But my pride doesn't allowed me to do so.  
I missed Aisha so much.

"Aisha...!"  
"... Yes, I'm here."

For some reason I can hear Aisha's voice.  
But when I realize it, Vara and Aisha's voice are the same.  
She's trying to comfort me.

"As a clone I don't possess a certain feeling, nor I know how to feel. Unlike Harza, but I can feel how you feel... Be strong Elsword..."  
She patted my head.  
A very gentle pat.  
I don't know when but I fell asleep in her embrace.

"Good night, Elsword."  
Vara's smiling.  
Her very first 'true' smile.

 **Vara's POV**

Elsword fell asleep.  
He's just like a newborn child.

He will be very strong.

"Oh my, aren't you a cheeky one, Vara?"

I looked behind to see Harza's behind me.  
"You're stealing start, Karis won't be happy about this."  
She's smiling playfully.  
I can't help but retort.

"What's this stealing start means, I just happened to see him going out and I hear out his story."  
"Oh, but you're blushing you know?"  
"Wh-Why would I-"  
Harza showed me her mirror.

"Get that away!"  
"See? You're really blushing, look at how red your face is. So even the emotionless Vara can feel something like this when she's with a boy, huh? Fufufu~"  
"Stop that!"  
"Alrite' alrite'~"

She stop her joke.  
And then she get serious.

"I'm pretty sure they will be here tomorrow if we don't get away tomorrow."  
"You're right."  
I nodded and look at the Kingdom which located far away from here.

"This will be a hard fight, are you sure you're fine with it, Harza?"  
"Who do you think I am, Vara? We've been training as partner for quite a time."  
She smiled.

Well, that's just the Harza I knew.  
The problem now is Karis, will she be able to recover in time?  
If she's not able to recover in time we will be in trouble if the 'Void's coming in group.

Even I the second in command can't fight eight people at once.  
The commander will surely not coming, so I can rest assure if only those eight, however if he really did coming, things will surely get ugly.

"...!"  
This feeling...!

"Vara..."  
"I know, they're approaching."

To think they will be here in such a short time, the King sure is angry.  
This is bad, Elsword's sleeping, he's already fighting quite hard so he need to rest.  
Karis' injured, Harza's unable to fight too.

"Vara... Let me help!"  
"No, Harza. You need to help them escape. If it's you I believe you will be able to escape."  
I planned to fight them head on by myself.  
I can only hope that the commander isn't here.

"But-! You can't win against 8 people no matter how strong you are!"  
"I'm the second in command. Don't underestimate me."

I leapt to the battlefield.

"VARA!"  
I can hear her screaming my name, but I will not look back.  
Be safe, Harza.  
It's been so fun with you.

"How brave of you, to fight all of us. Hehehe."  
"We will show you traitors what it means to die."

I grinned.  
"I would better be a traitor, rather than not being myself!"

I cast a huge force field.

 **Harza's POV**

That force field...

I escaped from the village while carrying Karis and Elsword.  
Just when I reached the highest plain, I saw a very huge force field.

Is she planning to-!?  
 **"VARAAAAA! NOOOOO!"**

The force field glowed.  
And a huge explosion occured.  
Leaving nothing but a huge crater.

I fell on my knees.  
"Va... Ra..."

 **Chapter 4 end**

 _Okay! I managed to finish it in time!  
Now, I'm going to rush for work!  
Elsword: Hurry up! Here's your bag!  
Karis: Leave the door to me, just hurry up!  
See you again my beloved readers!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Yeay, Chapter 5 is here!  
I can enjoy writing this story thanks to  
all of your reviews and favs!  
Thank you so much and  
please support me from now on! :D  
Elsword: You mean you're bored to type a story without reviews?  
Karis: Well, as long as you're having fun that's enough I guess.  
Now now, let the fairy tale begin._

 **Chapter 5**

 **Harza's POV**

Somehow we managed to get away from them.  
But...  
"Vara..."  
Vara used her suicide spell, 'Gravity Expansion'.  
That spell compress the gravity into a very huge force that can crush anything inside including herself, it's a spell that can't be used no matter what situation she's in since her friends might get caught in the clash.  
Vara... Why would you go that far...

"Ughhh..."  
Elsword's awake.  
He's rubbing his eyes.  
I wonder if he knew what happened, but how should I explain Vara's missing?  
Think, Harza... There must be an acceptable explanation.

"Karis... Harza... Wait, why are we all here? Where's Vara?"  
I knew it, any normal person would immediately knew if someone's missing from their group.  
Not to mention he's an Ex-Leader.

"... There are bad news and good news, which one do you want to hear first?"  
"... Let's go with the good news."  
"-Last night, not so long after you fell asleep, 'Void' attacked us, but Vara managed to push them back so that they can't chase us."  
"-And the bad news is..."  
His face's pale.  
I think he already know what I want to say now.  
"Yes, Vara's existence now is untrackable, she's just disappeared, I don't even know where she is nor can I sense it."

Elsword fell on his knees.  
"Again... I failed to protect..."  
Oh no, he's going to blame himself again.

"It's not your fault, you're just tired so you can't fight. That's why Vara go alone."  
"But I can still help her! Why don't you wake me up!? Are you okay if she's DEAD!?"  
I slapped his face with all my might.  
"... Harza...?"  
Drip. Drip.  
My tears are flowing non-stop.  
"You think... I want to let her die LIKE THAT!?"  
I can no longer hold my feelings.  
I'm different than the rest of the clones.  
I have human feelings.  
That's why the King treated me special.  
"I ALSO DON'T WANT TO LET HER FIGHT ALONE! BUT I MUST RESPECT HER WILL TO LET US ESCAPE! SHE ALREADY KNEW FROM THE START THAT WE GOT NO CHANCE TO WIN FROM THEM! THAT'S WHY SHE WENT ALONE TO BUY US TIME! SATISFIED!?"  
I can't help but yell at him.  
He's stepping on my feelings.  
That's why I'm angry.  
Just who am I to him?  
A mere clone?  
A tool?  
I would never know what he think of me, but I must make sure he know that even I can feel sadness and happiness.

"... I'm sorry, Harza... It's my fault."  
He stood and hugged me.  
"Wh-"  
"Don't move away. You're the last friend for me in this world. I swear, even if I must die, I will protect you with my utmost strength."  
I'm his last... Friend...  
I see...  
He treated Karis as an enemy since she killed all his friends.  
No wonder he's always felt so lonely.  
"Thank for your concern, Elsword. But I'm alright, I'm not that weak."  
I smiled as I wipe my tears.  
"Don't die, Harza."  
"I won't die, because I need to see your 'Finale'."  
I smile at him.  
"... 'Finale'?"  
I ignored his question.  
'Finale' means 'Ending'.  
I'm curious how his and Karis' relationship will end up.  
Will they live happily together? Or will they kill each other?  
This is the only thing that's worth watching.  
You guys better perform your best.  
I'm supporting you.  
I smiled at Karis who's sleeping.

 **Elsword's POV**

After a little fight with Harza I finally able to sit down peacefully.  
Vara... Are you really dead?  
Please, be safe...  
You promised me when I need someone to comfort me you would be there for me...

Now that I think about it, I think I'm only treating Vara as my escape route, just like Karis.  
Because I can't unleash my feelings for Aisha I end up unleashing it to Vara.  
I don't think that's a good idea.

"Cherry boy?"  
I turn around.  
"You awake, Karis?"

She slowly get up from ground.  
"Where are we..."  
"I don't know too, but it seems like Vara's missing."  
"... Don't worry, she's fine."  
"!? How can you know?"  
"Woman instict, she's not someone who will die so easily."  
"You have a point."  
"If I'm right, she should be kidnapped by the 'Void's now."  
That's right, I need to believe that Vara will able to survive.  
Vara's death is still not clear yet.  
I must believe in her even though it's only 1% of chance.

"Oh, Karis."  
"Hey, Harza. How's your wounds?"  
"I'm all healed, my regeneration ability's quite good, how about you?"  
"I'm also all good. That means we can depart now, right?"  
I nodded at them.  
Let's all go toward the Kingdom and rescue Vara.  
"Wait for us, Vara."  
I swear, I will save you and take you out of that disgusting Kingdom.

 **Vara's POV**

...  
I slowly open my eyes.  
"... Where am I..."  
My surroundings are all dark.  
I can barely see anything.

"It seems you're awake, young lady."  
"... Who are you?"  
I asked that person.  
He's beside me, but I can't see him due to this darkness.  
"It seems you can hear me. Your wound should not be heavy I think."  
"I have a high regeneration ability, wounds are nothing."  
"But you can't regenerate if your heart stop beating."  
That's right, as long as my heart still beating I will keep regenerating.  
"What are you trying to say? Why I'm here? Who are you?"  
He sighed and he lit a fire from his hand.  
He is...

"Nice to meet you, young lady. My name is Elscud Sieghart, an Elemental Knight."

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

*BANG*  
"What did you say!? How dare you all came back with no result!?"  
"B-But your Highness! Vara suddenly disappeared when she's about to cast her spell! We don't even know what happened and we were blown away by the wind back to this castle!"  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID EXPLANATION! MY MISSION FOR YOU IS TO BRING ME THEIR HEADS! DON'T COME BACK BEFORE YOU COMPLETE THE MISSION!"

*BANG*  
The King slams his table to pieces.  
The 'Void's are trembling in fear.  
But then suddenly a certain man appear behind him.  
"Calm down, your Highness. This incident is quite important so that we can understand our enemy's capabilities."  
The man summons a purple colored rune and crush it with his own hand.

"What do you mean?"  
The King ask him.  
"We need to hear their stories so we might understand why such a thing can happen, after all isn't it interesting? A force that can push off 8 people at once."  
The King smiles.  
"You're right. No wonder you're being the commander. You're very wise."  
"I don't deserve your compliment, your Highness."

He bowed gracefully.  
And then he commanded all of the 'Void's to the meeting room.  
"Now, let's hear out your stories."  
He grinned maliciously.

 **Karis' POV**

We decided to go to the kingdom, but if we depart from here we will eventually have a clash with 'Void's sooner or later, so we decide to cross an unusual road, the jungle.

"This jungle's really vast, we can get lost easily without compass."  
"I've went through this jungle before, I knew which road we should take."  
Harza's leading the road.  
Elsword follows her from behind.  
"Cherry boy."  
"W-What."  
"Are you sure that we must go to the kingdom with only 3 people? I don't think we can fight many enemies at once with this number."  
"But we can't let Vara alone, right now as we walk who knows if she's being tortured."  
Elsword's imagination's running wild.  
But there's still a chance that might happen so I can't say anything about it.

"I hope we're going to be okay."  
"... Quite an unexpected word from a killer."

He's treating me as a killer.  
No wonder he's so cold toward me.

'DON'T GIVE UP, KARIS! YOU PROMISED ME THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KILL YOU DIDN'T YOU!? STAY TRUE TO YOUR WORDS!'

Even though you're the one who's so worried back then...

 **Elsword's POV**

Crap...  
I don't know how should I face Karis.  
Is she my ally or enemy?  
She's so pretty that I can't look at her in the eyes.  
I hide my blushing face from her.  
I can't let her see my weak face.

She's a strong enemy, but as ally she's reliable.  
I'm looking forward to team up with her.  
But she's my nemesis, I need to kill her to avenge for my friends.

She killed them heartlessly, so she must accept the same fate.  
However...  
Why did I felt so unwilling to do so?

"Alright, let's rest here."  
Harza stopped at the waterfall.  
What a nice view.

"So beautiful..."  
I can see Karis' eyes are glittering.  
So even a succubuss also have a girly side, huh?  
Just when I'm about to smile at her-

"There you go, Elsword, try to get close to Karis!"  
Harza hugged me from behind and whispered such a thing to me.

"W-What do you mean!?"  
"You want to know her better don't you? Try to get close to her! We've run quite far so we'll need at least 1 week to reach there, use these times to deepen your relationship!"  
She smiled at me.  
I can feel my cheek burns, but I must stay strong!  
"W-What are you saying, we will never understand each other. She's just a heartless killer."  
*Dropped*

"...!"  
I look at the voice's source.  
Karis dropped her apple.  
She looked quite shocked and went away after picking up her apple on the ground.

Karis...  
"You're quite a moron, aren't you? Well, it's up to you. But I suggests you to apologize."  
Like that, Harza also went to somewhere to find foods.

Just what should I do?

 **Karis' POV**

Oh.  
I found an apple tree, I pick one of the fruits which looks the tastiest.  
Since the color is so bright I'm sure it will be delicious.

Let's share it with Elsword, I hope he will cheer up.  
He should love apple since they have the same color.  
*Giggles*

"There you go, Elsword, try to get close to Karis!"  
Suddenly I heard an outrageous suggestion.  
What's Harza talking about!?  
I can feel my face is red due to embarrassment.

"You want to know her better don't you? Try to get close to her! We've run quite far so we'll need at least 1 week to reach there, use these times to deepen your relationship!"  
Re-Really?  
He should've just to say so earlier...  
I would be ready if he want to be close with me.

"El-"  
"W-What are you saying, we will never understand each other. She's just a heartless killer."  
*Stab*  
My chest... Hurts.  
*Dropped*  
The apple fell from my hand.  
Dirtied by the mud the red color turns into brown.  
So you hate me that deep, Elsword?

He noticed the sound and look at me.  
However, I can't bear to look at him anymore.  
I thought it's just normal, he will hate me for sure for killing his friends.  
Even though I did it for...  
Reasons will not solve anything.  
It's very normal if he hate me.  
I'll just bear with it and let him kill me when the time come.  
We're not meant together after all.

I pick up the apple and turns away.  
I'm sorry Elsword, but this is for the best.

I can feel my tears are flowing.  
I'm not in love in him, but I can't accept...  
Being hated by him.

 **Evening 6PM  
**  
 **Elsword's POV**

Karis won't look at me nor talk to me since the afternoon.  
It feels kind of weird.  
Usually she will come to me by her own free will and 'Cherry boy this or that' .  
She's my enemy!  
So what if she's not around?  
It's not like I'm lonely, I still got Harza around.

I'm... Not lonely...

'Cherry boy!'  
'Look, look, isn't this cute?'  
'Hey, are you blushing? *Giggles*'

What the...  
Why Karis' surfacing in my memories...  
Every moment we've spent these days.  
I doubt it's because I'm in love, I guess it's because I'm already used with her around me...

She always cling to me, although I always show displeasure in my face I don't really hate it, I'm happy to have someone close to me, but because she's an enemy.  
I can't let my heart waver.  
My friends won't forgive me if I love her.

"... Arrrgggghhh!"  
I scratched my head furiously.  
I'm confused of what to do next.

"What are you doing...?"

"Huh?"  
I looked behind me, Karis' standing behind me.  
She looked like she just witnessed an exotic animal.

"U-Uh... Karis..."  
I awkwardly trying to find something to talk about.  
Why should I feel awkward toward my enemy!?  
I'm ashamed of myself as a knight!

"... I'm sorry, Elsword."  
She bowed her head.

"Huh-?"  
What? Why is she apologizing?

"I know, I'm responsible for killing your friends, I'm the one who heartlessly killed the all. My sins can't be atoned except by my life. Even my life shouldn't be enough."

That's a matter of course, how can 1 life can be compared with 10 lives?

"But..."  
She looked down, unable to meet my gaze.

"I'm okay for being tortured, killed tragically, crucifixed and being stripped or whipped. But... I can't bear to be HATED BY YOU!"

Drip.  
Drip.

Her tears...  
Stab.  
It really hurts my heart.  
I feel like I've seen her before.  
However I can't remember it when.

Don't cry...  
I don't like your crying face...

Slowly I wipe her tears as she continues crying.  
She sobs like a girl.  
Exactly a total different than her demonic look when she killed my friends.

"Karis..."  
I can't hold back my feelings.  
It's not feeling of love, I'm aware of it.  
It's...

The feeling of longing.  
I'm longing for her warmth.

I hugged her gently as I pat her head.

"I'm sorry... I don't hate you, it's just... I'm feeling guilty."

She shook her head as she sob.  
"It's alright, you're right to feel guilty, it's normal to feel guilty when you're being close with someone who killed your friends."

She's finally had enough with her crying.  
She look at me while still in my embrace.

"I don't want you to hate me. But I also don't want you to love me."  
"What do you mean?"

She's really willful aren't she?  
But that's why I can't hate her.

"I'm responsible for your friends deaths. When the time come... Kill me by your hands."

I already heard this many times.  
But for some reason...  
Only this time I'm feeling unwilling to do so.

"Just like what you want, If it's you I'm fine, however... Only when the time come."  
"... When will the time come?"

Karis looked away and reply weakly.  
"It won't be too long. Soon, the time will arrived. With your sword, kill me."

I don't want to do it.  
How pathetic of me.  
I'm so sure to kill her not so long ago.  
Yet, why I'm unwilling to do so now?

"I will take your silence as yes. Now..."  
She buried herself in my chest.

"I'll savor every moment of my life with happiness. To make sure I don't have any regrets."  
Her scarlet twintails are waving weakly.  
She maybe a demon, but she smells nice.  
As expected of succubus.  
Not to mention this one is the Queen.

"Karis, how old are you?"  
It might be rude to ask a girl's age.  
But I want to make sure of things, however...

"... I'm sorry but I can't tell you."  
She held something in her chest.  
I wonder what is that but I can't see anything.

"It's okay."

I embrace her tightly.  
"Karis... Don't die."  
"Um... I won't, only you..."

I don't let her finish her words and pull her closer.  
And so we kept on embracing until late night.

 **Harza's POV**

*Exhales slowly*  
"Ahhhn... What a great hot spring..."  
I submerge into the hot spring.  
It feels so great, too bad Karis' not here, if she's here I'm going to lecture her a bit.  
Even I someone who's just born for 2 weeks roughly understand these things better.

...  
Hmm?  
I think I hear someone talking.  
I tried to concentrate on hearing.

"... I'm sorry, Elsword."  
Hm? She's apologizing?  
I thought it should be Elsword who's apologizing, I'm going to give you a good scolding later, Elsword. Just you wait.

"I know, I'm responsible for killing your friends, I'm the one who heartlessly killed the all. My sins can't be atoned except by my life. Even my life shouldn't be enough."  
No, Karis.  
That won't do!  
You'll only remind him of your sins!

I bet Elsword will say something outrageous soon, but I don't hear anything else.  
Then...

"I'm okay for being tortured, killed tragically, crucifixed and being stripped or whipped..."  
Woah, what a daring words! That won't do, Karis!

" But... I can't bear to be HATED BY YOU!"  
*Gasp*  
Even I, the one who's only listening felt that the tension is so high.  
I wonder how Elsword feel at this time.

"I'm sorry... I don't hate you, it's just... I'm feeling guilty."  
I smiled.  
That's enough for my side.  
If it turns out like this everything will end up nicely.  
But Elsword, you should know...

Karis don't have much time left.  
At most... Only 1 more week...

 **Vara's POV**

"Elscud... Don't tell me you're..."  
"That's right young lady. I'm Elsword and Elesis' Father."

If I'm not mistaken, he should be missing, but why he's here?

"You might be thinking why I'm here and why I save you. To tell you the truth I can't get out of this dimension. It's prohibiting me from going outside."  
"What?"  
"I can take someone in or let them out, but I can't get out of here. It's like a prison."

No wonder he's missing for so long.  
"But-"  
"For a clone, you are really curious."  
"...!"

He also know I'm a clone?  
"It looks like you're able to see everything that happened in this world."  
"Yes I am. If you like I can tell you everything."  
"... Even though I'm curious but I'd rather not. For now I only want to know Harza's situation."  
"Don't worry, they're fine."  
"... Thank goodness."

I'm so worried.  
But now I can feel at ease.

"Did you know Karis, the Succubus Queen?"  
"Yes, what is it?"  
Elscud seemed like he want to say something important so I focus myself on him.

"... She will be going on a rampage, in 1 week from now."  
"Ram... Page..."  
He nodded.

"The Succubus Queen may looked like she's having no problem. But, deep inside she's trying her hardest to hold her true form from coming outside."  
"True form?"

He nodded once again.  
"Succubus Queens, they may look like a normal girls when they're in their first form in exception of their horns and ears. However, their true form are much more evil than their usual form, once in their true form their former personalities are gone, being replaced with their ancient instict, those who only seeks destruction."

"Is there any way to avoid that transformation?"

He shook his head.  
"Up until now, I never found anyone who's able to stop that transformation. However, the transformation can be delayed by interacting with someone she's attracted with. Once the Queen released her true form, no one can stop her anymore. She must be killed, by the one they're closest with."

Impossible...  
That means...

He nodded.  
"Quite a clever girl you're. Elsword must end the Queen's life, by his own hands."

 **Chapter 5 end**

 _Chapter 5 is here!  
Well, I hope this chapter is satisfying.  
Karis only get 1 week left before her transformation.  
Will Elsword able to stop the transformation?  
Not to mention he doesn't even know  
about the transformation!  
This is it for Chapter 5, see you again  
in chapter 6 my beloved readers!  
Reviews and Critics please xD_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 has arrived!  
I'm so happy for your support my  
beloved readers!  
I really hope that I can make a satisfying story for  
you all without many typos!  
Now, let the fairy tale begin._

 **Chapter 6**

Elsword's POV

Karis' sleeping.  
She looked so tired today so I guess it's fine to let her rest.  
However, like usual I can't sleep.

Because if I sleep I will hear those vengeful voices.  
I can't bear to sleep if I always have that kind of dream.  
And so I decided to go out like usual and walk around.

"... Did I made a good choice? Or it's the opposite?"  
I look at the stars.  
To accept Karis...  
Is it really forgivable for me to do so?  
No, anyone would know it.  
To accept enemy as your friend.  
Especially the one who killed the rest of your friends.  
However, I can't reject her.

"Father..."  
I try to recall every memories I have about father.  
But I can only recall his silhouette.  
"Did I do something wrong? Is what I do now is sin?"

...  
No matter how long I wait for an answer no one would reply me.  
That's a matter of course, but why I'm still waiting for an answer?

"... No good, huh..."

"That's not a sin."  
"... Huh?"

I look toward the source of voice.  
There stood... Harza.  
"... What do you mean...?"

"What you did is not a sin. You did this because you're kind, there's nothing wrong with being kind, even though it's toward enemies. I'm sure your friends will understand."

"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because I'm also like that."

...  
I don't understand.  
What did she mean by she's the same with me?

"My friends knew that I let you guys alive when I get back there."  
"...! Then-!"  
"No, they didn't blame me. But they smiled at me, they said 'You did a good job'."  
"... Really..."  
"You don't have to worry about these things, You might think that's impossible but how can we're not happy when our friends doing a kind and sincere things?"  
Now that she said it...  
Back then Aisha also stopped us from slaying Phorus, we thought she has lost her mind but we're also happy that she's a kind girl who loves cute things.  
"I guess you're right, thanks you Harza, I'm feeling better now."  
"Don't let the past bring you down, you must put your head up so that you can see which road you're taking."  
She hugged me to her... Chest.  
My face's producing steam now.

"H-Harz-!"  
"Stay calm, don't move around too much."  
Unlike Vara's, her chest isn't flat!  
I can't stay calm like this!

 **Vara's POV**

*Sneeze*  
Someone's thinking something rude about me.

 **Elsword's POV**

"How is it, Elsword? Feeling better?"

...  
This is not about better or not.  
This is about how much longer I can stay sane.  
Her bust size is quite large.  
My face is completely buried.

I can only close my eyes and think about something else.  
Then she pouted.  
"Elsword- It's rude to ignore a girl's question, you know?"

"I-I'm feeling better, so- Let go-"  
"Don't wanna."

She lay down on the ground while strengthen her hug.  
I can't breathe!  
I'm falling!

"... Harza..."  
I spoke out her name.

"Y-Yes?"  
Somehow she's flustered.  
Her face is red.  
Don't tell me she's excited...

"... We're..."  
Since she's laying down while hugging me, I'm now on top of her.  
This position is not good!

"...*looks away*"  
She's blushing while covering her chest like she's protecting herself.  
Oh El, she's really cute now that I look at her closely like this.  
She's usually acting like a carefree and high-spirited girl, but when it's like this...  
She's just like an innocent and pure little girl.

 **Harza's POV**

I can't sleep, because I'm not used sleeping outside in the wild.  
So I walk around and I found Elsword's talking by himself.  
He's Karis' partner.  
I should be well aware of it.  
But...  
Why did I feel like I want him only for me?  
Is it just a female instict?

I guess so.  
"Did I do something wrong? Is what I do now is sin?"

Huh?  
He's questioning his doings...

I want him to be happy with Karis.  
There's no way I can replace Karis.  
Wait, what I'm thinking?!

"That's not a sin."  
I reply to him.

He looked surprised of course.  
But I don't care.  
I told him how my friends forgave me.  
Of course that's a lie.  
I didn't let my friends know.  
But I need to calm him down.  
It's not a good feeling to see him troubled.

"I guess you're right, thanks you Harza, I'm feeling better now."  
He smiled.  
A honest smile.  
I can feel my heart skipped a beat.

...  
He's Karis' partner.  
But... It's alright if I have him for tonight, right?  
"Don't let the past bring you down, you must put your head up so that you can see which road you're taking."

I pulled him to my chest and hugged him tightly.  
I need to release this strange feeling.  
It's not love.  
It's a feeling of wanting to feel comfortable.  
He's struggling of course but I pulled him tighter and keep his head in my chest.  
I don't want him to see me blushing.

How stupid of me...  
A clone, trying to be comforted by living being.

"I-I'm feeling better, so- Let go-"  
"Don't wanna."

I don't want to let him go.  
So I lay down while hugging him.  
It feels so good to hug someone like this, but...  
Why my body felt so hot?  
I'm becoming restless.

He slowly get up, it's just like...  
He's trying to assault me here...  
My face's burning, my chest felt so tight.  
'I want him'.  
That's what I'm feeling, but I tried my best to forget about it, so I look away from him.

He slowly touch my cheek.  
Stop...  
If you do that...  
I might not be able to be myself...

"Harza... You looked so cute when you're embarrassed like this."

He said I'm cute.  
A mere clone like me.

I don't deserve his compliment...  
I'm trying to steal him away from Karis.  
I'm feeling guilty.

"I-I'm not..."  
"See, you're cute..."

He's coming.  
His face is so near.  
I'm almost at my limit.

"Els-"

*Kiss*  
He kissed my cheek.  
And then he get up from me.

"Harza, you're cute, strong, and pretty."  
And then he look at me, gently.

"However, I can't do it with you. I already have someone in my mind. I'm sorry."  
He smiled.

"I understand, Elsword. You're so mean, aren't you?"  
"Ughh..."  
I giggled.

I'm rejected, however, I'm not feeling any pain.  
Because I know, he's that kind of man.  
He's a very gentle person.  
That's why I like him.  
It's fine even if he's not mine.  
As long he's happy with Karis, that's enough.

But...  
Karis'... Only got 6 days.  
Can they get together in time?  
I want to let Karis have a very nice memory...  
Before she's not being herself anymore.

 **Elsword's POV**

Harza's so cute.  
Somehow I regret not taking the chance to sleep with her.  
But it's my choice.  
My pride as a knight doesn't allow me to do something to other woman when I'm having another woman in my mind.

If Raven's here I bet he will be proud of me.  
He's my best friend and master.  
He taught me the advanced way of using sword which I never learned before.

Karis...  
I wonder if she's awake.  
So I get back to the cottage.  
There I found no one inside.

She's awake?  
I go out again to find her.  
Is she having trouble with sleeping?  
I walk around for about 10 minutes and finally I saw her.  
She's sitting on the edge of the cliff.  
I'm very worried but since she's able to fly it's not a problem even if she fall down.

"Karis."

She's startled and turns to face me.  
"Elsword?"

Did I hear it right?  
She's not calling me Cherry boy?

"What are you doing here in this place?"  
I get beside her and sit down quietly.

"I'm looking at this world."  
Somehow I don't get what she mean.

But I just get the silent message that said 'Just be quiet and look'.  
"I'm... going to leave this world soon."  
"... What do you mean?"

She sighed sadly and shook her head.  
"You won't understand. So, it's nothing."  
"... Karis."  
Did she think I will be satisfied with that answer?

"Tell me, what's going on?"  
"... *Looks away*"

What's going on, Karis?  
You're not being like yourself.  
Where's your carefree attitude?  
Where's your teasing?

"Karis, look at me."  
I hold her shoulder and face her from the front.

Her scarlet eyes are teary.  
Her bat wings ear are not spread out like usual, they're powerless.  
She's clearly not in a good mood.

"Karis, what do you mean by you're going to leave this world soon?"

She's looking at me with teary eyes.  
I hate it, I don't like her crying face.  
Looking at her crying is too unbearable.

"... I can't tell you, I'm sorry."  
She look away again.  
It feels like she's avoiding me.

"Karis..."  
"... I can't... I just can't..."  
What is this...  
It feels like she's facing a very huge problem but she can't tell anyone.  
Am I not trustwothy?  
But, I'm the one who wanted to kill her, I guess that's it.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me."  
I patted her head.  
I will not pursue this matter any further.  
Somehow I get the feeling it would be better if I don't know anything.

"I found you guys, finally."

That's not Harza's voice!  
I look at the source of voice.  
There stood...

"Rena... And Raven?"  
"What's with that names? We're Ragna (Night Watcher) and Gordo (Reckless Fist)."  
The girl whose really looked the same with Rena named Ragna introduced themselves.

"... If both of you are here, that means..."  
I'm well aware of their numbers.

"You're right, we've found out your location. But rest assured, just both of us are already more than enough to kill you three, Hahaha."  
Ragna laughed while looking down at us.

"Ragna, where's Harza?"  
"Don't worry Gordo, she will surely come if she sensed a voice of explosion."  
"Really? Then let's just create an explosion now."  
Gordo smashed the ground.  
The ground cracked with us going to fall down.

*Crash*  
"Woooahhhh!"  
"Elsword!"  
Again, she's not calling me cherry boy.  
Karis took my hand and fly up to the cliff again.

"Oh my, looks like Elsword is teaming up with the evil now."  
Ragna glared at me.

"I would better team up with Karis rather than stinky rats like you guys."  
I proudly announced, which made Ragna's face turns horribly scary.

"S-Stinky? You will regret this!"  
Ragna bring out her bow and-  
A sword?  
Rena shouldn't be able to use sword, but that's to be expected of a clone.  
On the other hand Gordo's throwing away his blade, now that I took a closer look both of his arms are Nasod Arms. He's going to fight with only his Nasod Arms I see. A very unexpected battle style indeed, Raven would never chose to fight with Nasod Arm if he can.

"Get ready, Karis."  
I summoned Cornwells to both of my hand.  
Now that I think about it I used to call Cornwell as 'Conwell'.  
But since my battle style already changed I modified my Conwell into Cornwell (Read as Chromewell).

"Be careful, they're strong."  
Karis warned me.  
Of course, they're created only to kill, that's why their skills are far too compatible to fight us.  
No, except me. That's why I'm Karis' trump card.  
I will leave the finishing for Karis while I distract them.

"Here I come!"  
Gordo rush in front of me while bringing his fist.

"Come to me! Eat this!"  
I can't underestimate them, let's fight with all our might!  
I bring both my swords together to perform a powerful slash.  
"Double Mega Slash!"

Raven a.k.a Gordo grinned.  
I immediately felt a bad feeling but it's too late to pull back my swords.  
"Taste the power of 'Power Breakthrough'!"  
He accelerated like lightning and in the same time land a fist to both of my Cornwells.  
*Crack*

"What?!"  
He grinned again.  
"Power Breakthrough, a skill where I can amplify the damage I dealt to my enemies with my fist, any weapons don't stand a chance!"

*Crash*  
"Uuuaahh!"  
Both of my Cornwells are destroyed to pieces.  
I was sent flying to the edge of cliff again.  
What a power!

He cracked his fist.  
"Now, shall we begin the party again?"

 **Karis' POV**

Our plan is for Elsword to distract them while I charged my spell to give them a finishing hit, however it looks like Gordo's too strong for Elsword who fights with sword.

"Where are you looking?"

Ragna shot her arrows toward me, I use my spell to create a protection shield, however...  
*Pierced*

"Ugh!"  
"Kyahahaha! How's that? The power of Anti-Spell Arrow. No matter what spells are you using nothing can stop my arrows."

I see...  
They're being sent here after planning how should they fight us.  
I can use my body substitute, but...  
I'm afraid Elsword's concentration might be disturbed if I suddenly changed our enemies.  
What should I do?  
Body substitute is a very useful skill to get away from danger and to kill enemy instantly, but our enemies now are very cooperative, they never use an attack which is so deadly so that even if they're swapped they can still evade an attack.

This is bad.  
"What is it, Karis? Had enough thinking? Kyahahaha!"  
I gritted my teeth.  
She's underestimating me.  
She thought I can only fight with spell?  
I took out my knife.

Looked surprised, she also took out her sword, no. It looks more like a rapier.

"Let's have fun, for your information, this rapier's also immune to spell!"  
She dashed with an unbeliavable speed.

"Guuh!"  
I imbued my knife with sharpness but still it's not enough to cut her rapier.  
She's already predicted what move I'm going to use.

At this rate, we will lose.  
But I'm not going to give up, there must be a chance where I can deal fatal blow to her!

"Taste my 'Vine Slash'!"  
She land a hit at my abdomen.  
It's just a scratch, however...  
Countless small vines are constricting my body.  
I can't move!

"Karis!"  
Elsword noticed me in a danger, but Gordo didn't give him a chance.

"Your opponent's me! Heaaah!"  
*Crash*  
"GUUAHH!"  
His swords keeps on being destroyed.  
I can't bear to watch it any longer.  
But I can't move...!

Ragna took her bow and aims at me.  
"This is good bye, Karis. With this anti-spell bow you won't be able to regenerate even if you want to."  
Her bow and arrow are glowing with purple color,  
I don't want to die like this!

"... Adieu."  
*Pierced*  
She released her arrow and pierced my chest.  
I was shot.  
I fell backward, to the bottom of the cliff, the river.

"KAAARIIIIIIIS!"  
El... Sword...?  
I tried to stretch out my hand, but I'm feeling too sleepy for that.  
I'm... Sorry...

*Splash*

 **Elsword's POV**

"Karis! Kariiiis!"  
I shout her name many times.  
But she never came out from the river.

"Gordo, how was it?"  
Ragna who've succeed her mission walk to Gordo's side.

"He has no more fighting spirit, I've broke every sword he summoned. Just how many sword can he summon by the way?"  
*Crack crack*  
Gordo cracked his bones to relieve his body's stress.

Karis...  
Are you really is dead?  
You promised me!  
"KARIS! WAKE UP!"

"Shut up, Elsword!"  
Gordo hit my face and sent me flying.  
Pain.  
It's really painful.  
When was the last time I'm injured like this?  
I can't remember it.  
*Slam*

I was slammed to the ground.  
Blood are coming out of my mouth.  
I think my lip is torn.  
My body hurts.

Am I going to let everything end up like this...?  
How could I let them...  
Do something like this to me...  
Am I going to lose someone close to me again?  
"Argh..."

"Gordo, look."  
"I know."

"Ha... Hah... Aaarhh..."  
My body's so hot. I can feel that a dark red mist started to come out of my body.  
I'm... I'm melting...  
It's too hot...

"Gordo, I think we need to finish him soon."  
"You got it."  
Gordo charged his attack and rush toward me.

Me, who's in an unbearable heat, don't care of anything.  
Just let me relieve myself of this heat!  
"It's TOO HOT!"

I summoned Cornwell, but it's not the usual Cornwell, it's color is Red and Black with red dominate most of its surface. It's size also bigger than the usual one.  
"Useless! Swords can't stop me!"

...  
"Just... Shut... UP!"  
I swing my sword.  
passing his fist, and cut his arm off.

Gordo's arm flew through the air.  
Fresh blood spurting from his hand.  
"Ah... AAAAAAHHHH!"  
He desperately trying to stop his bleeding from his lost arm.  
Normally he shouldn't be bleeding if I only chop his arm, since it's Nasod Arm, but this time I chopped off even his flesh, I can see his flesh a bit.

"Gordo! How dare you, demon!"  
Ragna get her arrows ready.  
But I'm faster.  
The me right now, in heat.  
Don't care of what my opponents will became.  
I only seek for a cool off.  
It's too hot like hell.  
I immediately get behind her and cut off her head.

In the darkness, everything in my eyes are red.  
Only red color, with Gordo's scream of agony.  
I seek only destruction.  
How strange.  
The blood's so red.  
It's so beautiful.  
I grinned.

"He... Hehehe... HYAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
I spread my arms as thought accepting everything.  
How amazing!  
The red colors are so beautiful!  
Show me more!  
MORE!

 **Harza's POV**

I was taking a bath down here before going to sleep.  
But suddenly Karis fell down to the river.  
I managed to get her out before she drowned, but Elsword's not here.  
He must be still fighting someone up there.  
I need to do something quickly and help him.

"...!"  
This wound in her chest...  
It must be Ragna's Anti-Spell Arrow.  
I need to dispel it or Karis will die because she can't regenerate.  
I focus my spiritual energy on her and tried to dispel it.

1 minute...  
2 minutes...

Just a little bit more...  
*Crash*  
Something fell down here.  
That's...  
Gordo's Nasod Arm?!  
Did something happened?!

"Karis... Hurry up! Elsword's in trouble!"  
I forced my power to dispel it faster.  
After a while, finally I managed to dispel it.

*Cough!*  
"Karis!? Wake up, Karis!"

I shook her body.  
Karis slowly opened her eyes.

"Harza..."  
"Karis! Thank goodness you're okay, you just fell down from the cliff!"  
"Fell... Elsword! Harza! We need to hurry up and save him!"  
"Can you stand up?"  
"I'm okay, let's save Elsword first!"  
"Let's go!"

We leapt to top of the cliff.  
Since Karis can fly she reach the top earlier than me.

"Elsword!"

She called him.  
When I reach the top...  
It's a view of hell.  
Blood are everywhere.  
I can see Ragna and Gordo's corpses there.  
They're being slaughtered by Elsword...  
'Alone'.

"Elsword... Were you the one who did this?"  
I asked him just to be sure.  
Ragna and Gordo's a very strong pair.  
It's almost hard to believe they're being killed like this.

However, Elsword grinned with his bloody red eyes.  
His looks...  
Is just like a devil.  
Two sharp horns are on his head.  
His eyes are as sharp as a snake's.  
His body is emanating dark red aura.  
His swords...  
Both are bloody red.  
Truly a look of a blood thirsty devil.

"Elsword... Why are you silent?"

Karis who seemed to catch the situation slowly descended from the sky and tell me to back off.  
"Harza, he's not Elsword."

"What do you mean?"

Karis looked at Elsword without blinking.  
Showing me that if I blinked he will kill me.

"I will explain it to you later, for now..."  
She took out a Key-like necklace from her chest.

"That's..."  
I stopped my words.  
She will explain everything later so I will just watch it.

"Return to where you belong, Berserk."  
She leapt forward to Elsword who's still holding his bloody swords.

"Karis! It's dangerous!"  
She will be cut to pieces if she just charged from the front like that!

"HUOOOOAAAARRRHHH!"  
Elsword roared.  
That's not human's roar.  
It's... Something else.

He swung his swords intending to cut Karis.  
But Karis managed to avoid it and stabbed the Key-like necklace to his chest.  
"Guuu..."  
Elsword's horns slowly return inside his head and his dark red aura also his blood swords also vanished.

He fell to Karis' embrace.  
Karis patted his head and slowly lay him down on the ground.

"What... Was that, Karis?"

Karis took a deep breath and exhale slowly.  
She's quite exhausted herself.

"Elsword... Is a possessed human."  
"Possessed?"  
What did she mean?

"It's a long story, it happened 5 years ago."  
"I'm listening."

We sat down and Karis start her story.

 **Vara's POV**

"Elsword's being possessed by a demon?"  
Elscud nodded.

"It happened 5 years ago. When he's still in training with Elesis."  
Elscud sighed.

"I never thought that this kind of thing will happened when I'm gone. Elesis tried her hardest to protect him, but the demon's too strong. Hence... The demon named 'Berserk' possessed Elsword's body who it's being the most attracted with. That boy of mine really love to cause me trouble."

I was stunned.  
"Then, what happened to him?"

"Of course Elsword's going out of control, he's rampaging the Ruben village. Elesis tried to stop him but his power were inhuman. It's literally impossible to stop him."

He took a sip of tea that he summoned with magic.  
"However, for some reason he attracted another troublesome being's attention."

"Troublesome?"  
"The Succubus Queen."

Karis.  
I came to that conclusion without explanation.  
"Back then the Succubus Queen's still young, unlike her right now, you can say she's the same age as my boy."

"They did looked the same age."

"And then, the Succubus Queen took out her 'Eternal Seal Key'."  
"Eternal Seal Key...?"

Elscud sighed.  
"It's a very troublesome key, but because of that key we don't have to execute Elsword in place."

"What's that key's for?"

"It's to seal Berserk to stay inside its vessel forever. So that it can't move around freely and can be kept under surveillance. But Berserk can possess my boy's body again if he lost something important to him, that's why the Kingdom's very careful in treating him."  
"But... Why would she did that?"

Elscud shook his head.  
"I don't know either. I'm only watching him from here so I don't really know what happened outside, however one thing I can be sure of is... It looked like the Queen's interested in my boy."

"By interested, you mean-"  
"Yes, she want Elsword to be the one who will kill her when she lost her mind, and want to bear his children."

That's almost sounded ridiculous, Karis never looked like she's trying to approach Elsword in a sexual way, so maybe...

"Can the queen feel when they will lost their mind?"  
"I doubt it, but most likely they can."

That explains it.  
"Elscud, can you return me to their side?"  
"I don't really mind, you can come here whenever you want, just call me and I will summon you here again."

 **Karis' POV**

"That's how it is."  
I tell her everything I remember from back then to Harza.

"Poor Elsword... To be possessed like that sure is not a pleasant thing, but did he know that he's possessed?"  
I shook my head.

"I see... So we must keep it a secret."  
"Yes, if he knew about this I'm afraid his mind will be broken."  
Harza nodded in agreement.

"I've known all the story too."  
That voice...

"Vara-!"  
"Vara!? You're still alive!"  
Harza jumped from her seat and hugged Vara.

"By the way, Karis."  
Vara's talking in a serious manner.  
I look at her.

"Me and Harza already knew all along about your transformation. You're only left by 6 days at most right?"  
I was stunned.  
How can they know?

"We clones are given many kind of knowledge, we all know the symptoms of Queens that are about to lost their mind. Are you really planning to let Elsword take your life? What about the Key?"  
Vara speak out things very clearly.

"... *Looks away*"  
I don't know what should I do.  
I know I'm about to transform into my true form, but...  
Who shall I trust my key to?

I look at Elsword.  
It's just for a short time, but I really enjoy being with you, Elsword.  
I sit beside him and give him a kiss on his forehead.

I really like you.  
But I can't stay with you.  
Drip.  
My tears are flowing.  
But I must be strong.  
I wiped my tears and took my necklace.

I presented it to Harza.  
"If I die, you're the one who'll continue my job."  
Vara's a mage, she can't get close to her enemy, so only Harza can do it.

"Ka-Karis! Why are you so sure you will die!?"  
Harza can't help but yell.

"My transformation is a must, nothing can stop it, even if it's the Goddess of El."  
I look at Elsword.  
I smiled at him.

"I'm sure about it. He will be able to kill me without hesitation. Because he's just that kind of person, too kind that it's cruel."

 **Chapter 6 end**

 _Huzzah! It's done!  
Here you are, I present you the chapter 6!  
Now we're getting closer to the story's ending.  
What will happened to the pair?!  
I can't wait to type it down! XD  
See you again my beloved readers!  
Reviews and Critics please! :P_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 now!  
I really love this story myself, however  
every story must have an ending.  
And the most horrible thing in writing a story  
is the ending, what ending will be satisfying?  
But I will try my best!  
Elsword: I'm kinda tired.  
Karis: Let's do our best, the story is almost finished.  
Recommended OST for this chapter: Field_Rest_Altera001  
Let the fairy tale begin._

 **Chapter 7**

 **Elsword's POV**

My head hurts.  
Where am I?  
"Oh, you're awake, Elsword."  
"Thank goodness, we thought you will sleep for so long."  
What...?

Vara and Harza...  
Vara-!?  
"Vara! You're fine!?"

"Chill down, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about me, you should be more worried about her now, Elsword."  
Vara pointed at...  
Karis.  
Who's laying down on bed and looked in pain.

"Karis! What happened with her?! How long have I passed out?!"  
"Like I say, calm down! You've been passed out for 4 days. Karis said you've passed out for 1 week before, so now is quite a miracle you only need 4 days to wake up."  
Vara tried to calm me but I can't stay calm, did something happened when I'm not conscious?  
Why is Karis looked so much in pain?  
Did something hurt her?

"Why is Karis' condition like this?"  
"... *Stare*"  
Vara's staring at me and then she look at Harza.  
"How is it, Harza?"  
"... Should we tell him?"  
"That should be my question."  
"... Considering the current situation..."

Harza's thinking very hard.  
Is what they're about to tell me is so important that they need to think about it more than once? Just what are they hiding from me?  
Finally Harza look at me with a determined eyes.

"I'm going to tell you, Elsword. The secret that you never know."

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

"... Even 'Void's can't do anything to 4 people!?"  
"... My utmost apologize, your Highness."  
"I don't need your apologize! Just how are you planning to kill them!? We don't have much time to wait! We need to make sure they're dead!"  
The man stood and face the king with sharp eyes.

"W-What are you looking at! Where's your respect!?"  
"Heh... Respect?"  
The man create a void rune and blast it to the King's table.  
"Guaah!"  
"I've had it enough from you, worthless King, Alexandrite."  
"Y-You!"  
"You never gave me a name, that's why you can't call me with anything, right?"  
"Ho-How dare you attack you creator!?"  
"Creator? What kind of creator being afraid of his own creation?"  
The man grinned.

"P-Please! I will do anything!"  
"Oh my, the King had turned into a slave?"  
The man stepped on the King's crown.  
"You're still so young, yet you dare to order us around like you're the absolute ruler."  
"H-Hiii!"  
"Let me teach you, no matter how high your status is, without power you're nothing but a pebble to the strong one."  
The man glared at him with malicious eyes.  
"Oh- I've researched for many names and I found a suitable name for me-"  
The King's surprised.  
He's searching his name this whole time?  
The King thought that he's searching a way to defeat those 4 traitors.  
However the King got no nerve to be angry at him now.

"Zeron, that's my name. You'd better remember it well. Useless King."  
Zeron left the King with a spit on his face.  
The King never felt so humiliated before.

"Ze-Ron... How dare you... Just you wait-!"

The King gritted his teeth in anger.

 **Elsword's POV**

Harza looked like she's troubled.  
She's having trouble picking the right words.  
But she still spoke out, the bitter truth.  
"Karis will soon forget about you."

...  
"What do you mean? She will forget me?"  
"Not only you, but everyone. All she know is only destruction."  
Vara's explaining Harza's statement.

"Only destruction? What are you guys talking about? You're kidding, right?"  
I wish they were kidding. But their faces are not the one of those who's just kidding.

"Impossible... She... Will forget me?"  
I crouched beside her and caressed her head.  
Karis...

I totally forget that she's my enemy.  
But I no longer care.  
After waking up, I only know she's special to me.  
"Karis..."

"... Ugh... Uh... Els..."  
Karis' having a bad dream.  
I can see her tears.  
She's struggling in her sleep.

"Why? Why must she forget about us?"  
I look at both of them.

"Have you ever heard Succubus' True Form?"

Succubus' True Form.  
Only applied to Queens.  
They will turn into a savage demon who only seek destruction and deaths.  
Rumour said that only selected people can kill them.

"Looks like you knew it. I don't need to give any further explanation."  
Vara close the conversation.

"Karis..."  
She's still having a bad dream.  
She's sweating quite a lot.

"Els... Word..."  
"I'm here..."

I hold her hand tightly.  
Suddenly she's calming down.  
I'm happy that her bad dream is subsiding.  
But still...

"How much time she's left with?"  
"... Approximately until the day after tomorrow."

Harza's still hiding something.  
But I don't want to pursue this matter any further.  
I need... To find a way to stop her transformation.

 **Vara's POV**

When Elsword's unconscious, Karis' taking care of him non-stop.  
I wonder did she also took care of him like this when he's unconscious for 1 week.  
At the 4th day Karis' memory starts to fade away.

She's starting to become forgetful of what just happened.  
Like did she already change Elsword's towel or not.

And finally she collapsed.  
She's overworked.

"Elsword, take care of her. We're only left with tomorrow to find a way to stop her transformation. I will try to find some information."

"I understand, thank you, Ai-I mean Vara."  
He's still mistook me with Aisha.  
Really he is...  
Just too dumb...

I'm going back to Elscud's place and I try to find any books that might hold a key about how to stop her transformation.

"Even though it's futile, at least you tried, young lady."  
Elscud must've knew all the content of these books but still I can't just sit down doing nothing.

 **Karis' POV**

..

...  
Hmm...?  
Where am I?

I need to... Take care of Elsword...  
I slowly get up.  
Why... Did my head felt so light...  
What happened?

"Oh, finally you're awake."  
"... Elsword?"  
He sit down beside me.

"How do you feel?"  
"... I'm feeling dizzy..."  
I lay my head on his shoulder.  
He hugged me gently as I close my eyes.

"Say, Karis... Are you really going to forget about us?"

It seems like he knew it.  
"... Yes, It's beyond my control... Maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after tomorrow. I don't know when will I forget everything..."  
'I don't want to forget you.'  
But I can't say it out.

I really don't want this...  
Finally we can stay as close as this...  
But I must forget everything...  
I can feel my eyes are blurry.  
No, I must not cry...

"Karis... Since this might be my last chance, I will tell you."  
"... What is it, Elsword?"

I'm closing my eyes as I hear what will he say to me.  
"You're responsible for the deaths of my friends. Don't forget that."  
"Of course, that's not something I can just forget."

Is there anything else?  
If there is...  
It's only that.

"Only I can kill you, so don't die on anything else, I won't accept any reasonings. I will be the one the slay you once you changed."  
"... Yes. That's your last job."  
Somehow I can feel his hug is getting tighter.  
Don't be so kind to me...  
Please... I can't hold my tears...

"So..."  
"So...?"

*Drip*  
Tear drop.  
It's not mine.  
Then... I look at his face.

"Tell me, Karis... Is it wrong if I said I love you?"  
From his eyes.  
Tears are overflowing.

...  
*Drip*  
My tear also dropped.  
He just... Said that he love me...  
"Elsword..."

I sobbed.  
I can no longer handle my feelings.  
I just let it all go out freely.

"Karis... I love you... At first I'm not sure, but now... When you're about to go away from my side... My feeling got stronger... All these times we've spent... Even though it's short... I will treasure them all...*sob*!"  
He cried, like a child.  
Crying, is a precious emotion.  
By crying, you can relieve your stress.  
There's nothing wrong with crying, we're all living beings, we can feel hurt and pain.

My tears are flowing non-stop.  
"Elsword... Elsword... Me too... *Sob* I will always treasure these moments... I will never forget these moments even when I die... *Sob* I also love you... But we can't stay together... We will unavoidably seperated... That's why I'm so afraid! *Sob*"

Why is life so cruel?  
Why must I be borned as a Succubus Queen?  
Why can't I be normal human?  
For what reason my existence is?  
Goddess of El...  
If You are there...  
Why won't you answer me!?

I cried and cried.  
"Goddess of El is so cruel... *Sob* If only She will hear my prayer..."  
Elsword patted my head.  
Finally we had enough crying.  
We stay in each other's embrace.

"You're really warm, Karis..."  
"You too, Elsword..."

We hug each other.  
And we sleep like that, unwilling to be seperated.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up in Elsword's embrace.  
He's sleeping so peacefully.  
I giggles.

"Oh, how romantic both of you two are."  
Harza's looking at us in a teasing way.

"Bleeeh~"  
I point out my tongue at her in a playful manner too.  
She giggles for a while and then she went serious.

"... Today is the last day..."  
"... Yes..."  
I know she didn't mean to make me feel sad, she meant that if I still have anything I want to do I should tell her, she want me to savor every last moment of my life happily.

"Thank you, Harza... You're just like my sister..."  
I slowly get up from Elsword so that I won't wake him up.

"Karis..."  
Her eyes are teary.  
She's really the most special clone ever.  
A clone that can feel emotion.

"Can I... Call you... Big... Sister...?"  
My voice is starting to break.  
I'm about to cry again.  
She've done so much for me in these days.  
She heard all of my whims, she never complaint of my attitude.  
She's always trying to understand me.  
I really... Want her as my sister...

"*Nod*... Come here, Karis... Let big sis hug you..."  
Harz- Big sis is spreading her arms.

"Big sis!"  
I jumped into her embrace and cried.

"Karis... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...*Sob*"  
Big sis caressed my head as she apologize of how useless she is.

"No... *Sob* It's okay... We can't do anything about it after all..."  
We cried together as we embrace each other.  
Embracing is a way to make you let out your sadness easier.  
That's true.

 **Vara's POV**

...  
I can't find anything...  
"Elscud, is there nothing we can do?"

"I said it from yesterday. It's a futile struggle."  
He sighed sadly.

"I'm very sad, my daughter-in law will soon die."  
I thought he's joking, but his eyes are teary.  
Even he can feel sadness just from watching the scene.

I don't know what it means to cry.  
So I don't care of how much they cry.  
All I need to do is do my best, I still get 1 more day...  
Tomorrow would be too late.

 **Elsword's POV**

I woke up, the time's...  
5PM.

"Why did no one WAKE ME UP?!"  
Today is Karis' last day!  
How can I slept so peacefully until this late!?

"Karis!?"  
I called out but no one's replying.  
Did something happened?

I walk around the bush while calling Karis.  
"Karis! Where are you!?"

Hey, it's not funny...  
I can't waste anymore time.  
I need to spend every seconds with her.  
So that I won't have any regret.

Suddenly-

"WOAAAAHHH!?"  
I slipped and fell from a hill.  
Just when I wonder where I'm falling to-  
*Splash*

I fell into water.  
"*Gasp*!"  
I hurriedly got up and take a breath.  
I thought I'm dying.

"... P-"  
"Huh?"

A duck?  
I look behind me and...  
I saw Karis without her usual twintail, her hair's wet.  
And also...  
Naked, inside the pool.  
Now that I noticed it, this is a hot spring.

"A-Ah... I'm sorry- I'm looking for-"  
"PERVERT!"

Karis splash the water to me.  
Hey, it's hot!  
"S-Sorry!"  
Just when I'm about to get out of the pool she pulled my sleeve.

"Karis...?"

"... I'm okay, now... So..."  
W-Wait a minute, Karis... You don't mean...

While covering her chest, she timidly said;  
"... Let's... *Blush* Get in together..."

You can't imagine how much red my face is right now.

"Ahh... So comfortable..."  
In the end I also get in the pool.  
We're facing away from each other, so we only our back that makes contact.  
Her body's so soft...

"... Elsword."  
"Yes?"  
Hearing her calling my name's the best feeling.  
She always call me Cherry boy back then.

"Thank you for agreeing with my silly request..."  
"It's fine... I want to spend every last seconds with you."  
She's submerging while blushing.  
I can feel it, she's so cute.

"Can we... Hold hands?"  
"Sure."  
I hold both of her hands, even thought we can't see each other but I can feel her presence.  
That's already more than enough.

"Your hands are big..."  
"It's just yours that's small."  
"H-How rude!"  
She squeezed my hand, hahaha how cute.

However, these happy times will end soon...  
I wish that the time can stop.  
Stop only for now.  
But that's just wishing for the impossible.

She's not waking me up before maybe because she also want to spend time with Harza.  
Harza's just like our sister.  
She's mature, unlike a normal clone.

"Karis, since this is the last time... Do you want to kiss?"  
"W-W-W-What!?"  
She's flustered.

"W-Well it's because... Since we might not be able to do it again..."  
I awkwardly explain it to her.  
But...

"... Thank you Elsword, but, sadly I must decline... If we did it... It will only made us harder to accept this seperation."  
She's right.  
If we really did it, I might've curse the Goddess of El for this unfair fate and end my life immediately, she's trying to create memories but also worried for me, that's why I love her.

Even if we love each other, we're not going out.  
Since it will only hurt our hearts even further.

"I think it's about time for us to return, staying too long in a hotspring is not good."  
I held her hand and get up.

She nodded and we get changed into our clothes before going back to our camp.  
Vara should be back.

I'm smiling as I watch Karis' back.  
She's so beautiful.  
And... Fragile.

 **At Camp**

"How is it, Vara?"  
I asked Vara about her research.  
She shook her head.

"I'm very sorry, Elsword..."  
She hung her down dejectedly.  
I patted her head.

"It's okay, Vara. You've done what you can..."  
I sighed and sit beside Karis.

"Vara also can't do anything, huh..."  
"It's okay... I'm already expecting that result."  
Karis knew that there's no way to stop her transformation.  
She even forget that we just had a bath together.  
Her memory's getting worse.

"Here, have a drink."  
Karis brings me a cup of coffee, she also brew tea for Vara and Harza.  
We sit facing each other.  
The four of us are discussing about what should we do.  
However we fail to reach any conclusion.

"Is there no way out?"  
"I think we've got no more choices..."  
"... *Gritted her teeth*"  
"... It's okay."

Vara looked so angry at her uselessness.  
She's really a hard worker...

Suddenly Karis stood and she look at all of us.  
"I'm very grateful, you guys have treated me so kind. I don't have any regret thanks for your help, I can experience everything... Feel everything I want... I really can't desire for anything more than these."

Normally that's what people would say, but to us-  
"What is it, Karis?"  
"You looked different..."  
Even Harza's looking at her curiously.  
Vara who's silent all this time-

"Ugh-! This drink...!"  
Karis smiled.

"That's right... I've put a sleeping potion in it including with a forget potion..."  
W-Why!?  
Karis! Why would you do something like this!?

"Elsword... You might be asking why I'm doing this... But I must tell you before you lost your memories. You're being possessed by a demon. Remember 5 years ago?"  
"Karis-! No!"  
Harza tried to stop her, but my ears and eyes are fix on her.

"The demon named 'Berserk'... It possessed your body and rampaging the village. It's already calmed down because I stopped you at that time, as for the reason why I killed your friends..."  
"KARIS!"  
Harza yelled at her.

"Is none other than because the King ordered them, your friends. To kill you once you killed me. Because I'm the only one who knows the truth of 5 years ago and the King's afraid that you might join me if you know that the Kingdom's trying to kill you and he's also afraid of 'Berserk' going on rampage again, What's more frustrating is... Your friends also afraid of 'You', that's why they accept the mission readily."  
Imposs... Ible...  
My friends... They wouldn't...  
So Karis'... Protecting...  
Before I can finish my thoughts...  
I fell unconscious.

 **Karis' POV**

After laying Vara and Harza in their cottage...

Elsword...  
I lay him down in our cottage.

I did all of this, because I don't want them to remember every memories about me.  
So that they can kill me without hesitation.

...  
"Thank you Elsword... Thank you to love me and to forgive me... I don't need anything anymore... Thank you for letting me know how it felt to be loved... It's been... *Sob* A very short time... *Sob* But... This is really... A Good Bye."

I kissed his lips.  
My tears are flowing non-stop.  
It starts to wet his face.  
'We won't know each other again... When you wake up.'  
And I left the cottage.

 **Chapter 7 End**

 _The next chapter will be the last  
Chapter for 'Night'.  
Please wait for it since it will be  
quite long so I need quite a lot of time  
to write them down.  
Thanks for the review!  
I'm appreciating you guys' supports! XD  
Elsword: It's going to end so soon!?  
Karis: ...  
See you again!  
Please leave Review or Critics :P_


	9. Final Chapter (Night)

_Finally it's the time to close  
the book of this story.  
May you enjoy the last moment.  
Elsword VS Karis.  
Let the fairy tale begin._

 **Final Chapter**

Karis' POV

My head hurts.  
The night already passed.  
The sun will rise in 2 hours.  
I tried to get as far as possible from them.  
Avoiding to hurt them if I transform earlier than I thought.

"Ughhh..."  
I fell on my knees holding my head tightly.

 _Destroy everything.  
Kill everyone.  
Go and suck more blood.  
Destroy.  
Destroy.  
Destroy!_

I can hear my ancient instict starts to resurface.  
I'm going to lost my mind...  
Elsword...  
Please kill me... Before I done something that I can't take back...

I'm counting on you...  
Elsword...  
I lost my consciousness.

 **Elsword's POV**

I opened my eyes.  
My head feels heavy...  
just what happened to me...

I look around.  
Harza... Vara...  
I seemed to notice that someone's missing...  
But who is it?

I did remember that we're group of 4 people, but we're missing someone.  
I remembered that she has 2 twintails.  
But what's her name again?

"Harza, wake up!"  
I shook Harza's body.  
She wake up slowly.

"What is it, Elsword... I'm still sleepy."  
"Hey, did you remember our 4th member's name?"  
Harza tilted her head.

"4th? Are you dreaming? We're just a team consists of 3 people."

Impossible.  
My memory never failed me before.  
I will always remember if my member's missing.

"Harza, you sure that we're only consists of 3 people?"  
"Of course, you, me, and Vara. Who else?"

...  
Something's not right.  
It felt just like someone's erasing our memory.  
But... How can I be so sure that we're consists of 4 people?  
I don't even know who's the 4th member.

"Only that? I'm going to sleep again, don't wake me up again."

Think, Elsword.  
The 4th member...  
I was attacked by someone, my friends are all killed.  
And then I was taken by someone.  
That someone was the one who killed my friends.  
That someone took my sword and won't give it back.  
That someone also become my journey friend.  
And then I met Harza, after Harza I met Vara.  
And then we fought Gordo and Ragna.  
For some reason they're dead.

After I wake up.  
That someone's sleeping because that someone collapsed after taking care of me.  
We confessed to each other.  
Confess?  
If that so that someone must be a female.  
And then I take a bath with her.  
At night...

At night...

My memories are lost there.  
I can't remember anything that happened that night.  
It seems like a forget potion was involved.  
Damn...  
I don't know who she is...  
But she must be someone important to me!

I tried my best to think but I came up with nothing.  
This is frustrating.  
I need to think of a way.  
I closed my eyes tightly and then I heard a voice from the forest.

Due to my curiosity I entered the forest.  
I can't wake those two since they will most likely be angry if I did.  
Well I don't know for Vara, but Harza who has emotion will surely be angry.

I walked deeper and deeper.  
*ROAAAAARRR*  
What the!?  
What's that terrifying roar!?

I charged into the forest deeper.  
There I saw an unbelievable scene.  
A very huge crater was there.  
The diameter is roughly 20 metres.

This surely isn't something good.  
I need to wake them up no matter what.  
I head back to the camp and tripped.  
"UWAAAH!"

Just when I look back to see what made me tripped...  
"That's..."

A sword.  
That's my sword that 'she' took away back then.  
I take the sword to see if there's a scratch or not and then...

"Ugggh!"  
My head suddenly ached.  
A very gentle voice entered my brain.

"Elsword."

This voice.  
It sounds really familiar.  
There's no doubt, it's 'her' voice.

"When you found this sword, you most likely already forgotten about me. But that's fine. Because it's all according to my plan. Use this sword, a sword that I already enhanced with an anti-Succubus Rune. With this sword, you can surely kill the 'other' me. Don't hesitate, because she will not hesitate to end you and those two's lives too. Please, Elsword, kill her."

The voice ended.  
She... Want me to kill who?  
I don't know...  
But all I can be sure of is...  
We're in a deep danger now.

 **The Camp**

I woke those two up.  
As I expected, I receive an uppercut from Harza.  
But as I explained the situation Harza apologized.

"So, you're saying the 4th member is on a rampage now?"  
"That's correct."  
"But, Elsword... How should we find her?"  
Harza look at me in confusion.  
I put my sword beside me and-

*Crash* *Rumbles*

"... Looks like we won't need to find her."  
I take my sword and enters my fighting stance.

"... _Destruction... Blood..._ "  
There, I saw a terrifying figure appeared.  
She's dark purple colored.  
Her eyes...  
Are just like a void.  
Black sclera and red pupils.

"Who are you!?"  
I asked her.

Noticing me, she grinned.  
"Hehehe... Elsword..."  
She knew my name?!

"How can you forgot my name? Fufufu... But I don't have any obligation to tell someone who will be killed by me my name."  
She summoned her scythe.

"Guuh..!"  
I get my sword ready.  
Cornwell will most likely useless against her.  
My feeling told me that this monster's immune to normal weapons.  
If normal weapon can be useful there's no need to enhance this sword with Anti-Succubus rune.

"Becareful, Harza, Vara. This monster's strong."  
They're not a weak fighter, I don't think I need to remind them, but I just felt that I need to do it.

"I'm not interested with those two, I'm only interested with Elsword... Can I kill them first?"  
H-How dare she ask something like that!?  
Like hell I will let her kill them!

"Like hell I will let you do it!"  
I charged her and perform a thrust attack.

She grinned and swings her scythe down.  
If I'm not careful my head would come out from its body.  
I successfully blocked the swing.

"Vara!"

"Gravity Ball."  
She throw a huge gravity ball that can crush anything in its path.  
I quickly run to the other side.  
But-

"Such a thing has no effect on ME!"  
She swung her scythe and rip the gravity ball to pieces.  
And she kicked Vara who's surprised to a nearby rock.  
Vara's unconscious in just 1 attack.  
Impossible!  
How much power did she put in that attack!?

"Vara! I won't let you get away! 'Soul Fangs'!"  
Harza released a wave of soul fangs that may incapacitate any unaware enemy.  
But of course, she already predicted it.

"I've seen this attack before, this kind of attack pose me no threat."  
She spins her scythe, creating a shield.  
The soul fangs are being reflected and returned to the caster.  
Harza who never expected that her attacks would be reflected can't react in time and being bitten by her own soul fangs.

"Harza!"  
She weakly tried to stand but kept on falling.

"I-I'm sorry Elsword... But I think I'm unable to fight again..."  
Impossible, soul fangs shouldn't do that much of damage, don't tell me-

"That's right, when I rip apart that gravity ball, I absorb its power. And when I reflected soul fangs I released the power, hence the soul fangs power is enhanced further."  
Is that kind of thing even possible!?

That kind of ability...  
Somehow it's similar with my 'Final Judgement'.  
Using opponent's strength for our own benefit.  
Our fighting style is similar, with the difference of weapon.

I can only defeat her with 'Final Judgement'.  
'Sword Assault' will most likely being reflected.

But how can I get close to her?  
If I charged recklessly like before my head might be severed.  
This is bad...

"Let's play, Cherry boy."  
Hurt.  
My head hurts.

What's with that kind of nickname...  
My head hurts so much.  
"What... Did you call me..."

"Fufufu, are you remembering it now, Cherry boy?"  
The malicious looking girl smiled as she mock me.  
Her outfit's emanating ominous feeling.  
Her horns looked so evil too.

Ugh...  
My head...

"Too bad I'm going to finish you off, Cherry boy!"  
She charged to me and swing her scythe.  
Still in pain I managed to avoid death, however...

*Slash*  
My eyes were not.  
"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

The pain is unbearable!  
My eye...!  
I desperately tried to endure the pain.

"KYAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A NICE LOOK YOU GOT!"  
I, who can only see with one eye, can't predict just how far or how near she is.  
Blood's entering my eyes, I can't see anything.

She walked toward me fearlessly.  
"You're pathetic."  
She kicked my stomach.  
I feel down on the ground with immense pain.

"To think that for someone like this she's enduring my pressure all this time."  
'She'? What is... She talking about...

*Slash*

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!"  
She cut my left arm's bicep.  
Blood's pouring from my arm and eyes.

This is bad...  
I'm going to die if this continues...  
I'm starting to lose my consciousness...

 _Kill her.  
Devour her.  
Burn her in hell.  
Scream.  
More screams!  
LET ME HEAR MORE SCREAMS!_

No... Not these voices again...  
I'm already...  
No...  
Leave me alone!

 _Leave you alone?  
Are you dreaming?  
I am YOU._

Impossible...  
I don't have that kind of evil...  
I'm not an evil...!

 _If you mean 5 years ago of course not.  
But since I possessed you.  
You're already an EVIL.  
YOU destroyed your own VILLAGE.  
If only that stupid Succubus didn't come.  
I would have take control of your body!_

Take control of my body...?  
Succubus...?

 _That's right.  
You want to live, right?  
Let me take over the control of your body.  
Don't worry.  
I am YOU.  
If YOU die I will also DIE.  
So I can't let you die._

...  
Are you my comrade?

 _Don't be stupid.  
This is just an attempt to survive.  
I also don't want to die._

I see.  
Then go on and take over.

 _As you WISH._

"GRRRUUUOOOOAAAHHHH!"  
I roared.  
However, it's not a human's roar.  
but 'something else'.

"...! Tsk... 'Berserk'...!"

Berserk?  
Is that this thing's name?

"Haah... _Long time no see, Queen._ "  
I grinned.  
Even with only 1 eye, I can see the 'Queen' clearly.  
Is it because this 'thing' take over my body?

"Good timing, I will bury you and Cherry boy right here right now!"  
The Queen smiled.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! Try it if you can!"  
What a horrible laugh.  
But...  
I suddenly felt an immense power.  
From my hand, bloody Cornwell is summoned.  
Since my other hand was injured I can only use 1 sword.  
However...  
I don't think it's Cornwell.

 _Look closely, boy.  
Savor the mighty power of 'Laevateinn'.  
Be proud you're able to see its power._

'Laevateinn'?  
So it's its name.  
As the name suggests, it has fire magic in its blade.

"Die and go back to Abyss, 'Berserk'!"  
The Queen leapt and swing her scythe.

"Chaos Cleave!"  
A wide dimensional rift is created that will suck anything in it.  
Who knows where did it end up to.

"Don't underestimate ME!"  
I swung the Laevateinn and perform a very strong slash imbued with fire.

"Lava Burst!"  
A burst of liquid fire that can burn everything.  
The rift to other dimension were blocked by the liquid fire that it can no longer suck anything into it.

"Tsk! 'Berserker'!"  
She swung her scythe.  
I blocked it with Laevateinn.

Even though I blocked it, the Laevateinn's too hot.  
Slowly the Queen's scythe is melting.

"...! Tsk!"  
She backed off.

Amazing...  
This power...

 _How is it, boy?  
Isn't my power strong?  
If you want to be stronger you should just leave everything to me.  
I can give you as many power as you want._

I...  
I want...

"Elsword!"  
I look at Harza.  
She looked like she's terrified.  
What's she afraid of?  
This power...  
Is something to be proud of.

"Don't listen to 'Berserker'! He's trying to take over your whole body for his own benefit!"  
What...?

 _Tsk.  
Annoying girl!_

I swung the Laevateinn at Harza however I hold it with my will power.  
What are you doing!?  
She's my friend!  
I started to think that what Harza said is true.  
He's trying to trick me with the illusion of his power.

 _How dare you, boy...!_

Get out of my body!  
Suddenly he disappeared,  
And left only me with Laevateinn.  
My body's still emanating dark red aura, but I'm myself now.

"Elsword! Is that you!?"  
Harza tried to confirm things.

"Yes, it's me. Thanks to you, I declined his false promise already, now... Just rest."  
But my appearance still haven't changed, that's a good thing.  
After making sure that Harza's unconscious...  
I need it to fight the Queen now.

"Let's continue, Queen."

"... You got quite a nerve, Cherry boy... I bet she will be stupidly exciting if she saw this."

'She'?  
"Just who is this 'she' you're talking about?"

"You're really dense! Of course it's KARIS!"  
*Heart beat*

Ughhh...!  
My head...  
My memories...  
They're flowing back...!

I can't believe it...  
Only her name and...  
I'm completely unable to fight!

"KYAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS MY WIN, CHERRY BOY!"  
She already predicted that my memory will came back, and while my head's hurting she can grasp the chance to deliver a fatal blow.  
Damn-!

*Stopped*  
... Huh?  
The scythe stopped moving.

"H-How can this be possible...!"  
The Queen's face...  
Her eyes are changing to the...  
Scarlet eyes.

Karis' Eyes.  
'Elsword.'

!  
She's talking to me from my mind?  
'You're really strong, you managed to push back 'Berserker's possession, but you still need a long way... For now, I can only hold the Queen's movement for a while. Use this chance to finish her off.'

But... How about you!?  
'Your memories are back isn't it? I can't turn back to normal, I'm already using every last bit of my power and only can stop her movement. Thank you Elsword... You're really the best. Kill me with your hand, please. Let me rest in peace... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore...'  
Her eyes looked so sad.  
But... We've talked about this many times.  
I can't possibly let a chance that she created with all of her power go to waste.

I picked up my sword.  
Which is being imbued by Anti-Succubus rune.

"N-Noo! Don't do it! I can finally be freed! NOOO!"  
The Queen struggles, trying to run away.

'Aim for her heart. After her heart stopped, she will never able to regenerate again.'  
Karis...

'But remember. I'm the only one who will kill you. Don't you dare to die by other people's hand, Karis. I will surely take my friend's revenge.'  
My swear back then.

'Be strong. When the time come, kill me with your own two hands.'  
Her will back then.

I will fulfill them, right at this moment.  
Thank you, Karis.  
Thank you for staying by my side.  
Thank you for protecting me.  
Thank you for taking care of me.  
There's still so much I need to thank you about.  
But I don't need to spell out all of them.

I smiled at Karis.  
"Thank you for everything, and good bye."

I can feel her smile.  
'Good bye.'

She said.  
*Stab*

I stabbed the Queen's heart.  
The Queen...  
Stopped moving.  
She fell on her knees, and returns to Karis' form.

I knelt down and hugged her body.  
My tears are overflowing.  
Suddenly, a huge rain pour down on the earth.  
It looks like even the sky's crying with me.

Karis...  
I will miss you so much...!

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
I roared at the heaven.  
To the unfair heaven.

I cried and cried, but nothing will happened.  
For some reason, I can see Karis' face is...  
Smiling.

 **Funeral**

I'm digging a graveyard for Karis.  
Vara and Harza's going somewhere.  
I bet Harza's crying now, they also remembered about Karis.

I've had enough crying.  
So I shed no tears now.

I think this should be deep enough.  
I look at Karis' body.  
Even though she's dead, her face's so peaceful.  
It looked like she's just sleeping.

I carried her body slowly and put her inside the grave.  
From now...  
For every dirt I shoved inside means I should treasure every memories I have with her.

1...  
2...  
3...

Slowly, her body's being covered by dirt.  
I'm a bit unwilling to do so, but I don't want anyone take away her corpse.  
This is fine...

10...  
11...  
12...

I can no longer see her body.  
She's already buried.

18...  
19...  
20...

Done.  
I've finished burying her.  
"... Karis, without you I won't be able to stand here, it's all thanks to you."  
I bowed at her grave and leave.

I need to start my new life.  
There's still a long way to go.  
Harza and Vara's waiting for me.

Let's keep doing our best.

 **Final Chapter End**

 _Okay, this concludes the ending of  
'Night'! So, how do you feel my dear readers?  
Satisfied? Too bad Karis can't stay alive  
until the end, but that means  
Elsword must be stronger!  
Okay, see you again in the future story, guys!  
Critics and-  
Eh- What?_

 **Epilogue**

"Hey, Harza. What are you looking at?"  
I looked at the key-like necklace Harza's wearing.

"This is the memento of my dear little sister, I must take a good care of it..."  
She held the key tighly, just like a mother who's embracing her child.

"Elsword, Harza! We're going now!"  
"Oh!"  
"Ah, wait for me!"

We're going to start our travel around the world.  
We don't have to stay in this Kingdom anymore.  
Some of the 'Void's might hunt us if we still stay here after all.

"Okay, are you guys ready?"  
I ask them.  
Our luggage aren't too many, so I think it's fine.

However, what are they staring at me for?  
They looked like they've seen something strange.  
Is there something behind me-

I was stunned.  
I can't find a word to describe what's in front of me.

The one who's standing in front of me...

"Ka... Ris...?"

She looked at me angrily with her hair untied.  
Looks like she lost her ribbon.  
Not to mention...  
She's totally covered in dirt.

"Hey! Why are you burying me so deep! I've had a hard time digging my way out of the ground!"

I don't care she's angry or not, before that...

"W-Why are you still alive? I clearly checked that your pulse has stopped!"

She tilted her head.  
"Didn't I already tell you when you get back your sword?"

"The hell are you telling! You're just giving me the sword and tell me that my sword've been imbued by Anti-Succu-"  
Don't tell me...

"... Karis, this Anti-Succubus rune..."

"... It's a rune that erased Succubus' ability and turning them into something which is not a succubus."  
Vara explained.

I hurriedly go to Karis' side and check her pulse.  
It's still not beating.  
Then...

"Correct, I'm no longer a succubus. I'm becoming a zombie who has no pulse but I still able to use every organ in my body like normal human, fear me, mortals! I'm the human with no pulse!"  
She thought that she's scary.  
I who no longer care-

"Kyaaa!?"  
Hugged her tightly and kissed her lips.

"Mmmmph!?"

"Woooohhoooo!"  
"... What..."  
Harza's excited while Vara's dumbfonded.

"W-What are y-you doing in front of people!?"  
She hit me again and again but it doesn't hurt a bit.

"This is you punishment. And..."  
I walk to Vara and Harza's side.  
We spread our arms welcoming her.

"""Welcome back, Karis."""

We all said it in an unison.  
Karis who's surprised, she shed a tear and jumped toward us.

"I'm back, friends!"  
She smiled happily.

 _Surprised?  
If you're surprised that means my plan succeed!  
Hahahaha!  
Karis: Being a zombie... I never thought of that.  
Elsword: Your mind is horrible as usual, Sairon.  
Don't be so mean!  
And so this is the 'end of Night'.  
The 'Main Route' has been finished!  
Eh? What do you mean?  
That means we're continuing to the next Season!  
'Night' is only the prologue of the story.  
Did you forgot there are still so many 'Void's that they  
haven't fought? :P  
Well! Next season, Night: To The Nightmare  
will be released the day after tomorrow!  
Let me rest, okay? I'm quite tired typing this story XD  
Please continue to support me from now on!  
I will change the name of the Fanfic to "Night: To The Nightmare"  
From now on so I don't have to change it again.  
Well See you the day after tomorrow my beloved readers!  
Elsword: By the way we're not going out.  
Karis: Yes, we merely kissed but haven't dating yet._


	10. The 1st Nightmare

_Hello, my dear readers,  
back with me again in 'Night' series.  
However we're no longer in 'Night'.  
We're starting to enter the new book, Night: To The Nightmare.  
I hope this continuation of the story can surpass the previous one.  
I've draw a cover story for this one, but I'm not too good at  
drawing, hope you will like it.  
Elsword: And I thought my job's finished.  
Karis: I think this story's still far from the true end.  
Now, Let the fairy tale begin._

 **The 1** **st** **Nightmare**

Elsword, Karis, Harza, and Vara are on a journey to travel around the world.  
They wish to stay far away from the Kingdom, however...  
To do that they must reach a harbour first.  
They need to get a ship to travel across the sea, hence they're on their way to the harbour.

 **Elsword's POV**

"I still can't forgive you, Karis."

"Yes?"  
Karis tilted her head without any sign of guilt.

"You... You... I thought you're really dead!"  
I hugged her tightly, only to get an uppercut.  
This girl's power's still so strong even though she's no longer a succubus.

"Don't hug me, pervert! Even I not sure if I can stay alive like this! The chance of success when using Anti-Succubus rune is only 5%! I'm starting to wonder if the Goddess of El answered my prayer..."  
Her eyes are teary.  
Looks like she's really glad to be alive.

She's the one who saved my life more than once.  
If only she didn't appear I don't know if I can fight all of my friend at once.  
It's still hard to believe.  
We've went through so much, but they're still afraid of me.  
No wonder they never object my order.  
In exception of Aisha of course.  
"But still, I'm glad you're still alive, Karis."  
I smiled at her.  
I can see her blushing.

"W-W-What! Are you teasing me?!"  
"Who knows?"  
I face forward while grinning.

She's so cute, even though she's half zombie half human.  
Well, as long as I can stay with her I don't mind what race is she.

"Elsword, I think we need to find a change of clothes for Karis, her clothes are so dirty."  
Harza suggests.  
She's right, but bringing her to city won't be a wise choice, she still get her horn and bat wings ears. It would be ugly if others see it.

"For now, anyone got a hoodie?"  
"I have it, for what?"  
Vara show me her hoodie.  
I took it and give it to Karis.

"Use this, so no one can see your horns and ears."  
Karis took it obediently, before starting a tantrum.

"Uhhh- I don't like wearing a hoodie! It would be weird on me!"  
She starts to protests, but we don't give a thing of what she's saying.  
Finally she gave up and wear it.  
There I saw something unbelievable.

"... That... Cat ears..."  
I can only spell out those words.  
Due to her horns, the hood's making a shape of cat ears.  
Somehow it looked really cute.

"Kyaaaa! Karis-chan!"  
Harza who's weak against cute things hugged Karis tightly.  
But Karis didn't reject her, how enviable!

"B-Big sis... I'm not cute!"  
"Your retort only made you look cuter! Kyaaaa!"  
She's starting a mess, but it's true that Karis' cute, to the point you want roll all over your bed while hugging a pillow.

"Hey, enough of this. Let's go to find some clothes."  
I don't really need change of clothes since I'm a man, but girls love to change clothes, I also have quite a sum of money, so I can pay for them.

We head towards the Altera City.  
At night Altera is really beautiful, you can see the light are forming a star constellation.  
Luckily we've reached this place at night, so we can enjoy the night view of this city.

"So beautiful-!"  
Harza yelled in happiness.

Vara's looking around curiously.  
She never went shopping before?

And for Karis...  
She's hiding behind me.  
Like a lost kitten.

No, she really is the kitten.

"E-Elsword... Why are there so many people..."  
She trembled behind me.  
Looks like she's not good with crowd like this.  
Even though she's an Ex-Queen of Succubus.

"Why are you so afraid?"  
"Because... There are so many people... Who might hate me..."  
I see, she's well awared of her name, no one don't know Karis' the Succubus Queen who made many people suffer. Even though I'm sure it's not her doing but her underlings' doings out of their boredom.

"It's okay, just walk. If something happened I will protect you."  
It's not like anything will happened.  
Anyone would be scared seeing someone holding a big sword like me on the road.

She's afraid maybe it's because she lost her power?  
I did remember she's not a succubus anymore.

"Hey, Elsword... Let's get back..."  
She's pleading me like a weak little animal.  
Somehow she's really cute.  
Too cute that it's a crime.

So I hugged her.  
"W-!?"  
As expected.  
Another attack coming.  
This time I was kicked for about 5 metres away.

"P-P-Pervert! I said don't hug me in front of people!"  
So you mean I can hug you if we're alone!?  
Just when I'm about to get excited-

"Now don't you ever touch me before I let you to do so!"  
NOOOOOO!  
THIS PUNISHMENT IS TOO HARSH FOR ME!  
But...

"You have this much of power, I don't think you need to afraid of people?"  
"Tsk-!"  
Wait- What?  
I think I just heard a click of tongue.  
Please tell me I'm wrong!

"I-I mean..."  
That way of talking's just so suspicious!  
So after all she just doesn't want to change her clothes!

I pulled her into a boutique shop.  
"Hello, clerk. Here's my girlfriend, she needs new clothes because her clothes now is dirty, mind finding a suitable cloth for her?"  
"W-!?"  
Karis' so surprised that her face's boiling.

The clerk took a look at Karis and-  
"Kyaaaaa! So cute! Follow me, let big sister find you good clothes!"  
"K-Kyaa!?"  
She pulled the timid and small Karis to the changing room.  
I really hope that nothing happened.

'Hey, that's quite a nice accessories you have! Can I touch it?'  
'No! It's expensive so don't!'  
I'm getting quite worried.  
But looks like she managed to trick her.

After waiting for a while they come out with-  
Karis in China dress.  
I was literally stunned.  
What a stunning beauty.  
The dress showed her body lines so perfectly.  
This dress is a magic itself.

"W-What? Hurry up and give me your opinion!"  
"... –So beautiful."

Her face turned into red in an instant that even a chameleon would be ashamed of itself.  
She's really beautiful.  
I can find no words to describe it other than that.

"I-Is that so-? Then I will take this one."  
"Okay, let's pay for it."  
I went to the cashier.  
I was surprised that piece of cloth costs so much, but it's still in an acceptable price.  
So I managed to pay for it.  
Since the china dress is expensive we decided to keep it and only wear it at special event like a party or something else, so we bought another cloth, she looked like she want a sleeveless cloth so the clerk picked the one that...  
Expose her chest.  
It's not like I'm not used to it, normally her attire was even more revealing, but seeing her in normal clothes like this made my heart raced.  
But as long as she's happy I don't mind anything else.

After we finished shopping with the clothes we went to find Vara and Harza.  
But those two are not around.  
I wonder if they're lost?  
Harza's not a problem, but Vara's not used to society.  
I'm afraid she might get hit by some perverts.

"Hey, little girl. Want to come with us?"  
"Your hair color's purple, how cute."  
"U-Um..."

Told you.  
"I'm sorry, she's mine."  
I took Vara's hand and pull her with me.  
"Tsk... Already taken, huh."  
The perverts cursed me, but I don't care.

"... Elsword, I'm not yours."  
"I'm sorry, but it's the keyword to get them away from you."  
She stay quiet, but I can see her cheeks are getting red slightly.

When I met with Karis, she's looking at me unhappily.  
"She's yours, huh?"  
"U-Uh, that's how to save a girl who's getting hit, so I don't think twice..."  
And then she smiled.  
Thank goodness.  
"If that so, it's fine then. Big sis is not around, I don't know where is she."  
Harza's missing?  
But I don't have to get worried, maybe she's just carried away while having fun.  
"Don't worry, she's not the type that will follow-"

'Hey, sis. Want to have something fun?'  
'Eh really? If it's fun let's go!'

"-Strangers..."  
I moved my neck slowly to see Harza's there with those perverts from before.  
I hurriedly go there and call for Harza.

"Harza! Let's go home!"  
"Eh, Elsword? I'm sorry! Maybe next time!"  
Harza apologized to the perverts.  
"Tsk! He again?!"  
I'm being cursed again, they say if you're cursed three times the curse will work, so I hope I'm not cursed again after this.

I also bought clothes for Harza and Vara, I just guessed their size but it looks like the clothes suit and fit with them, so it's fine then.  
Somehow I can see Karis pouting.  
Just what's with her?

 **Karis' POV**

I'm happy that Elsword bought me new clothes, but to think he would bought those two clothes too...  
It's not like I want to be special!  
I just... Feel like he's treating me the same like the others.

"Hey, Karis. Why are you looking unhappy?"  
"... Playboy."  
"Huh-?"

I turn around and walks away.  
I don't know how did that words came out.  
It's not like we're dating yet.  
So I don't have any right or ownage of him.

I don't own him...  
I do want to own him...  
But I'm not ready to do a romantic relationship...  
He did said he love me, but will his heart waver?  
Big sis' pretty...  
Vara's cute...  
Ugghhh...!

It looks like I will most likely lose if I were to compared with them...  
Sigh...  
"Karis? What are you doing?"  
"Big sis..."  
Big sis sat beside me.  
She caressed my head.

"Is there a problem?"  
"Um... I'm afraid Elsword might starts to hate me."  
"Hm? Why? Didn't you two just start dating?"  
"D-! We're not dating yet!"  
"Hahaha don't be so worked up. Then? Why would he hate you?"  
I sighed.  
"Because... I'm still not ready to do a romantic relationship... I'm afraid he might be tired of waiting and hate me..."  
Big sis sighed and then she hugged me.  
"Big sis?"  
"It's okay, Karis. If you're not ready it's fine, Elsword's not a bad guy, he will surely understand your condition, so you must trust in him more."  
"How... Can you be so sure of it, big sis?"  
"Call it woman's intuition."  
She winked.  
Woman's intuition...

"Thank you, big sis. I'm feeling better now."  
"That's good, feel free to tell me if you met a trouble."  
Big sis' smile's so sweet.  
To think that she used to tried to kill me.

Her black hair's emanating purple aura.  
It somehow looked exotic.

"Big sis, have you ever fell in love?"  
"Me? ... Yes I do."  
"When?"  
She sighed and look at me with a gentle smile.  
"It's not too long ago, but I already gave up on it, since it's impossible."  
"Really? Who?"  
"S-E-C-R-E-T."  
She poke my forehead.  
She's treating me as a child.  
"Muu... Big sis is so mean."  
"Hahaha, maybe next time, Karis."  
She smiled and left.

"Remember, don't lose your faith."  
"Umm."  
I nodded at her.  
Thank you big sis.  
Now I need to apologize to Elsword...

 **Elsword's POV**

Karis' acting weird, she gets irritated easily.  
I guess she ate wrong food.  
I'm going to buy her a 'Snicker'.

"Let go of me!"  
Hm?  
Looks like a girl's in trouble.

"Hey, don't be so cruel, let's play with brother."  
"Brother will be kind, let's go."  
"I said GO AWAY!"  
That girl is being hit by those pervert lolicons.  
How disgusting.  
"Hey, go away from her."  
I point my sword at them.  
"Tsk! You again!"  
Huh? It's them again!?  
With this I'm cursed three times, I will surely be cursed now, please bless me O Goddess of El.

"U-Um... Thanks for saving me."  
"Nah, it's nothing-"  
She hugged me.  
Wh-What!?  
"He-Hey!"  
"I need to thank you! Thank you so much!"  
I-I understand, but if it keeps going like this I will looked like a lolicon!  
Her pink hair's fluttering and giving me a sweet scent of cherry.

"Elswo...Rd...?"  
Chill ran through my spines.  
Without even looking I already knew who is that.  
"K-Karis! Wait- I can explain!"  
"So you love little girl like that, HUH!? I'm so stupid to trust you!"

*Slap*  
She slapped my cheek and go away.  
Sigh. This will need a long explanation before she will understand.  
"Now... Who are you?"

"My name's Ignia! I came from Ranox Nice to meet you, big brother!"  
She smiled sweetly to me.

 **The 1** **st** **Nightmare End**

 _That should be it for the opening.  
I hope it's quite interesting!  
Here comes the New Challenger!  
Ignia: Nice to meet you! I'm Ignia!  
Karis: *Stare*  
Elsword: Nice to meet you, hope we get along well.  
Okay, that's it. See you again my dear readers! :D_


	11. The 2nd Nightmare

_Here we're, the 2_ _nd_ _Nightmare!  
Must not let my inspiration to go to waste.  
I really hope this new book can surpass the previous one.  
Since it's the continuation after all D:  
Elsword: And we also got a new mascot.  
Ignia: I'm the mascot!? Yippieee!  
Karis: Urrgghh...  
*Looked like she's going to cry and bit her own cloth*  
Now, Let the fairy tale begin._

 **The 2** **nd** **Nightmare**

 **-Previous Nightmare-  
**  
Elsword and Karis are shopping for new clothes.  
But during their shopping Elsword bumped to Ignia, the cute pink haired girl that looked younger than him 3 years.

Due to her affection toward Elsword she's getting too close with Elsword that Karis mistook it as he's in love with little girl like Ignia.

Elsword facepalmed and wonder what will happen next.

 **Karis' POV**

Stupid Elsword Stupid Elsword Stupid Elsword!  
What's so special from that little girl!?  
To think that he will let stranger hug him, he's really the biggest idiot!

...  
What's going on with me...  
Why I'm so worked up?  
Ever since I'm no longer a succubus my feeling's a bit weird.  
I'm now easier to get angry.  
Just what's wrong with me?  
It's just a hug, we even did something more intimate than that.  
We... Did take a bath together...

Unnggghhh...!  
My face's burning.  
I can feel my face's really red now.  
That's right!  
We're more than that!  
No need to get so worked up over small detail!  
I need to apologize properly to him!

 **Elsword's POV**

I wonder if Karis' still angry.

In the end I bringed Ignia with us.  
Since she's alone and doesn't have any family here it would be best if I take care of her.  
When I asked where are her parents she said she want to live independently so she ran away from her home, I feel sorry for her parents.

She's most likely 14 years old.  
Since her chest aren't too well developed. (Unlike Karis')  
But it should be rude to judge a girl's age by their bust size.  
So I erased that rude thought.

"Hey, Ignia."  
"Yes, onii-chan?"  
"Onii... Chan?"  
"Oh, sorry big brother! that's how people in Ranox call their older brother."  
"... Fine the, you can call me anything you're comfortable with."  
"Yeay! Onii-chan's so kind!"

She hugged me again.  
She's really cute and I already started to feel like she's my little sister.  
"How old are you, Ignia?"  
She smiles and grinned.  
"I'm 14 years old!"  
I have a talent to be a detective.  
Well that's just a joke, I'm just guessing a random numbers after all.

"Really? I think girls your age should study first."  
"No! The shrine's so strict that I'm sick of it!"  
Shrine?  
Is she a priestess in training?

"Umm... Ignia, are you by any chance a priestess in training?"  
"Huh? No, I'm the priestess herself. The Priestess of Fire."  
She tilted her head just like it's the normal thing.  
"WHAT-!? YOU'RE A PRIESTESS?! THEN IT'S REALLY A BIG TROUBLE IF YOU LEFT THE SHRINE!"  
"Onii-chan! My ears hurts!"  
Looks like I pulled her ears a bit too strong I guess.  
But I need to discipline this girl.  
A priestesses needs to maintain the shrine properly so that they can give people in the village their blessings.  
Losing a priestess means the shrine's going to close.  
This is not a simple matter!

"However, you still need to go back to Ranox. I bet all of your family are desperately trying to find you now."  
For some reason Ignia looked down.  
"My family... Wouldn't care."  
"What do you mean?"  
She started to tell me her past.

"My family is the shrine's protector. We've protect the village and the shrine for 1000 years, in our shrine normally only 1 chosen child for every generation will be the Priestess. However, in this generation, we got 2 chosen children."

I've heard that rumor too, Only 1 Priestess that will be born every generation.  
This is also the first time I heard there are 2 chosen Priestess.  
Looks like this is not a matter that I can comprehend well.

"Aside from the, there's another Priestess called Anundran, The Wind Priestess. Unlike me, the Priestess of Fire that held destructive power, Anundran held a blessing power for the village, hence, I'm no longer needed and being kept inside the shrine like a prison."

Priestess are unable to leave the shrine no matter what, but Ignia seemed to managed to escape from the shrine keeper.  
Judging from their current situation I can understand why she said no one will care for her.

"Anundran by any chance, is my younger sister."  
"I see, I see, WHAT!?"  
Younger sister!?  
If she said she's her cousin I can understand, but 2 Priestesses borned from the same parent!?  
That's kind of unbelievable! But Ignia doesn't seem to joke about it.

"Since my power is destructive the villagers are afraid of me, but 3 years later my younger sister borned and her power is much gentler than mine. Hence, they chose Anundran rather than me."  
A Priestess that's rejected by her believers.  
Her eyes are teary.  
I can't imagine how painful it was to her.

"You don't need to say anything anymore."  
I hugged her to my chest and comfort her like my own little sister.  
If no one will accept you, it's fine.  
I will be your family.  
I can't say that directly, it's too embarrassing in a sense.

"Onii-chan... Thank you..."  
She cried and hugged me tightly.

...  
Now that I think about it.  
Even though she's still so young she's still a girl!  
Her body's too soft!  
Calm down, me!  
She's your little sister! Don't think anything funny!

"Onii-chan? Why are you trembling?"  
She looked at me worriedly.

"No... I'm just trying to strengthen my will power."  
She tilted her head in confusion.  
She's an innocent girl, I can't dirty her mind!

"I see..."  
She hugged me again.  
By the way I'm starting to wonder, did her parents used to hug her like this?  
She looked like she's unwilling to let go, did she really want a hug that bad?  
Thinking about that I finally can calm down.

Just when I'm about to sigh in relief because I finally can calm down-  
*WHACK*  
"OUUCHH!"  
A very hard slap hit my head.  
It hurts so much!

"Idiot! How long are you going to hug her!?"  
K-Karis!?  
She misunderstood this again!

"W-Wait! Hear my story first!"  
"I don't want to hear anything from you, TRAITOR!"  
Just when she's about the hit me again-

"Don't hurt onii-chan."  
Ignia, she summoned her spear, unlike Harza or Ara's, her spear have a burning blade.  
She's a Fire Priestess after all.  
She used the spear to block Karis' attack.

"W-Who are you?"  
Karis who's dumbfounded by the sudden change of situation was bewildered by the spear's sudden appearance, she should already understood that Ignia's not a normal human.

"My name's Ignia, The Fire Priestess."  
Unlike her usual carefree tone, Ignia's tone turned serious and her hair...  
Changed color to Burning Red.  
I found that her Burning Red colored hair's even redder than Karis' scarlet colored one.

Since Ignia's facing the other side I can't see her face.  
But Karis looked like she's afraid of Ignia.  
What's so horrible from this cute girl's face?  
"Ignia."

"What is it, onii-chan?"  
She looked toward me, her usual gentle eyes turned into sharp yellow colored eyes.  
No wonder Karis' afraid, she looked like a predator who've finally found her prey.

"Calm down, she's my friend."  
"But she hit onii-chan just now."  
"That's because-"  
I look at her, Karis' giving signal;  
I will kill you if you say anything strange!

"She's my girlfriend, so she's jealous of you getting near me."  
"WHA-!?"  
Here comes the infamous instant color change.

"... Really?"  
I patted Ignia's head.

"It's true, but you don't have to worry, she's not really that dangerous, so put away your weapon. It's bad if someone were to saw this."  
I smiled gently at her.  
She nodded.  
"I understand."  
She returned to her usual cute girl form.

"I'm sorry onee-chan, I thought you want to hurt onii-chan."  
"Onee- what?"  
"Onee-chan is how Ranox people call their older sister, since you're onii-chan's girlfriend that means you're my sister."  
Ignia smiles innocently.

"W-Wait here!"  
While Karis' face is burning with embarrassment she pulled me to a nearby tree.

"What mess are you making again now, Elsword!?"  
She hissed, but her face's clearly expressed her embarrassment.  
She looked so cute.

"If I didn't said it I bet Ignia will turns you into cinders, that's why I need to chose a clear and acceptable words- Ouch!"  
She hit my head again.

"But why girlfriend!? We're not dating, you know!"  
"J-Just play along with it, or Ignia might get out of control like that again..."  
She still haven't catch my meaning.  
I did that to protect her.

"-Just who is she to you anyway?"  
She asked that question while facing away.

"She's just like my little sister, no more no less."  
I answered her honestly.  
That's truly what I felt toward Ignia.

I see a slight of smile from her lips.  
"I see. Okay, let's go. She's waiting."

For some reason she's not angry anymore, I really don't understand women, what's with that amazing mood swing...

"Sorry to keep you waiting, you're Ignia, right?"  
Karis asked her.

"Yes, what's your name, Onee-chan?"  
Ignia smiles at her.  
She's not showing any hostility toward her anymore.

"My name's Karis, nice to meet you, Ignia."  
She shook Ignia's hand.

"...! Onee-chan! You're not having a pulse! And you're not a human!"  
She's not priestess for nothing, just from touching she can feel others' pulse and recognized if that someone's human or not.

"Oh, you're right. I'm an Ex-Succubus. But now I'm a half zombie."  
She smiled at Ignia.  
In a malicious way.

"Kyaaa!"  
Ignia ran behind me and hide like a kitten.

"Karis, you're scaring her."  
"I'm sorry, but she's just so cute to hide behind you like that!"  
Didn't you remember you also did the same before.

"O-Onii-chan, let's run... She will eat our brains!"  
Ignia, you watched too much horror movies.

"Don't worry, she's eating like normal human too, so you don't need to be afraid. Just treat her like a human with no pulse."  
I patted Ignia's head trying to comfort her.  
She cling to me even tighter.

For some reason Karis' pouting.  
Just what's your problem, Karis?

 **The Camp**

We head back to the camp.

Harza immediately jumped from her seat and hugged Ignia the moment she saw her face and go; SO CUTEEEE! All the way with Ignia.

Vara on the other hand's reading her book like usual.  
I wonder where did she get those books, I never seen it anywhere.

"I'm going to take a bath, you all can eat first."  
"I want to bath with Onii-chan too!"  
"Nooo. You're going to bath with me."  
"KYAAAA! Save me, onii-chan! Harza onee-chan's scary!"

Brace yourself, Ignia.  
Harza's a monster when she's with cute things.  
"Are you going to bath, Elsword?"  
"Yes, want to join, Karis?"  
"W-! Pervert!"  
She kick my hip.  
But it's not a hostile kick, just a friendly kick.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry. Just joking."  
Then I head toward the hot spring that happened to be near.

"Ahhh- It felt so good to be alive..."  
I submerged myself in the bath.  
The hot spring's the best when you're tired.

I felt a bit sleepy.  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **Karis' POV**

I-I'm not a pervert...

I'm just feeling that I want to bath too.  
So I wrapped myself in a towel and enter the hot spring.

Elsword's sleeping.  
I need to take a good care of him so that he won't faint.  
Sleeping in hot spring's quite dangerous, your body temperature might get too high.  
I sat beside him while covering my body.

He's so cute...  
I poke his cheek.  
I remembered 5 years ago.  
He's still a brat who can't even fight without his sister.  
To think that he will change so much just in 5 years is quite an interesting topic.  
Normally you would need a long time change.  
But maybe he just already passed many hardships that he managed to became like this.

"... You've had it hard, didn't you?"  
I caressed his cheek.  
His cheek's soft.  
I thought boy's skin are tough.  
My cheek's starting to get red.  
I touch his chest.

So hard...  
Boys are like this...  
I never touch male's body before.  
My deceased parents used to tell me to mate when I reached 12 years old.  
That's ridiculous, why I need to mate so early?  
Now both my and Elsword's age is 17.  
According to human world's rule once you reached 18 years old you can get married.  
Again, my cheeks turn red.  
W-What I'm thinking!?  
It's not like that!

"... Ugh..."  
Oh no!  
Is he awake?!

...  
Looks like he's not awake yet.  
Thank goodness.  
It might be awkward if he found me in bath with him.  
What if he assault me here...  
KYAAAA!  
Stop thinking anything weird!

...  
I turned to look at something behind me.  
"Who's there? Show yourself."  
I turned hostile toward someone I don't know.

"... You found me."

That voice.  
No, it's impossible.  
Because...

"Karis, the Succubus Queen. Oh, but you're no longer a succubus."

She's already... Dead.

Her purple hair flowing down gently.  
She wear a white holy-looking jacket with hoodie.  
Her slender legs are exposed.  
She tied her hair into two low twin tail.

"What are you doing with Els, at times like this?"  
She smiled gently, but gives a clear sense of hostility.

She's... Aisha, the Elemental Master who should've been killed by Chung that time.

 **The 2** **nd** **Nightmare End**

 _Surprised? You will know the truth  
sooner or later!  
Let's meet again next time my dear readers!  
Please review and rate it! XD  
Ignia: Who's that purple onee-chan?  
Vara. (Lol)_


	12. The 3rd Nightmare

_The 2nd Nightmare's so shocking with the appearance  
of Aisha! Just how did Aisha survived?  
It won't be revealed so easily, so just wait and enjoy the story :D  
Ignia: Grape Onee-chan!  
Now, Let the Fairy Tale begin._

 **The 3rd Nightmare**

The appearance of Aisha was very unexpected for Karis.  
She remembered it clearly that Chung killed his own friend.  
Just how did Aisha survived?  
Is she an enemy? Or is she ally?  
Karis need to confirm of this fact.

"What I did with Elsword's got nothing to do with you, besides... Are you enemy or ally?"

Aisha lift both of her shoulders.  
"I don't know, but one thing I can be sure of is I won't do any harm."

"You think I would believe it?"  
Karis' very careful.  
She's not going to just believe in someone who once tried to kill Elsword just because of fear.  
So she's very hostile toward Aisha, not to mention she used to be very close with Elsword.

"I wouldn't prefer to fight. Also, You might wake Els up."  
Aisha pointed at the sleeping Elsword.  
Karis' pissed by the way she call Elsword.  
Are they so close that she can give him a nickname?

"Ughh..."  
Elsword's awake.

"Huh... Where am I...?"  
He looked around dizzily and remembered he fell asleep in a hot spring.  
And then...

"WOAH! KARIS!? W-WHY ARE YOU IN HERE, TOO!?"  
He's surprised, that's a matter of course, any boys would react that way if a girl suddenly enter the same bath with them.

"U-Umm I-!"  
Karis' confused about being flustered or hostile, since Aisha's there.  
At this point...

"Long time no see, Els. You seemed to be doing fine."  
Aisha greeted Elsword.  
Elsword who noticed that voice stood up and turn around.

"A-Aisha? H-How..."  
Aisha walks to his side and put her finger on Elsword's lips.

"I will explain everything later, for now..."  
Somehow Aisha's face is red.

"For now?"  
Elsword's unaware of his situation.

"P-P-P-PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, PERVERT!"  
Aisha threw one of her book that she kept in her dimension library to Elsword's face.  
Elsword's best buddy's exposed to both of the girls.

"K-K-KYAAAAAAAA!?"  
Even Karis' also screaming and kicked Elsword flying for 10 metres, Naked.

 **Elsword's POV**

Aisha's alive.  
She's really alive...  
I'm glad, really glad...

Karis' not allowed to hear the truth so Aisha told her to stay away.  
Even though she's pouting she strangely agreed to it.  
"So, Aisha... How did you managed to survived that attack?"  
I'm very curious and I still doubt this girl is Aisha, remembering that Vara also resembled Aisha.

"Did you remember when Chung fires his cannons?"  
I nodded, there's no way I will forget that time.

"At that time, I also thought that I'm finished. The amount of the bullets shot out was too much to block, but then... For some reason someone rescued me."  
Aisha explained the situation.

"Someone? Who is it?"  
I'm curious and I should thank that someone for saving Aisha.

"I don't know... He's wearing a strange looking black mask, and he has pure white hair. He also wears a full body jacket that for some reason being chained like a prisoner."  
Aisha described it quite clearly, I can imagine how that person looked somehow.

"So, how did he save you?"  
"He moved me into another dimension. For some troubling reasons he's able to manipulate dimension and space. I wonder how he do it, oh, and he also got some cubes flying around him."  
Flying...?  
So he's also a mage by any chance?  
This is quite confusing.

"Then why are you so late to appear?"  
"He got lots of books I never seen before, so I took my time studying there. That place is amazing! You can get as many Vetra, Kalba, Horus, and many other runes as you like."  
"... I don't get it."  
"It's too hard for an idiot like you to understand so give it up."  
She poked my head.

"How rude, I'm also stud-"  
I stopped my words, because she's looking at me intently.  
Her purple eyes are focused on me.

"Tell me, Els. Did Karis told you anything?"  
Her eyes are glowing beautifully.

Told me...  
I guess she mean that they're all trying to kill me.  
"Yes, about how you guys are trying to kill me after we kill Karis."

She sighed.  
Please tell me that's not true, Aisha.  
Sis wouldn't try to do that to me, right?

"That's correct. We planned to kill you, and the one who suggested the idea was Elesis, your own big sister, Els."  
I felt like my heart's stopped.  
Big sis... Why...

"I'm so angry, that all of them are agreeing with that idea. Just what are they thinking? Don't they remember of the times we've spent? I want to object, but they won't hear me, and then... The King, Alexandrite gave the permission to do so."  
The King...  
I already knew it from Karis, but hearing the confirmation from Aisha herself's very shocking.  
I think I might faint anytime.

"I'm sorry, Els... I planned to took you to run away with me after we're finished, but Karis ended up wiping us all out."  
She's holding my hand and apologized sincerely.  
It's very hard to think that she's acting.

"Aisha..."  
I'm really happy that she's back.  
But I'm now in a very deep confusion.  
Who must I chose?  
Aisha... Or Karis...  
Both of them are trying to save me.  
Both of them are important to me.

...  
I think I don't have to decide it so early.  
I'll just follow the flow for now.  
"Thank you, even though you didn't do anything I thank you for thinking about me."  
I smiled and patted her head and then I get a Cross-Counter in my face.

"Don't get carried away, idiot!"  
Her face's red.  
I forgot...  
If Karis' a female lion...  
She's a female gorilla...  
And then I lost my consciousness.

 **Karis' POV**

I wonder what are they talking about...  
I'm curious of how Aisha's able to survived that attack-!  
But somehow I get the feeling that Aisha's just like me, love to tease others but gets angry if we're being teased.

Here we go, Elsword patted her head, and...  
"Don't get carried away, idiot!"  
I saw Elsword's sent flying quite far by her fist.

Good job.  
You're a trusty mate.

 **Elsword's POV**

 **At Camp**

"Impossible! There are two survivors!?"  
"... How should I call you, 'me'?"

Harza and Vara's surprised, but Vara who's emotionless didn't show too much shock.  
Ignia on the other hand's playing with Aisha.  
It seems like she likes Aisha better than Harza. Poor Harza.

"Yeah, I managed to survived thanks to a certain person, just call me 'Aisha', 'Me'. Hey, Ignia! Bad girl!"  
Even Aisha call Vara as 'Me'.  
But she was interrupted by Ignia's sudden hug.  
Aisha's always being loved by kids.

"Grape Onee-chan's so fun to play with!"  
"G-Grape-"  
I can see her eyes twitched!  
How scary!

"Ignia... My name's Aisha, not grape, you need to respect older one."  
Aisha lectured her.  
Poor Ignia, being lectured just because of misuse of name.

For some creepy reason, Aisha and Karis are in a good term.  
It's just like they met with their best friend.  
Although they're quite hostile at first but they managed to be a good pair.

"Aisha! Help me split this soup!"  
"Coming!"  
See? Karis and Aisha's helping each other.  
Looks like since Karis' trying to save me so Aisha treated her as ally.  
It would be ugly if they fight here.  
You don't want to see meteor shower and blizzard shower at once right?  
Then, don't mess with the Elemental Master.

At least for now I can rest assured.  
Our group's growing by time I see.  
At first there are only me and Karis, but now we got 4 new members.  
Although one of them was old stock.

"Els, are you trying to make me angry?"  
What are you, an esper?

Sometimes Aisha can read your mind, so don't think about anything rude or you might get some severe injuries.

"This soup's so delicious, Karis Onee-chan's good at cooking!"  
Ignia seemed to be pleased by the tase.  
I guess it's edible then, I doubt it at first but since Ignia approves...

...  
"It's really is delicious..."  
"Really?"  
Karis smiles.  
Looks like she's happy I complimented her.

Karis' fine.  
However, don't eat anything that Aisha cooked.  
"Here you go."  
Aisha put a pot that emanates ominous aura.  
The color of the food's purple.

Like this.

"Uwah, food! Thanks for the food!"  
Ignia's about to take a test of taste.  
I immediately catch her hand.

"No, Ignia. I won't let you eat something that looked dangerous like this, let me test it first."  
I look at the pot and brace myself.  
Aisha already cooked it. The only way to respect it is to eat it.  
I gritted my teeth.  
Did I have any regret in this world?  
If there are...  
It must be I'm not having a girlfriend yet,

I don't care anymore!  
I took a spoon and eat it.  
"...! Hmm!"  
My eyes are wide open.

Aisha looked so nervous.  
I'm really surprised.  
This ominous food's...  
"Delicious..."  
Unbelievably edible and delicious.  
I never tried to taste it before, now I regret that I never try it.

And we end up eating the dinner cheerfully.  
To others we might looked like we're having a monster party since our food's so bizarre in appearance, but the taste's not something that you can believe.

After having a dinner we're back to our cottage.  
My cottage are being shared with Karis, Vara and Harza also shared the same cottage.  
Hence, we're thinking of a way to share the cottage with 6 people.

"I'll still be with Elsword."  
"Karis, you're too naive, I will be the one who's going to stay with Els."  
"I want to be with Onii-chan too!"  
"You're very popular, Elsword."  
"... I don't care."

"Look, you guys..."  
Just what did I do so that they want to get in the same cottage as me?  
Sigh... This gonna be troublesome...

"let's decide it with rock-paper-scissors! No hard feelings, okay?"  
Harza who looked the oldest among us decides a method to share the cottage.

And then...  
I'm staying with Vara and Aisha.

Harza is staying with Karis and Ignia.  
"NOOOO! I don't want to stay with Harza onee-chan!"

I can understand how you feel, Ignia. But rule is rule.  
She's afraid the Harza might assault her in her sleep.  
Karis' pouting as she glared at me.  
It's a miracle she's not throwing a tantrum.

The most weird one is I'm sleeping with two Aishas.  
One of them is Vara, though.  
"I understand, then let's do rock paper scissors everyday, so we can experience different roommate, how is it?"  
Harza suggest again.

I'm not objecting, but what the hell is with this roommate thing.  
It's not like we have any room.  
But I decided to play with it.  
And so, we agreed.

We entered the cottage to have a sleep.  
However...  
How did it end up like this!?

Aisha's hugging my left arm and Vara's hugging my right arm!  
How should I sleep?!  
Both of them untied their ribbons.  
I almost thought that there are two Aishas again, the right one is Vara, her hair's a bit longer than Aisha's.

"Calm down, Elsword... Calm down and sleep..."  
Just when I closed my eyes, Vara hugged my body!  
Her chest's pressing against me!  
This is bad!

"V-Vara...?"  
I tried to call her up even though I'm feeling guilty.

"Ughhh... What?"  
"Um... Mind to let go of your hug?"  
"... Don't wanna, this is warmer."  
Her cheeks are slightly red.  
H-Hey!  
She fell asleep again!  
If there's a championship of fastest sleeper Vara will surely win.

"... I don't care anymore!"  
I hugged both of them close to me and sleep.  
This is better!  
Call me pervert! Call me everything!  
I just want to sleep peacefully!

"E-Els..."  
For some reason Aisha's awake and her face's so red.  
I who no longer care just hugged her closer.  
"You're so warm, Aisha, I like it."  
Who-Who is this!?  
I'm feeling like I'm becoming a different person!

"U-Uuuuu..."  
Steam's coming out from her face.  
She's deeply embarrassed.  
I can understand it, though.

"Why are you hugging me...?"  
"Because you're so cute and warm."  
GAAAAHHHHH! PLEASE KILL ME!  
I'M NOT BEING MYSELF!

"Els... You perv... Taking two girls for yourself..."  
Her face's red but she's not resisting, and...  
She kissed my cheek.

"Good night!"  
She buried herself in my chest.  
Almost headbutting Vara.

...  
I'm being kissed.  
Yes, that's the best feeling.  
Calm down my boy.  
Don't get excited over something trivial like this.

I fell asleep with my head rested on Aisha's head.

 **The 3** **rd** **Nightmare End**

 _The 3_ _rd_ _Nightmare's just a slice of life  
with not much special things like before,  
starting from the 4_ _th_ Nightmare things will get  
ugly, wait for it!  
Ignia: Wait for it! KYAAAA! Harza onee-chan!?  
Don't sexually harrass Ignia, Harza.  
See you again my dear readers!  
Please rate and review!


	13. The 4th Nightmare

_Hello, readers!  
I'm deciding to slow down the update so  
that you can enjoy the feeling of waiting for story.  
Here's the 4_ _th_ _Nightmare!  
Hope you like it!  
Ignia: Hope you like it!  
Now, let the fairy tale begin._

 **The 4** **th** **Nightmare**

 **Karis' POV**

Big sis' hugging Ignia.  
They're really interesting.

Uuuhhh...  
I'm annoyed that I must seperated from Elsword...  
Even though we've been together for quite a time...  
Did he not think of me as someone special?

I can't sleep well because I'm too worried.  
Hence, I go out from the cottage.  
The time's 4AM, the sun will rise soon.

The sun, huh...  
I remembered the day when I turn into my true form.  
It's also at this hour.  
I put Elsword's sword in the jungle before my true form destroy it.  
Since she will absolutely not allowing any hindrance get in her way.  
Good thing Elsword found it before her.  
Since I'm her, she know where I put it.  
But, since she can't find it anywhere she went berserk.

I walk into the jungle.  
I feel like to meditate inside.  
Meditate is the only way I can get the peace of mind.  
"It really is calm inside the forest."  
I look around and all I can hear is the sound of crickets.  
Looks like the frogs are sleeping, teehee.

I walk into the forest deeper and deeper.  
Since my memory's not bad I can remember the route to get back to them so I have no worry about getting lost.  
"Hmm?"  
I thought I saw light.  
Fire.  
However it's not wildfire.  
It's just camp fire.  
I wonder who's there...

I take a peek at the spot.  
There I found Elsword's looking into the campfire.  
It looks like he's thinking of something.

"Elsword?"  
He noticed me and smiled at me.

"Hey, Karis. What are you doing deep in this forest?"  
"That's my line, why are you making a campfire here?"  
I poked his forehead.  
We may seem the same age, but for some reason he's just like a little boy.

"I woke up at 3AM, and then for a certain reason I can't sleep, so I decided to go outside and sit like this, how about you?"  
"Well we're most likely the same, I also can't sleep."  
I sit beside him.  
The campfire's warm.  
His long red hair and his cute face made him looked like a handsome girl.  
I can feel my face blushed as I look at his face.

"Your face's red, Karis. You got a fever?"  
"N-No, it's just because of the campfire."  
I know it's lame, but at least I managed to make him believe me.

"Say, Elsword."  
"What is it?"  
He smiled at me.  
But somehow his smile's a little different than usual.

"What do you think of Aisha?"

He's silent.  
I bet he's pondering how to answer me.  
Why can't you just say 'She is a nice friend'?

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what should I feel about her."  
"-What do you mean?"  
I'm a little irritated by his answer, but at least he's honest with his words.

"Back then, I'm feeling that she's just a troublesome girl, since she always have a fight with me. But later, I'm feeling that she's a very important person to me. But due to recent events, my feelings started to subside. Now, I don't know if she's still important to me or not... Hahaha, why must human's feelings changed so fast?"  
He laughed at his incompetent.  
He's feeling bad because he can't be a faithful man.  
But it's just normal.  
It's very hard to stay faithful to someone who's no longer with you.  
But when that important someone back, you no longer know how to treat them once you've forgotten about how to treat them.

I smiled and pull his head close to my head.  
"K-Karis?"  
He's blushing, of course I also blushed.  
But I need to do this.

"You've done nothing wrong. It's just normal if that kind of thing happened. All you have to do is... Look at what you have now."  
He looked surprised.  
But then he smiled.

He pull my body closer and we embrace each other.  
"I'm okay even if you say you love Aisha... I'm just a _newcomer_ after all."  
"Don't say that, Karis. You're the most important person in my life now."  
I'm very happy.  
I'm his important person.

"I would love it if you're willing to be m-my... Girlfriend..."  
My face turned crimson red.  
I shook my head frantically.  
"N-No! I... I'm not ready yet..."  
He laughed.  
"Hahaha, you're so cute, Karis. Even though you used to call me Cherry boy, you're a Cherry girl yourself aren't you?"  
"Muu... Stop teasing me..."  
I lowered my head, embarrassed.

He patted my head and caressed it gently.  
"It's fine, Karis. I will wait until you're ready, I don't want to rush my relationship after all."  
"... B-But..."  
"Yes?"  
I mustered all of my courage to say it out.  
"I can't be your girlfriend yet... But I can be your 'Partner'."  
His eyes widened, and it turns gentle in a moment later.  
"Nice to have you with me, partner."  
He smiled and kissed my forehead.

It's just a kiss on the forehead.  
But... Why I felt it's more embarrassing than on the lips!?  
My face's really red now.  
I can barely differentiate my face with my hair due to the similar color.

"Do you want to go back?"  
He asked me.  
I shook my head and held his hand.  
"Let's stay here for a little longer."  
He nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.  
It's very embarrassing.  
But I'm so happy.

 **The Camp**

Morning arrived, we get back at the camp before everyone wake up.  
I return to the cottage to wake everyone, Elsword's preparing breakfast.  
I never thought he's able to cook.

"Wake up, sleepy heads."  
I shook Ignia and big sis' body.  
They slowly opened their eyes.

"Good night..."  
"Good night in your dream, wake up. It's already morning."  
I pulled Ignia to stand up.  
She pouted unhappily but still stood up obediently.

"Karis onee-chan's so mean... I want to sleep for a little longer..."  
She walked like a zombie and got out of the cottage.  
Now it's big sis' turn...

I inhale deeply and whispers in her ear.  
"Ignia wants to take a bath with you, sis."  
Her eyes opened with clear consciousness, and with a flash of light.  
"IGNIAAAA!"  
"KYAAAAA!? NOOOO!"  
She got out of the cottage in a flash.  
I only thought about it just now but it proved to be effective.  
I gave my wry smile to her.

Now I turned to Aisha and Vara's cottage.  
They're sleeping while hugging each other.  
Their hair are untied.

Umm... Can someone tell me which one is Vara and which one is Aisha?  
When I'm pondering it seems like one of them's awake.  
"... Morning, Karis."  
This one is Vara.  
The emotionless tone like usual.  
"Morning, Vara. Let's have a breakfast."  
She nodded.  
"Hey the other me, let's have a breakfast."  
"Ugghh... Let me sleep for awhile, the other me..."  
T-The other me?  
"Um... The food's going to get cold if you're late."  
"Can't help it... *Yawn*"  
Aisha finally got up and they got out of the cottage too.

I sighed and got out the cottage to have a breakfast with them.  
Elsword's cooking is not bad.

 **Elsword's POV**

We've finished our breakfast, Karis' helping me washing the dishes.  
Even though we're not working I still have my savings from when I'm being the 'El Search Party's member. Aisha also got quite a saving.  
At least money's not the case now.

"Karis, are you doing fine?"  
"Don't worry, if only washing anyone can do it."  
She grinned.  
I love her smile.  
Even though she's not human, I still love her.  
I'm feeling a little bad for hugging other girls last night.  
I need to stop that.

"I'm going to look the others for awhile, will you be okay by yourself?"  
"I'm fine, I'm about to finish this after all."  
She's right, maybe I should go first.  
And then I saw Aisha and Vara's reading the same book.  
Oh my, they really looked like twins.

"Hey, what book are you two reading?"  
"You won't understand."  
"She's right, Els. This is a mage's book."  
Vara and Aisha's very similar, with the difference of their personalities.

"I see, have fun then."  
And then I go to see Ignia and Harza.  
They're-

"NOOOOO! Onii-chan!"  
Ignia and Harza's having an indecent wrestle.  
Harza's trying to pinch Ignia's cheeks while Ignia who's rebelling against her pushed Harza's chest with her legs and hands.  
Any man would love this show, but I can't let this continue.

"Harza, that's enough. You know Ignia hate it."  
"Onii-chan!"  
Ignia ran towards me and hug me.  
She's like my little sister so I don't mind hugging her.

"Muu... I want to play with Ignia..."  
"I know you love cute things, but this is too far."  
I sighed.  
Harza looked disheartened.  
I felt bad for scolding her like this.  
Hence, I patted her head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scold you."  
She smiled.  
"I don't mind."  
'Because you're so kind... You ended up hurting the others...'  
I can barely hear anything in her whisper.  
"What did you say just now?"  
"Nothing, forget it! Igniaaaa!"  
"KYAAAAA!"  
Harza...  
Something's wrong with her.  
But I don't know what's the wrong thing.

"Hey, Els."  
"Oh, you're done, Karis?"  
"Yes, I can see Vara and Aisha's having a very close relationship, maybe because they share the same DNA despise their elemental difference?"  
"Maybe you're right, Karis?"  
We laughed.  
I can feel at ease when I'm with Karis.  
It's the best feeling.

Suddenly Ignia came to us, looks like Harza's finally exhausted.  
"Karis onee-chan."  
"Hm? What is it, Ignia?"  
Karis smile at her.  
I can slightly sense sadness from Ignia's eyes.

"Can I talk with you privately?"  
"Uh- Sure, I don't mind."  
"Then I will take my leave."  
I leave them by themselves.

They head into the jungle.  
Looks like even Ignia need someone to share her stories with.

...  
It's already 1 hour, did a private talk really took that long?  
Suddenly Aisha come to me.  
"Els, where's Ignia?"  
"Ignia? She's with Karis alone, in the jungle."  
I can see terror in Aisha's eyes.  
"Wh-What's up, Aisha?"  
"... You won't believe it."  
I can sense a great danger.  
I remembered past scenes.  
I can feel chill ran through my spines.

"Harza's incapacitated near the river. Her wounds are heavy, Vara's now trying her best to help her. We need to find Ignia soon, or Karis will also be in a grave danger."

 **Karis' POV**

Ignia took me quite deep into the forest.  
I wonder why we need to get so far from the camp.  
"Ignia?"  
"Yes, onee-chan?"  
"Why we're getting so far from the camp?"

She stay silent and...  
"There's something I want to show you, onee-chan."  
"Something?"  
She stay silent again and bring me further in the forest.

After walking for about 1 hour, she finally started speaking.  
"Onee-chan, with this, I don't think anyone would know we're here."  
"Of course, it's so deep in the forest, so... What are we going to talk about?"  
Her scarlet eyes are closed.  
Slowly, her hair color changed, from pink to crimson fire red.  
She opened her eyes slowly as she summoned her burning spear.

"I want to ask onee-chan... Can onee-chan die here?"  
Her sharp, red eyes that are totally different than her usual kind eyes are glaring at me.

She wants... To kill me?  
"I-Ignia? Stop joking..."  
The me right now who isn't a succubus can't do much.  
It would be bad if she's...

"I'm sorry onee-chan, but you guys are too easy to tricked. I never expect that even onii-chan who's already used to war and betrayals can't figure out my act, how stupid."  
She grinned maliciously.  
She's a total different coin side than the normal Ignia.  
It's just like she has two different personalities.

"Ignia..."  
I glared at her.  
No matter if she's an enemy or not...  
No matter if she used to be really close with us even if it's just for a short time.  
To think that she will betray us...  
And calling Elsword stupid...  
"I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU!"

"Kyaaaa. How scary, onee-chan!"  
Her grin widened and she charged me with her burning spear.

I take out my knife that I always bring with me to block her fire tip.  
Luckily my knife's quite long so I did't get burned.  
"Quite a fancy knife you got there, onee-chan."  
"Stop calling me that."  
I turn hostile toward her.  
There's no use being gentle with enemy.

"It's made of mythrill, an alloy that's said to be the strongest and the sturdiest. It's so sad and a waste that this knife's only made for a weak woman like you, onee-chan."  
"... You know that this knife's only one in the world?"  
"Of course I know, I always research my prey's history before proceeding to hunt them. That Harza's not a challenge, she's also too weak."  
"Y-You even hurt Big sis!?"  
"You should be grateful that she's barely alive. If I want I can turn her to cinders easily."  
"You-!"  
I gripped my knife handle stronger, I channels my magic power to the knife that makes it grant the ability to 'phase' through any obstacle and hit the enemy.

"Cheap trick."  
She saw through my movements and leap backward to avoid the slash.

She's strong, even though she haven't show me anything I can understand, her experience in battle's higher than me. To think that she's still so young.

"Don't worry onee-chan, to respect your skill in combat I'll show you 50% of my power."

Only 50%?  
Is she underestimating me?  
I'm going to show her that I'm not that weak!

I charged to stab her.  
But she spun her spear to create a flame barrier.  
I can't pass the barrier.  
"Tsk."

I clicked my tongue and leapt backward.  
"Too bad onee-chan, you're not allowed to touch me even if just one finger."  
She looked at me with intent to kill.  
"Because your kind's what disgusts me the most."  
My kind? Succubus?  
Saying that, she disappeared.

"...! Where are you!?"  
I looked around, but I can't find her anywhere, and then-  
*Smack*  
I felt a hard object slammed my stomach.  
"Aaaakh!"  
I coughed out blood and fell bacward.

"... Too weak. You're not even a bit close to Harza's level. Is this your power after you lose your succubus power? You're no difference than normal human with low magic power."  
I can't forgive her...  
But my power's not enough.  
I lost almost 80% of my normal power.  
It's so annoying...  
To think I will believe in someone and ended up like this.  
I... Can't believe in anyone but Elsword...

 _Do you need my help, Karis?_

This voice...  
No, it's impossible, my ancient instict should've been erased.  
There's no way it still linger here in my mind.

 _I'm not your ancient instict.  
But I'm your another personality.  
Put it simply, we're just like Ignia there.  
Who got two different personalities.  
_

I'm also...  
Able to be like Ignia?

 _Not able, but you already can do it since  
long time ago, different than your natural instict.  
When I help you you can still have your self awareness.  
_

Re-Really...?  
Only silence remains.  
Should I... Trust that voice?

"Sayonara, onee-chan."  
Ignia channels her burning spear with huge flames.  
The flames swirls wildly like a storm.  
I can be certain I will be burned to crisp.

I-

"KARIS!"  
I looked at the voice's source.

"Els..."  
Finally at relieve, my strength left my body.  
I'm feeling so weak.

"Ignia! I won't forgive you for what you did!"  
Elsword charged Ignia.

"O-Onii-chan!?"  
Still in her burning form, her expression distorted at the sight of Elsword.  
Aisha's also here, she treated my wound, I think my organs are injured, but I can still heal it with Aisha's help.

"Are you okay, Karis?"  
"Not really, the blow Ignia dealt really hurts..."  
I smiled weakly.  
Good thing my injuries are not too heavy, but it's enough to stop my movement.

I think I will rest a bit...

 **Elsword's POV**

Karis' not too heavily injured, thank goodness...  
Now I need to defeat Ignia, to think she will betray us, I can't believe all of the times we've passed are just an act even though it's only for a short time.

"I'm going to bring you down!"

"Gu-!"  
She's hesitating.  
What happened?  
To think that she will cold bloodly hurt Harza and Karis she hesitated to attack me?  
I bring both of my swords together;

"Double Mega Slash!"

She blocked it with her burning spear.  
"...! 'Flame Ruler'!"  
Suddenly her body's engulfed in flames.  
I retreated in order to avoid the fire.

Slowly the flames subsided.  
And...  
Ignia's hair was untied.  
She wear something similar to a shrine priestess' clothing.  
Her spear's different too, it's about 2 times longer.  
Her eyes are sharp and scarlet colored.

Is this her Priestess form?  
I held both of my swords tightly.

"-! Onii... Chan... AAAAAAKKKH!"  
Her spear's burning.  
The flames are far greater than before.  
And her body's also bursting flames and form two pair of wings.

Flame Goddess, that's all I can think.  
"Ignia!"  
I charged her, but I was strucked down by a swipe of her spear.  
The distance she can reach is too great!  
With this I can't get close!

"... Guh-! 'Flame Path'!"  
She swung the spear down.  
A line of fire is assaulting us.  
If I avoid it then Aisha and Karis will get hit, tsk!  
I cross my sword and blocked the flames.  
But it's impossible to block flames, my body's burned.

"GUAAAAAAHHHH!"  
The flames subsided, my clothes are slightly burnt.  
The flames isn't created to burn things, but to burn soul.  
If I kept on being burnt I will be dead for sure.

Is there any way...!  
"- 'Sword Assaults'!"  
I summoned swords from the sky and chase down Ignia.  
However, those swords are being burnt to cinders by her deadly flames.

So this is the power of Fire Priestess...!

She fly slowly to the sky.  
Ignia look down at me with sad looking eyes.  
"... I'm sorry, onii-chan..."  
She lift her spear high.  
Flames are swirling wildly.  
The size of the flames orb is huge, It feels like watching a sun in a close range.  
There's no way to avoid this attack-  
Is what I'm thinking.

"Damn- It!"

"Els!"  
I can hear Aisha screamed my name.

She swung the spear down.  
"... *Sob* ' ** _Eternal Flames of Purification_** '!"  
I can see her tears.  
Ignia's crying.  
The last thing I can see is Flames are engulfing my surroundings and my body, and burnt my soul also the enviroment.  
The very image of hell.

 **The 4** **th** **Nightmare End**

 _That's it for The 4_ _th_ _Nightmare.  
Is it worth a read? I hope so!  
I know it's a cliffhanging end, but you need to  
be patient until the next Nightmare published!  
Ignia: I looked really different in that Miko form.  
If it's hard for you to imagine just try to imagine  
Itsuka Kotori with 2 flame wings and long spear.  
See you again, my dear readers!_


	14. The 5th Nightmare

_Here we are, the 5_ _th_ _Nightmare!  
Ignia: Have fun, guys!  
Yes, I hope that I can keep on satisfying you  
my dear readers!  
Let the fairy tale begin._

 **The 5** **th** **Nightmare**

 **Elsword's POV**

Flames.  
Hot.  
It's too hot.  
I'm melting.  
Everyone's burned to death.  
The flames burning me too.  
"NOOO!"  
I woke up from my nightmare.  
I'm... still alive...?

The last thing I can remember is...  
Everything's red.  
Flames surrounded me and burned me.  
"Karis!"  
I suddenly remembered that Karis' also there.  
I look around.

"Karis..."  
I saw her.  
She's sleeping beside me.  
Good... She's breathing...  
I wonder why Ignia would do all of this?  
And... Why she didn't finish me off?  
I'm sure Aisha and Vara's treating Harza's wounds.  
Her wounds are far more severe than me and Karis.

"Els... Word?"  
Karis slowly get up from her sleeping bag.

"You're okay, Karis?"  
"I'm okay... Ughh... But, where's Ignia?"  
I shook my head.

"I don't know too, she just vanished like that. Aisha and Vara should know what happened."  
Karis nodded and we got out to find Aisha and Vara.  
We get into the second cottage, they're inside. Harza's breathing too, she should be fine.  
"How's Harza, Aisha?"  
"She's fine, she just need to rest. Her wounds are severe after all."  
I can see many slash and stab scars. But she will be okay since she got a high regeneration ability. I can see most of the scars are being healed.

"Ignia, where did she go?"  
Karis asked Vara.  
"The moment after she burnt Elsword, she disappeared, even I don't know where did she go."  
"I see... To think that she will betray us..."  
Karis looked sad.  
I hope she's not going to distrust everyone.  
She rarely get betrayed after all.

"It's not like we can do anything anyway, good thing we're still alive."  
I said to comfort her as I patted her back.

I got out of the cottage.  
The night sky is beautiful.  
I really want to take Karis to the jungle to stargazing, but I don't think she's in the mood to do so, Aisha and Vara's also doing their best, it would be so rude of me if only I that have fun and playing around, I would like to avoid that.

So I tried to find something I can help with.  
But I can't find anything.  
"It's really boring to have nothing to do."  
My wounds are healed.  
I wonder why a normal human like me possessed this ability.  
I can only assume it's because Berserk's inside of me.  
Not to mention the power of his Laevateinn.

That sword can melt everything.  
Even Karis' scythe used to be melted by it only through a single contact.

But that's not a power I seek for.  
I want power, that can protect those who are important to me.  
"... How can there be such a power?"

Yes, there's no power that can protect people.  
Protect and destroy are two different things.  
If you seek power, there's only 'Destroy' in the end of the journey.  
Protect is merely an illusion you get from that power.  
Using protect as an excuse to destroy everything.

I want to protect them.  
I don't mind to be a villain as long as I can protect them.  
But if I seek power... I might need to abandon everything I have.  
I need to be stronger by myself and not by abandoning anything.

Suddenly a voice that I recognized was heard.  
"Good evening, onii-chan."

I immediately look at the voice behind me.  
There stood Ignia in her burning form.  
Stood would be wrong. Because she's floating right now.  
"Ignia!"

She look at my eyes with a sad look.  
"... It seems like you're okay."  
"What do you mean? You tried to kill us!"  
"... Yes, I tried to kill you all and I will keep doing this until you all die, onii-chan."

I can feel my anger's rising.  
Ignia's more evil than what I think.  
"If you want to fight I will fight you again!"

Ignia shook her head.  
Just what is she planning?  
She just looked at my eyes.  
Something must be wrong here.

"Ignia, just what do you want here."  
"... Onii-chan."  
Her scarlet hair's starting to emanate red aura.

I focused my hearing to her.  
I can see her tears.  
Why is she crying? What's she crying for?  
My anger subsides when I see her tears.  
She hesitated to say something.  
"Onii-chan... I..."

*Bang*

A gun shot was heard.  
The next second, Ignia fell to the ground, she was hit.  
"Ignia!"  
Blood.  
Ignia's blood is spreading on the ground.

"U... Ughh..."  
Ignia's hurt.  
She's shot when she's off guard.  
She doesn't even bring her spear.  
I hugged her body.  
She's shot at her abdomen.  
If she's not being treated...

"My, my... Looks like I missed. I actually aimed at her head, also, that's not what I commanded you to do, Ignia. Fufufu."  
"-! You!?"  
"I'm sorry Elsword. I did EXACTLY look like that Chung, but I'm not him, I'm Orive of the 'Void's."  
He looked exactly like Chung, and that Silver Shooter...  
The difference is he's purple, he gave dark auras.  
He's exactly different than Chung, since he didn't bring his cannon.

"Where's your cannon?"  
"Cannon? I don't need it. It's too fancy and too hard to use, this gun's more than enough to kill all of you, it's efficient, light, and can fire silent bullets."  
He's really underestimating us.  
Not to mention he's making fun of Chung's cannon.

"O.. Nii-chan..."  
"Ignia!"  
She looked really in pain.  
Her wound is not healing, she didn't possess regeneration ability like us.  
"Oh my, Ignia. You don't need to ask why I shot you just now, right?"  
Orive spoke with a smirk at his face.  
Somehow I'm getting annoyed by that face of his.

"... Orive..."  
"You tried to leak an important secret, that's why I shot you. If you dare to leak it again, I'm not sure what will happen to your sister, hahaha!"  
Orive laugh cheerfully and Ignia's trying her best to suppress her tears.  
Her sister? Did he mean that Wind Priestess, Anundran?

"What do you mean, Orive?"  
I asked him.  
"Actually, I must not tell you anything, but I'm sure you will die here and now, so I will tell you. Anundran, the Wind Priestess has been kidnapped by our leader, Zeron."  
Zeron? Did he mean the leader of the 'Void's?  
"You're right, Elsword. Zeron is 'Void's leader. He's the one that's conquering the Kingdom replacing that useless and weak king. Hahahaha!"  
I glare at Orive.  
"For what you guys are kidnapping Anundran?"  
"I have no obligation to tell you, but I can only say it's for convincing Ignia the Flame Priestess to kill you all. But, it seemed like she can't do it, what a useless pawn."

I stood up after laying Ignia sitting on the ground.  
"Ignia, please endure it for awhile. I'm going to finish this."  
"I'm sorry, onii-chan... He... Said that he will kill Anundran if I don't follow his commands..."  
She's crying, her scarlet hair's starting to lose its flames. Her tears flow endlessly from her red eyes. She's enduring this too much, not to mention she's still a young girl. You should've told me earlier! I must find a way to rescue Anundran.  
I can't forgive 'Void's no matter what.  
They're going down!

I summoned 2 Cornwells since I don't bring my sword.  
Orive smirked as he prepared his gun.  
"You want to fight me, Elsword? I bet you already know the capabilities of a gunman."  
"Yeah, and that's why I'm going to take you down-!"  
I charged forward and I throw both of my cornwells at him.  
He evaded it of course, but I summoned another 2 cornwells to my both of hands.  
I'm not called 'Infinity Blades' for nothing.

"Heh, as expected of the 'Infinity Blades Elsword'. If you're not serious it wouldn't be fun!"  
He leapt backward and shot his bullets at me.  
I deflected them and I summoned swords on my head when he's on air.  
"Swords Assault!"  
The swords are chasing him.  
How will he avoid this?

He smirked.  
I felt a bad feeling about it.  
"Void Bullet!"  
He shot the bullet and that bullet turns into a small black hole that absorbed my swords inside.  
"I see, a void bullet, I've heard about it but I never saw how it works."  
"Be grateful, because you will be the first to experience the feeling of being absorbed into void!"  
He fires 2 more void bullets at me.  
Those bullets are not so fast, but it's dangerous.  
So I evaded them.

"Tsk..."  
If he kept on firing those bullets I can't get near.  
Not to mention that gun's not using amunition.  
It used his magical power.  
If he's exhausted I can strike, but he didn't seem to get even a sweat.  
This is going to be hard.

"What's up, Elsword?! I thought you want to finish me? Hahahaha!"  
He taunted me as he shot, what an impudent bastard.

I'm starting to get tired from running.  
It's very hard to breath.  
I fell to the ground because of exhaustion.  
"Onii-chan!"  
"Hahaha! What a view, Elsword!"  
Crap... I can't run anymore, at this rate...  
I'm going to... 

_Elsword, use my power._

'Huh? Berserk?'  
Why you again... 

_Looking at you running around like this pissed  
me off, I will lend you my power.  
Use Laevateinn._

'Even if you say so how can I use it!?'  
'Aren't you the only one who can use it!'

 _You fool, I'm able to use it because it's you  
the medium that contained me.  
Without you I can't even summon Laevateinn!  
_

...  
'I understand, then how can I summon it?'  
'I'll tell you, I'm not sure if it will work out fine!'

 _Just imagine the form of Laevateinn and  
call its name, you remember it, right?  
_

'How can I forgot such an overpowering sword.'  
I will try.  
I tried to stand up.  
I recall Laevateinn's form.  
The burning edge, the red sword from hell.  
The flames that will burn everything.  
"-Laevateinn!"

Cornwells at my hand starts to emanate flames.  
Its form began to change.  
The two edges sword; cornwell turned into an one edge sword.  
The white color of Cornwell's edge changed into red color.  
The handle of the sword shaped a dragon's head.  
My head's filled with the information of what the demonic flame sword Laevateinn can do. Surely, it's not a sword for anyone can use.  
My body's also burning, I can see flames are surrounding my body.

"That sword...!"  
Ignia who's a Flame Priestess seemed to recognized it.  
But I will hear her explanation later.

"No matter what sword you're using, if you can't get close a sword is nothing."  
Orive smirked.  
I only smiled and held Laevateinns high.  
I said with a calm tone;  
"If a sword user can do this, gunman are nothing, right?"  
I swing the Laevateinns in a cross shape.  
From the slashes, it emanates a Flames that forms a cross that charged Orive.  
"-!? Guaaahh!"  
Orive who's underestimating Laevateinn's burned by it.  
But that's not enough to kill him.  
"That's...! It's similar to Zeron's...!"  
I thought I heard Zeron, their leader's name.  
But I don't care. He looked scared.

"Where's your guts just now, Orive?"  
"Guh-! 'Void Bullet'!"  
He fires those bullets again. However, I know Laevateinn can handle this.  
"-'Lava Burst'!"  
I swing the Laevateinn toward the black holes that came to me.  
A burst of liquid fire that can burn everything.  
The liquid fire's absorbed, but in a single second, the liquid fire solidifies and blocked the black hole so that it can't absorb anything.

"Impossible!"  
"Oh, yes it's possible."  
I walk calmly.  
With 2 Laevateinns at my hand, I don't fear anything.  
This is power. Power to destroy anything in my path.  
I feel like I want to laugh.  
This feeling's great!

"P-Please, I will go back to 'Void's and never return again... So..."  
"Stop joking around, you've got no more tricks, huh? It's because you underestimated Chung's cannon, that cannon's able to do anything, unlike your weak gun."  
"I-I know! I will train myself with that cannon! I will also follow you! So-!"  
"Shut up."  
My glare was filled with a bottomless intent to kill.  
I charged Laevateinn with immense flames.  
"Hiii-!"  
"ONII-CHAN! DON'T!"

I burned Orive with the immense flames from hell.  
His scream of death can be heard.  
I thought I heard Ignia's scream, but I need to kill this guy.  
Kill?  
Wait- Why...  
Why I... Kill?

"... What I'm..."  
Laevateinn starts to lose its flames, it returned to Cornwell's form.  
I fell to the ground.

"Onii-chan!"  
Ignia ran toward me even when she's injured.  
Idiot... You're injured...

I can hear Karis and friends' voices.  
Looks like Harza's okay now, I'm so... Glad...  
I lost my consciousness there. __

 **Ignia's POV**

Onii-chan...  
His body's emanating flames.  
His eyes are not the gentle eyes he used to show me.  
His gentle red eyes... Turned into cruel blood red eyes.  
That sword...  
I looked at those evil flaming swords.  
The flames it emanates... Is not a normal flame.  
Also, its the very opposite of my Purifying Flames, the Holy Flames that burns souls.  
Onii-chan's flame is the Corruption Flames, the Evil Flames that burns everything that block its path. Laevateinn, the demonic flame sword...

Orive's burned to nothing.  
There's nothing left, not even cinders.  
Onii-chan... Just who are you...?  
Why did you possess such a horrifying flames?

 **The 5** **th** **Nightmare End**

 **** _Here's the 5_ _th_ _Nightmare, I'm sorry  
it's a bit short, since there's not much to  
Tell from this chapter, I hope I can make the 6_ _th_ _Nightmare  
longer than this one.  
Ignia: Onii-chan's so scary...  
Poor Ignia...  
See you next time!_


	15. The 6th Nightmare

_6_ _th_ _Nightmare!  
Ignia: Yeeay~  
Let the fairy tale begin.  
_

 **The 6** **th** **Nightmare**

Karis' POV

"Ignia!"  
I found Ignia's hugging Elsword who's unconscious.  
So I ran toward them with Aisha, Vara, and Big sis.  
"What are you trying to do to Elsword!?"

I'm well aware that she's someone who tried to kill me.  
"... Don't worry, Karis onee-chan."  
She shook her head.  
She's still in her burning mode, but I don't sense any intent to kill.  
Can I really trust her?

"I'm just looking at onii-chan's situation. He saved me... Ugh!"  
She looked hurt. There's also blood splattered over there.  
Worried, I go to her side.  
"Excuse me."  
I moved Elsword's body a bit, and she's really injured at her abdomen.  
"How can you're so careless to get injured like this..."  
"I-I don't want to hear that from onee-chan who gets injured even though already being so careful, ugh...!"  
I pinch her cheeks.  
I know, she's very strong, but still she's just a kid.  
"Don't move, I will heal you."  
"Karis, are you serious?"  
Aisha asked me in a worried tone.  
Big sis and Vara are just watching, I can see big sis is smiling at me.  
"Don't worry, Aisha. I get the feeling Ignia's not hostile toward us anymore."  
Big sis told Aisha. Aisha just nodded.  
Since big sis can recover pretty fast she didn't mind getting injured.

"If I'm not mistaken..."  
I learned how to heal a wound from Vara and Aisha.  
I let my magic power flow in Ignia's wound.  
Her wound's slowly healed.  
It works!

"... Thank you, Karis onee-chan."  
Ignia looked down, I think she's feeling guilty.  
I patted her head and stare at her.  
"Tell me everything later, for now let's take care of Elsword."  
She nodded and we took Elsword to the cottage.

...

Elsword's being taken care of by Aisha and Vara.  
Elsword's not wounded too bad, but his consciousness seemed to be damaged, he's having a hard time to regain his consciousness probably due to Berserk. Berserk will always tries to overpower Elsword's will, that's why I need to use this key...  
I held the key that's returned from big sis.  
I used to lend her this key, but since I'm still alive she returned the key to me.  
She said; "Only you the one who can use this key."

The 'Eternal Seal Key'.  
This key's the key that my ancestors passed to the next generations from generation to generation. Its purpose is to seal our ancient instict, I tried it before, but for some reason it has no effect on me, but it worked on Elsword's Berserk.  
I'm wondering why such a thing can happened.  
But it's okay, all I need is to prevent Berserk from taking over Elsword's body.

Now that the situation have calmed down, I look at Ignia.  
"Tell me, Ignia. What happened there?"  
I can still recall the blaze of fire before I reached that place.  
It's clearly not a holy flames like Ignia's.  
Since I can sense the aura from the flames, I know.  
It's Berserk's flames.  
The Evil flames that can burn everything to nothing.  
It used to melt my ancient mode's scythe.

"Onii-chan's using Laevateinn, the demonic flame sword."

Laevateinn.  
It's the name of Berserk's sword.  
Its full power's still unknown, but all I know is that sword's just too powerful.  
It can melt everything, Nothing can stop that sword's path.  
If there's anything that can halt its movement...  
It's only Ignia, the flame priestess' 'Purifying Flames'.

"That sword's too powerful, I think you knew it, Ignia."  
She nodded.

"Yes, only I that can stop onii-chan's fire. However... One of us will be heavily injured if our flames clashed."  
Ignia showed me her flame, it's bright and a little white aura's emanates from it.

"This is my Purifying Flames, its purpose is to burn other's soul, so it didn't burn anything that has physical form, unlike onii-chan's Corruption Flames, which burns physical forms into nothing. Onii-chan's flames is much brutal than mine, so we need to be careful if we get near onii-chan, we don't know when will onii-chan summon his Laevateinn, from what I saw before, onii-chan can summon Laevateinn with his own free will."

"... Looks like he can summon it without Berserk."

Before, he can only summon Laevateinn when he's in Berserk's possession.  
But now he's able to summon it at ease, it sure is a problem to us.  
I need to think of a way and why he can advance to the next level like this.  
From my opinion Berserk must've told him something.  
But it's useless to ask, he will just say that it's nothing.

"Yes, onii-chan sure's getting stronger with Laevateinn in his hands, however, from that great power comes a great weakness too, he can't control himself well when he use Laevateinn, I guess it's because the evil power in the sword's too strong that onii-chan's spirit can't endure the pressure. Hence, he fell unconscious when it disappeared."

Elsword's using that dangerous sword...  
I really need to take a closer look at him.  
If he keep on using that sword it might be dangerous for him.  
Berserk will surely take any openings to take over Elsword's body.  
I must not let that happen.

"For now, onii-chan's fine, but we must make sure he didn't use that sword again. That power is not safe. I'm glad that onii-chan will help Anundran out, but... I don't want to put onii-chan and the others in danger, this battle will be very dangerous, hence... I'm really worried."

"Anundran?"

"Oh, I haven't tell onee-chan yet. Anundran is a Wind Priestess, my younger sister... She's being kidnapped by the 'Void's."

"EH!? Your younger sister!?"

"It might be surprising, I know that. But it's the truth. We're one family."  
I can't believe there will be 2 priestesses in the same family.  
That's just like a miracle.

"So... You attacked us because you're being forced by 'Void's?"

Ignia nodded.  
She looked like she regret why she never told us before.  
I just sighed and smiled.

"We will help you."

"Onee-chan's not angry? I've hurt you guys..."

I smiled at her.  
"It's fine, Ignia. Just make sure you won't do it again, okay?"  
I patted her head.

"Um... I understand..."  
She nodded.

Injuries are nothing to us, we can regenerate and heals very fast.  
But Ignia's different, that's why she felt guilty.  
All we want is just for her to be honest, since we can't face trouble alone, we need to be together so that we can overcome a trouble.

"I think it's about time for onii-chan to wake up, let's see him."  
Ignia pulled my hand.  
She's just like my little sister, I think Elsword's thinking the same too.  
I smiled as I let her pull me.

 **Elsword's POV**

Ugh...  
My body's heavy.  
Looks like I fell unconscious after I kill Orive...  
I killed him.  
With my own hands.

...

He deserved death, but...  
I think I would have a better way to solve it.  
Why...  
Is it because I'm consumed by Laevateinn's power?

 _It's not Laevateinn, it's your hunger for  
more power that results into that outcome.  
_

Berserk...  
 _Just what are you talking about?  
I don't have any desire for power that much.  
_He laughed.

 _You said you don't have desire for power but  
look at your face when you hold my Laevateinn.  
You looked really pleased by its power.  
_

 _Shut up!  
_ And his voice's gone.  
Damn...  
I opened my eyes slowly.  
Aisha, Vara, and Harza are here.  
They looked at me worriedly.

"Els! You okay!?"  
Aisha's the first to call out to me.

I nodded and tried to sit.  
My body's so heavy!

"Don't move, you're still not fully recovered."  
Vara halt my movement and lay me down again.

"She's right, Elsword. Rest for now."  
Harza caressed my head like a sister, I felt really comforted.

"Elsword! You're finally awake!"  
Karis entered the cottage and crouched down next to me.

"Onii-chan, how do you feel?"  
Ignia, still in burning mode, looks like this is her true appearance.

"I'm all good, don't worry."  
I smiled.

And then Ignia went silent.  
"Onii-chan, there's something important I need to tell you."  
Karis gave signal to the others to leave for now, what is the important matter that Ignia want to tell me? And Karis' not leaving, seems like she knew it already.

"What is it, Ignia?"

"Onii-chan, never use Laevateinn again."  
My heart skipped a beat.

 **The 6** **th** **Nightmare End**

 _I'm sorry for the short chapter!  
Ignia: You must make 7_ _th_ _Nightmare longer! It's a must!  
Okay, Okay, I promise.  
See you again!_


	16. The 7th Nightmare

_The 7_ _th_ _Nightmare is here.  
I'm sorry for the short chapters before!  
Ignia: You promised to make a long chapter!  
Yes, Ignia... I know...  
Let the fairy tale begin._

 **The 7** **th** **Nightmare**

Elsword's POV

"What do you mean, Ignia?"  
She just told me to stop using Laevateinn.  
I know that Laevateinn's Berserk's sword.  
But... I need its power to protect them...

"Laevateinn is not a normal sword, onii-chan. The more you used it, the more you lose your sanity, it's a massacre weapon, it is never purposed to be used by a human like you."  
Ignia knew about Laevateinn?

"How did you know, Ignia?"  
Ignia closed her eyes.  
Karis is listening without interrupting.

"I possessed an ability, an ability to look at what happened in the past."  
I know, priestesses can look at someone's past.

"When I saw onii-chan's Laevateinn, I can look at its past."  
She just looked at a sword's past?  
I thought it's only applied to human.

"As you've knew, onii-chan. Priestess can only look at living thing's past. But now that I can look at Laevateinn's past, you should know what I mean, right?"

...!

My eyes are widened in surprise.  
Even Karis is surprised.  
Don't tell me...

"You're right, onii-chan. 'Laevateinn'... Is a LIVING SWORD."  
I felt chill ran down my spine.  
Laevateinn... Is a living sword?  
That's very ridiculous...

"You may think it's hard to believe, onii-chan. But Laevateinn have its own consciousness. It loves to burn and to destroy, in the past..."  
Ignia started her story.

"5,000 Years ago, Laevateinn was found in the crater of a volcano in the demon's realm. However, anyone who dare to get close or dare to touch it, will be swallowed by the deadly lava around it, Laevateinn can control fire and liquid flames at its own will. It always stayed in the crater for 4,000 years, waiting for a suitable person that's worthy to wield it. But after 4,000 years passed... A certain demon managed to get near to the Laevateinn. That demon's name is... Berserk."

She mentioned Berserk's name.  
I kept on hearing her story.

"Many demons tried to stop Berserk from advancing to the crater, but Berserk ignored them, when he reached the crater, the Lava's not attacking him. All of the demons are surprised of course. He smiled and he got to the place where 'Laevateinn's stabbed. Before he touch the sword, I can hear a growl of a monster, I can only bet it was Laevateinn's growl. And then he pulled Laevateinn out of the ground, 1,000 years later, Berserk attacked onii-chan and possessed you. That's all I can remember."

"Laevateinn..."  
To think that it has such a secret...

"That's why, never use it again, onii-chan."  
Ignia said in a sad tone and then she hugged me gently.

"I don't want, the kind onii-chan disappears."  
Karis watched us but she didn't do anything, I think she too, is treating Ignia as a little sister.  
I caressed her head.

"Ignia, I can't promise you I won't use Laevateinn, but I will try my best to fight without it."  
"Onii-chan... If you're worried about power..."  
Ignia starts to summon her spear.

Her flaming spear.

"What are you doing, Ignia?"  
Karis asked her in my place.

"This spear, is also similar with 'Laevateinn'. It's a LIVING SPEAR."  
"What?"  
I'm dumbfounded.  
Just how many living weapons are there?

"This spear's name is 'Varuka'. It's a spear that possessed a unique flame called 'Purifying Flames', it's the complete opposite of onii-chan's 'Corruption Flames.' However their powers are almost at the same level, so you can rely on me."  
Ignia said as she smiles.  
Her red hair's beautiful, but...

"No, Ignia."  
"Why? Onii-chan's not scared of 'Laevateinn'? It might've waiting for the right time to take over onii-chan's body and mind!"  
Ignia's very worried about me, but I'm not someone to be worried about.

"Spirits won't be able to possess me so easily, I will possess them instead."  
I remember the day when I took the Dark El.

"Back then when I'm a 'Sheath Knight', Dark El's trying to take over my body too, but it ended up being possessed by me. I'm becoming the 'Infinity Sword' when I'm able to possess the Dark El and make it my own power, that's why..."  
I inhale slowly.

"I will possess 'Laevateinn' and use its power for my own too. To protect all of you, I will definitely able to do it."  
Ignia's surprised when I mentioned Dark El.  
But then her eyes turned serious.

"... But, 'Laevateinn's inner devil's even worse than Dark El, do you sure you still want to do it, onii-chan? You might end up killing us."  
I shook my head.

"No, Ignia. No one will die. Because I'm going to be the new 'Laevateinn's host."  
Ignia smiled when I said it.

"Onii-chan is really an idiot..."  
"You just knew it, Ignia? He's always so reckless."  
Karis added.  
You just hurt my feeling you know?  
But oh well, all I need to do is to conquer 'Laevateinn'.

"Oh, Ignia, about your spear..."  
"Different than 'Laevateinn', 'Varuka's a gentle one, it will only burn those who are deserved to be purified."  
That's right, her flame's 'Purification Flames' after all.  
My flame's 'Corruption Flames'.  
It's pretty compatible with my Dark El power, I think I might amplify 'Laevateinn's power even further with my Dark El's power.

"Els, are you going to see them?"  
"Yeah, after all we're done already, let's have a dinner, we talked for too long, they must be hungry already."  
Karis giggles.

"You're right. Let's go, Ignia."  
Karis held Ignia's hand, and walk outside of the cottage.

There I can see Harza and Vara are preparing the foods.  
Looks like they're the one in charge of cooking, I felt bad to let them do it.  
Aisha's reading a book, I wonder if she really can't cook?

"Hey, Harza, Vara, what are you two making?"  
"Oh, Elsword, We're making a pot of curry! This will be very tasty! Eat as much as possible!"  
"-It's a chicken curry, so I think everyone will like it."  
I patted both of their heads.

"Thank you, you two are really a great help."  
Harza's smiling, but Vara's looking at other direction.  
I think she's embarrassed, but she's very cute even though she's a little emotionless.

I walk to Aisha's side.

"Hey, Aisha, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, Els, I'm just trying to find out something."  
"Something about what?"  
"The 'Void's leader, Zeron."  
My breath stopped for awhile.

"How will you find it?"  
"I got many information from Vara about his personality and abilities, so I write them down at this book, but I'm still wondering just what kind of person is he, he seemed to be pretty strong."  
That book's about 200 pages thick.  
Just how much information written in it?

"Is that book consists of only the Zeron's?"  
"No, it consisted of all the remaining 'Void's. But..."  
"But?"  
"Vara said that she forgot their names, so I can only get their specialities."  
"Even that are already helpful, we need to rescue Ignia's little sister as soon as possible, though."  
Aisha closed her book and stare at me.

"What is it?"  
"... Zeron's speciality... Is Pretty much similar with yours."  
"... What do you mean?"  
"He can summon swords, but, he's one grade higher than you, he also can cast magics."  
"Magic? He's a Magic Knight?"  
Aisha shook her head.

"He's more of a Rune Slayer. Please mark this in mind, Elsword."  
"What is it?"  
"A rune, is one step stronger than magic in term of power."  
"... I will be careful."  
"Even though their size are not as wide as my meteor shower's damage range, it's more powerful than mine."  
Even Aisha who never fought him realized that he's a pretty strong opponent.  
I need to conquer 'Laevateinn' before that time came.

"Aisha, Elsword, let's eat!"  
Karis is calling us.

"Okay, coming! Let's go, Aisha."  
She nodded and we get back to them to eat our dinner.  
The curry's pretty delicious indeed, did Vara did something with the taste by her magic?  
But her magic's gravity one, I don't think that she can do something like this.

"It's pretty delicious, what's the secret?"  
Karis asked them in my place.  
Looks like we really have a similar way of thinking.

Harza's standing in triumph.  
"Fufufu. Don't you know? The secret spice that can made any kind of food delicious!"  
"What is it!? Is it rare herbs!?"  
Aisha who's quite silent all this time suddenly popped in the conversation, did she actually love cooking? I think I just hear her saying 'Herb'.

"The secret spice is; LOVE!"  
Harza said in a proud tone while she put her hand on her chest.  
Aisha and Karis who were interested before are very disappointed with the answer.

"Look, Harza, love is just a myth in cooking, they mean what ingredients that you use to make it. That delicious."  
I said to enlighten her.

"Oh! I see! Well... Actually..."  
She timidly look at Vara.  
So it was Vara's doings, huh?

"We simply use an instant curry packages and put any side dishes inside, luckily the curry turned out great, so it was purely a beginner's luck."  
Vara said in a flat tone.

"So both of you are actually can't cook!?"  
Karis yelled.

"Enough, Karis, as long it turned out well there's nothing to fuss about."  
I calmed her down as I continue my eating.  
The curry's delicious, it's not because of it's an instant curry but there's something that made it so delicious, I wonder what is it...  
Just when I look around I found a weird empty package.  
I took it.

"..."  
No wonder about it.  
It's because of this food seasoning that made the taste stronger, they just randomly put in anything but they didn't realize that food seasonings can be very helpful in the taste.

Well then, just finish this up and wash the dishes.

 **Karis' POV**

Finally we finished eating.  
Elsword's washing the dishes, I want to help him but he said that he's fine by himself.  
So I entered the cottage, but I'm so bored.

"Karis onee-chan?"  
"Oh, Ignia, what's up?"  
Her hair's pink again, she sat beside me.

"Onee-chan, do you love onii-chan?"  
"W-Where did that came from!?"  
"Because Harza onee-chan and Vara onee-chan are saying so."  
Big sis... Vara too...  
I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I love him."  
"Then, why don't you go out with him, onee-chan?"  
"... I'm simply not ready yet, Ignia."  
She tilted her head.

"Why?"  
"I'm not a normal human, there will be many people disapproves our relationship, not to mention I'm the one who killed his friends."  
"Onee-chan killed them? But aren't they the one that's a vile one?"  
"... It's rude to see other's past without excuse, Ignia."  
I patted her head.

"But it's true, right? Even onii-chan's onee-chan tried to kill her own little brother."  
"Yes... But, I'm still the one who take someone precious from him, I can't simply forget that."  
"Onee-chan..."  
Ignia's looking at me sadly.  
And then she poked my cheek.

"I-Ignia?"  
"Don't worry about small details, onee-chan."  
"Eh?"  
"If no one will approves, just ignore them, you don't need their approval to love each other! And we're all are survivors right? Laws didn't work with us! Just go all out!"  
She smiles brightly.  
Survivors, huh...?  
What a choice of words...  
I think she meant people who are not bound by rules.

"Thank you Ignia, I'm feeling a bit better now."  
"You're welcome, onee-chan. Hurry up and date onii-chan!"  
"When I felt like it..."  
I smiled at her.  
She's smiling as she got out of the cottage, I wonder where's she going.

I lay down on the sleeping bag.  
"Laws... Didn't work with us... Huh...?"  
I smiled.  
If only that's the case I won't have to feel so guilty like this.  
It's because I know what's 'sins', that I can felt like this...

My sins are too heavy.  
That's why I can't.

 **Ignia's POV**

I wonder if Karis onee-chan's really feeling that guilty that she can't date onii-chan.  
Did she still worried about her sins?  
I'm still young, so I don't really sure if doing sins will cause you anything bad.  
But all I know is...  
The closer someone to death, the more something like 'sins' haunts them.  
Onee-chan didn't plan to die, right?  
I hope that's not the case.

But onee-chan's a zombie, no, half zombie.  
Death shouldn't be a trouble for her.  
She only missed her pulse but she's still living.

I don't think I need to be worried of Anundran for now, Zeron, their leader should've got nothing to do with her, judging from his personality, I think he forgot about Anundran already.  
I hope that's the case...

Now, where's onii-chan...

Onii-chan's...  
Ah, there he is.

I sat beside him who's laying on the ground as he stargaze.  
"Onii-chan."  
"Oh, Ignia, what's up?"  
Clearly the same reply like onee-chan's.  
They're pretty similar in a way.

*throb*  
Eh? Why did my chest hurt?

Ignore it.

"What are you doing here, onii-chan? Aren't you sleepy?"  
"I'm stargazing, try to lay down, Ignia."  
I lay down beside him.  
Then I look at the sky.

"... Woah..."  
"Beautiful, right? It's not as awesome when you're at the top of a mountain, but it's still a good view, I really love stargazing."  
The sky's so beautiful...  
My heart felt really warm just by seeing it.  
Stars are everywhere.

"Hm? What is it, Ignia?"  
"Eh?"  
Without I knew it I'm holding onii-chan's hand.  
I quickly pull it back.  
"S-Sorry!"

But then onii-chan took my hand again.  
"O-Onii-chan?"  
"If you want to hold hands I don't mind, sometimes you might feel like you want to hold someone's hand when you stargazing so it's normal."  
"U-Umm..."  
I nodded and then I let him hold my hand.  
I stare at the sky.  
His hand is so warm...

"Ignia."  
"Yes, onii-chan?"  
"Have ever thought of going to visit the stars?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean... Yeah... Something like wanting to reach the place those stars are at."  
"It's impossible, onii-chan, these stars are actually very huge and very hot the brighter they are from here."  
"Hahaha, you're very serious, Ignia. If you're still young you should be imagine more of fantasy so that you will be more relaxed."  
"... But I've never done such a thing..."  
"Then try this, see that star? The brightest."  
"Yes, and then?"  
He closed my eyes with his hand.

"O-Onii-chan?"  
"Now, try to imagine that you're flying toward the star."  
"Umm..."  
I tried, slowly but sure...  
I'm reaching the star, my body starts to feel relaxed.  
What's this feeling... I'm really at bliss...  
"This is what's amazing with imagination, Ignia. You can be relaxed whenever you want just by imagining this like this."  
My body's feeling really... relaxed.  
"Ignia?"  
"Hmm...?"  
When I opened my eyes, I'm already hugging him.  
When did I do it?!  
I tried to seperate myself from him, but onii-chan didn't allow me to do so.  
"It's okay, if only to hug."  
I blushed.  
No matter he's just like my older brother or not...  
To hug a boy is still very embarrassing...  
But I don't hate this feeling.

 _You seemed to be enjoying it, Ignia._

Varuka?  
Is that you?

 _Yes, to think that you will hug someone's very surprising indeed._

S-Shut up!  
After that Varuka didn't say anything anymore.  
My burning form...  
Is because I used Varuka's power.  
I don't really like that form because it's not the real me.  
However I need it to protect myself and those who are important to me.  
I stare at the stars again.  
And then, I fell asleep.

 _Fufufu...  
To think that 'Purifying Flames' user and 'Corruption Flames' user who are supposed to kill each other are actually hugging each other like this...  
Ignia, your road is still very long, don't exhaust yourself._

 **Elsword's POV**

Ignia've been pushing herself too hard, that's why I want to help her relax.  
But it looks like she's asleep now, let's take her back to cottage for now...  
I princess carry her.  
She didn't look like she will wake up anytime.

"Oh, Elsword!"  
"Sssst... Ignia's sleeping."  
"Oops... Sorry..."  
Karis apologized.  
I nodded and lay her in her sleeping bag.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping like this."  
I said.  
"Yes, it's just like a cute daughter..."  
"Eh...?"  
I think I just hear something outrageous.  
"A-Ah! Sorry! I'm only talking to myself!"  
She explained while trying to lower her voice.  
I'm already blushing when she said that.  
But then I smiled.

"I'm waiting for that day, Karis."  
"H-Hauuu..."  
Karis's face exploded and steam is coming out from her face.  
She's very cute, indeed.  
Too bad she's still not ready to start a romantic relationship.  
Well, I will not rush things, I only want to stay with her forever.  
"Good night, Karis."  
I kissed her forehead and I headed out of the cottage.  
I got as far as possible from the camp and then-

"-'Laevateinn'."  
I summoned Laevateinn.  
The demonic sword that possessed a darkness flames called 'Corruption Flames'.  
"Nuoohhhh...!"  
I mustered my strength to control its power.  
It seemed like Laevateinn's trying to possess me too.  
It's more powerful than Dark El, indeed...  
But I will not lose...!  
I must keep on training like this so that I can control it at whole!  
To protect them! Even thought I must cross the path of blood...!  
I will not let anyone harm them!

 _It seems like you desired my power, Elsword._

This voice... It's not Berserk's...  
Are you Laevateinn...?

 _Khukhukhu...  
Indeed, I'm Laevateinn, the demonic sword of flames.  
You think you can control me?_

We won't know before we try.  
Just you wait, I will certainly possess you power!

 _Interesting, even Berserk can't do anything to me.  
Let's see what you can do, khukhukhu._

That's what I hope for!  
I gripped the sword tightly.  
The dragon-like hold is emanating red aura.  
It seems like Laevateinn's going to get serious too.  
Hehehe... This is getting fun!

 **7** **th** **Nightmare End**

 _7_ _th_ _Nightmare is finally released.  
Phew, quite a pain to think of a way to write a  
long chapter, but I need to do this!  
Hope you guys like my story!  
Since there are so much original weapons and skills, I hope  
it may not bother you guys... D:  
_


End file.
